Blossom
by Mira Carnahan
Summary: HIATUS! This fic will be re-written karna gaya penulisan saya yang amatir. This fic will be polished secepatnya.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** Fanfic pertama saya. Mohon maaf jika ada salah dan kekurangan. Sakura Haruno salah satu karakter favorit saya yang pengen saya ubah dari dulu.

Disclaimer: Saya hanya memiliki Luna. Sad though I only play with them. Tanuki-kun!

* * *

'Outer berbicara.'

**'Inner berbicara.'**

* * *

**First person's POV****.**

Aku membuka mataku dan mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhku tapi tak bisa. Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku dan menghela nafas berat. Aku bahkan lupa apa yang terjadi dengan diriku sebelum ini. Mungkin aku akan mengingatnya nanti.

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku ku kearah wanita anggun yang sedang berjalan menuju kearah ku. Sugguh aku tak mengerti mengapa dirinya terlihat begitu besar dan samar-samar aku mendengar ia menyebut 'Sakura-chan' tapi siapa itu Sakura?

Ketika si wanita sudah berada dekat dengan ku, ia tersenyum bahagia dengan pipi merona. Oh ayolah, apa aku sebegiyu imut hingga membuat wajahmu memerah nona? Dan ketika ia menghulurkan tangan nya lah baru aku menyadari bahwa aku... oh tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Ini tidak... tidak mungkin! Aku bayi? Apa-apaan ini?

Ke kenapa? Bagaimana bisa coba? Ini pasti mimpi! Iya ini pasti mimpi. Aku kembali menghela nafas berat. Memejamkan mataku untuk beberapa saat dan membukanya kembali namun... hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak merubah apa pun. Aku masih bayi.

Wanita yang kini menggendong ku membawa berkeliling ruang bayi ini dan ketika ia berhenti tepat dihadapan cermin besar, (mungkin untuk mengajar anaknya err aku untuk narsis), aku kembali memfokuskan apa yang ada didalam cermin itu. Rambut ku pink. Maksudku rambut si mungil yang jiwaku tempati tubuhnya ini berambut pink! Dan oh Tuhan matanya... matanya sungguh indah. Hijau seperti zamrud mengingatkan ku pada mata hijau indah yang terkenal se antero dunia yang dimiliki gadis Afghanistan, Sharbat Gula.

Okay stop with this nonsense. Tapi tunggu! Bukan itu saja, aku tiba-tiba merinding karna mengingat salah satu karakter manga favoritku. Sakura Haruno. Oh no! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! A..aa..aku pasti bermimpi. Iya pasti aku hanya bermimpi. Pasti aku takut bangun dari tidur karna ayahku memergoki aku masih membaca manga. Atau ... mungkin...

**'Bisakah kau diam? Kau berisik'**

xxx

**Normal POV.**

'Si.. siapa kau?'

**'Apa maksudmu, siapa aku? Aku ini kamu dan kamu itu aku. Kita satu'**

'... huh?'

Si bayi memejamkan matanya dan menenangkan fikirannya yang ada dibayangnya adalah Sakura Haruno sebelum Shippuden dengan tulisan Inner Sakura dijidat lebarnya.

'**Aku Inner. Dan seharusnya kau belum bisa bicara mengingatkan usiamu yang baru masuk tiga minggu.'**

Hening. Tidak ada suara yang membalas apa yang dikatakan Inner barusan.

'Duh kalau kita satu bearti kau pun tidak bisa bicara meningat usia 'kita' yang baru memcecah tiga minggu... tunggu. Ini mimpi. Kau tahu, perassan ku baru dimalam aku berandai-andai menjadi salah saru karakter manga tapi bukan menjadi Sakura Haruno. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau tidak memiliki fisik bayi? '

'**Apa maksudmu?' **Inner mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak suka.** 'Oh mengenai fisik, itu karna aku Inner. Aku juga tidak tahu tapi inilah aku.'**

'Ohhhhh mungkin karna Kishi tidak mau kau kesepian. Eto maksudku, aku tak pernah berharap menjadi dirimu apalagi berada ditubuh ini walaupunnkau bayi tercantik yang pernah kulihat.'

'**Benarkah aku cantik?'** Mata Inner berbinar. '**Tapi siapa itu Kishi?'**

'Iya kau cantik, Jiraiya-sama dan Chiyo-baa-sama yang mengatakannya. Bahkan di sampul Naruto kau dikatakan cantik. Kau dijuluki Tsunade ke-dua karna kekuatan mu dan kecantikan mu melebihi beliau.'

**'Apa yang kau katakan?'**

'Ah sudahlah kau tak kan mengerti jika ku jelaskan panjang lebar.'

**'Kita punya banyak waktu!'**

'Namaku Luna. Luna Abdul dan aku pencinta manga dan budaya Jepang karna itu aku bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang dengan lancar. Aku bahkan memproklamasikan bahwa aku pencinta berat manga dan kalau benar ini terjadi aku.. aku.. AKU AKAN KETEMU DENGAN TANUKI-KUN! DAN NARUTO! AKUUUUUUU BAHAGIA JIKA INI BENERAN TERJADI!'

"Hu hu huhuhu" si bayi mungil ketawa. Sang ibu, Mebuki berpikiran mungkin si bayi menyukai apa yang dilihatnya dicermin barusan.

**'Tanuki-kun? Naruto?'**

Menarik nafasnya dengan panjang, 'Sakura' pun menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar siapa dirinya kepada 'Inner'.

* * *

**First person's POV**.

Kesimpulannya ialah, aku seorang dewasa penggila manga terjebak didalam tubuh bayi bernama 'Haruno Sakura' dan aku akan mengubah alur ceritanya sesuai keinginanku.

* * *

**TBC**

**Author's note:** Luna Abdul, seorang pencinta berat manga berkhayal menjadi salah satu karakter favoritnya ehh malah nyasar ke karakter Sakura Haruno walaupun ngefans berat sama manga Naruto. Please be note, Sakura Haruno adalah karakter favorit saya. Hanya saya ingin dia lebih kuat dari awal bukan selepas shippuden.

**Q: Apa karakter manga favorit mu dan terkadang kamu berkhayal menjadi karakter tersebut?**

Kalau author sih pernah bekhayal jadi Yoruichi-sama ama Unohana-taichou. Kalian bagaimana?

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

_Edited 08/30/14_

_And hello to you too... silent readers._


	2. Introduction

Please bear in my mind, this is my first fic so kalau ada kesalahan mohon bantuannya dan maafkan selalu membayangkan menjadi Sakura Haruno yang kuat. Tidak usah jadi Mary-sue. Cukup kuat, tegar dan dingin. Hehehe

**Warning:** Language, salah ketik, kurang ejaan, membosankan.

**Disclaimer:** I only play around with le Kishi's characters with my very own Luna.

'Outer berbicara.'

**'Inner berbicara.'**

* * *

**First person's POV**.

Aku membuka mataku, terbangun dari tidur nyenyak ku. Ah ternyata sudah pagi. Aku masih dalam keadaan berbaring. Aku menutup mataku kembali, aku memfokuskan fikiran ku ke semua titik aliran cakra ku. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku dari bayi er maksudku beberapa hari sejak aku sadar bahwa aku adalah Sakura Haruno. Terdengar gila tapi disinilah aku di dunia Naruto, dunia dimana semua orang dan tempat hanyalah fiksi belaka. Sekarang malah jadi terasa nyata. Sudah hampir empat tahun aku berada disini dan aku mulai terbiasa dengan duniaku yang baru ini. Apa aku merindukan kehidupan ku sebelumnya? Sedikit. Yang paling kurindukan dalah koleksi-koleksi manga dan figuran-figuran favoritku. Loh apa aku tidak merindukan kedua orang tuaku? Entahlah. Mungkin karna aku tidak begitu dekat dengan mereka karna itu aku tidak merasa kehilangan. Jujur saja aku lebih suka menyendiri. Temanku juga bisa dihitung dengan jari. Aku lebih sibuk membaca manga atau belajar dari harus bersosialisasi. Yang aku tahu, aku seperti membangun tembok berlin di sekelilingku. Ayah dan ibuku akan memberikan ku apa saja yang aku inginkan asalkan aku dapat nilai sempurna dan dari itu untuk urusan sekolah, aku selalu menjadi juara. Aku hanya minta agar aku diizinkan mengikuti kelas bela diri taekwondo dan kendo (aku harus belajar melindungi diriku sendiri nanti), les bahasa Jepang dan membelikan ku manga edisi terbaru, video games, figuran dan dvd anime, aneh bukan?

Aku menghela nafas, kembali fokus mengontrol aliran cakra ku. Awalnya tidaklah semudah yang bayangkan. Menyelesaikan masalah teori fisika, Elektodinamik dari Jackson jauh lebih gampang heh mungkin karna fisik bayi ku waktu itu automatis jumlah cakra ku sedikit atau logikanya karna dulu aku tidak mempunyai cakra.

"Sakura-chan apa kau sudah bangun? Sarapan sudah siap hime!" Buyar semua konsentrasiku. Mendengar teriakan ibuku, Mebuki. "Iya bu, aku baru mau mandi," entah terdengar atau tidak suaraku karna aku tidak berteriak. Aku kok tidak dimandikan ibuku? Karna aku jenius. Hehe bercanda. Aku sudah memberitahu ibuku bahwa aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Awalnya ia ragu tapi setelah terbukti aku bisa, ia pun mengalah dan membiarkan ku. Bagi Mebuki dan Kizashi aku adalah anak jenius tapi bagiku biasa saja karna umurku yang sebenarnya bukan lah empat tahun dan maaf saja, aku tidak mau berpura-pura berlagak seperti empat tahun.

Didunia ini, terasa sungguh aneh. Seberapa jauh pun aku menjauh menjaga jarak menghindar dari Kizashi dan Mebuki, mereka selalu ada untukku dan anehnya aku pun menyerah membiarkan mereka berada disisiku beda dengan kehidupanku sebelumnya.

Aku beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurku dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Aku melihat pantulan diriku didepan cermin. Sungguh aku ingin ketawa, jangankan di Inggris, di Indonesia pun kalau orang lain melihat ku pasti akan heran dan mula mencela dan mengatai ku anak alay. Ayolah rambut ku pink. Aku kembali menyadarkan diriku, bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Dulu ya dulu. Sekarang ya sekarang. Dulu aku Luna dan sekarang aku si Tsunade nombor dua, Sakura Haruno.

Sehabis mengeringkan rambutku, aku menyapu losyen bayi ke seluruh badan ku dan bedak bayi. Aku memakai pakaian dalam ku dan memakai kaus kaki hitam panjang ke pinggang hingga menutupi celana dalam ku. Aku membuka lemari pakaian mengambil celana pendek, sangat pendek dan memakainya. Aku lalu mengambil dress selutut berlengan panjang berwarna hijau pastel dan polka dot putih berkerah putih. Aku langsung nemakainya. Tidak lupa ku hiasi diriku dengan ikat pinggang lebar berbentuk pita berwarna merah. Rasanya seperti mendandani adik sepupuku yang masih balita saja. Aku menyanggul asal rambut pink ku yang panjangnya melimpasi bahu. Poniku, kubiarkan membingkai wajahku. Bagiku jidatku biasa saja malah aku menyukai jidatku yang sekarang lebar. Selera ku aneh. Oh tidak lupa bando merah yang ayah ku belikan dan terakhir flatshoes merah. Hahaha Suri Cruise pun tak kalah imut denganku.

**'Pagi Outer-chan! Woahhh aku terlihat seperti boneka seperti sedia kala.'**

'Oh pagi Inner. Ku pikir kau tak akan bangun sepagi ini.'

**'Hehe karna aku sudah tidak sabar pengen jalan-jalan'**

Yosh ayo kita turun, kaa-san sudah menunggu dibawah. Tou-san mungkin pulang besok atau lusa dari misi.

Aku penasaran oleh-oleh apa yang akan dibawa pulang oleh ayah ku tapi apapun itu aku hanya berharap ia pulang dengan selamat. Aku akan menyarankan untuk pensiun saja jadi ninja dan membuka toko teh atau herbal. Aku pun berlalu pergi turun menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur untuk menikmati sarapan buatan ibuku.

**End of first person's POV.**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Mebuki tersenyum melihat putri semata wayangnya melahap habis sandwich buatannya. Betapa bahagia nya ia memiliki putri seperti Sakura, ia jua bangga melihat pertumbuhan Sakura, tidak usah orang luar memberitahu pun ia jua sudah cukup pintar untuk mengetahui putrinya adalah anak jenius. Mana tidak, disaat balita-balita lain baru belajar berbicara, putrinya sudah bisa melafazkan kosa kata yang rumit untuk dimengerti anak kecil bahkan setengah remaja. Dimana anak perempuan lain sibuk bermain boneka, putrinya lebih suka menyendiri dan menyelesaikan rumus matametika dari buku yang dibelikan suaminya dan lagi tanpa bantuan, Sakura menjawab semua soalan nya dengan benar. Terakhir suaminya membelikan Sakura sebuah novel. Ingin sekali Mebuki mencekik suaminya, baginya novel adalah sebuah bahan baca yang sangat berat untuk balita tapi putrinya malah menerimnya dengan senang hati. Karna melihat senyuman Sakura, hatinya pun mencair ikut mengalah.

"Kaa-san, apa kita akan jalan-jalan?" Sontak lamunan Mebuki buyar. Ia tersenyum, "memang Sakura-chan mau jalan kemana?"

Sakura diam sejenak, "aku mau ke perpustakaan dan setelah itu ke taman." Mebuki menimbang-nimbang jawaban Sakura. Teringat lagi ia ada janji arisan dengan ibu-ibu, sungguh ia ingin menemani Sakura jalan-jalan, mungkin ia akan membatalkan janjinya dengan ibu-ibu lalu menghabiskan masa bersama Sakura. Seperti tahu apa yang difikirkan sang ibu, Sakura langsung berkata, "aku akan ke perpustakaan dan waktu makan siang aku akan meminta Sumi-san megantarkan bento jadi kaa-san tidak usah khawatir dan setelah itu aku akan ke taman sendiri dan aku tidak akan tersesat, aku sudah hafal jalan-jalan yang pernah kulewati bersama kaa-san dan tou-san."

Mebuki terdiam. Putri nya ini seakan bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Baiklah anak kaa-san yang manis. Kaa-san akan megantarkan mu ke perpustakaan dan akan kaa-san suruh Sumi meengantarkan bento untuk mu nanti, ok?" Sakura langsung mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang ia rawat, memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipitnya. Mebuki terkekeh melihat tingkah putri nya yang menurutnya manis. Sayang kemanisan putrinya ini hanya bisa dilihat oleh dirinya dan suamnya. Sakura seakan menutup dirunya dari dunia luar.

"Oh memang Sakura-chan mau bermain sama Sumi ya?" Sumi, pembantu rumah keluarga Haruno, usianya jua cukup muda karna itu dia mengambilnya bekerja untuk menemani putrinya supaya tidak kesepian. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin mencari kawan seumuran ku. Siapa tahu ada yang mahu berteman dengan ku," balas Sakura santai. Mebuki melonggo, menatap putrinya heran. Bukannya apa, yang ia tahu putrinya lebih suka menyendiri. Ia ingat sewaktu mengunjungi rumah keluarga Yamanaka, sebulan yang lalu. Mebuki berharap Sakura mau berkenalan dengan putri temannya, Ino, dan bersahabat dengan nya. Sakura memilih diam dan wajahnya datar. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apa-apa kecuali ada saatnya ia terlihat ... risih. Mebuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mengingat kehadian itu. Untunglah Ino, anaknya cerewet dan tidak perasa. Oh atau mungkin karna Ino cerewet kali maka dari itu Sakura agak risih. "Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Kaa-san hanya ingin kau berhati-hati." Sungguh putrinya ini, asalkan ia bahagia, Mebuki akan menuruti kemauannya.

xxx

Mebuki menggandeng tangan mungil Sakura berjalan menelusuri jalan menuju perpustakaan Konoha. Sampai ditempat tujuan, Mebuki langsung memberitahu penjaga perpustakaan bahwa putrinya akan berada disana hingga jam makan siang dan pembantunya Sumi akan menjemputnya, si penjaga mengerti. Mebuki melihat putri sudah membaca salah satu gulungan yang diambilnya. Ia hanya menghela nafas, Sakura sudah memberitahu dirinya bahwa ia akan bersekolah diakademi ninja. Lagi, mau tak mau Mebuki hanya bisa mengizinkannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri putrinya.

Sakura tahu ibunya berada disisinya, ia pun mendonggak kepalanya tuk melihat wajah ibunya, "nah Sakura-chan, kaa-san pergi dulu yah dan ini untukmu hime." Sakura mengambil dompet merah bertali hitam panjang yang terlihat seperti tas kecil itu, "heheh terima kasih kaa-san." Mebuki tersenyum, "jaa ne Sakura-chan."

xxx

Tidak terasa sudah hampir tiga jam ia berada diperpustakaan. Gulungan-gulungan yang diambil Sakura adalah gulungan jutsu yang harus dipelajari semua anak-anak akademi sebelum lulus menjadi genin. Sayangnya semua sudah dipelajari nya dirumah. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana membuat bunshin yang sempurna, henge, berjalanan diatas air, memanjat pohon hanya menggunakan kaki dan yang baru ia pelajari memfokuskan cakra di tonjokkan dan tendangan nya, efeknya belum seberapa tapi bisa mematahkan pohon kayu yang besar. Sakura mengembalikan semua gulungan itu ketempat asal dan mengambil gulungan baru. Dilihat dari semua gulungan yang diambil nya, semuanya berbeda mulai dari kenjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu dan medis tapi semuanya adalah tingkat rendah. Ia ingin menjadi kunoichi nombor satu maka dari itu hal yang harus dilakukannya adalah belajar yang pintar dan berusaha dengan keras. Jika ia ingin merubah alur cerita, maka ia akan memulai dari dirinya dulu. Ia tak akan menjadi gadis lemah yang menyebalkan yang hanya tahu memikirkan seorang bocah tengik yang menurutnya jua menyebalkan.

Sakura menyeringai, ia akan meminta ayahnya untuk meminjamkan semua gulungan jutsu yang ia punya toh ia akan mengerti karna ayah nya sendiri yang memberikan novel tulisan Jiraiya, Dokondo Ninja Gaiden; Lagenda Ninja Bertekad Baja. Heh tekad Sakura jua sudah jadi baja. Ia mengembalikan semua gulungan yang ia ambil tadi ke tempat asal kecuali yang berkaitan dengan medis karna demi menghormati Sakura Haruno ia akan memcoba menpelajarinya.

**'Sumi, dibelakang mu Outer-chan.'**

Menoleh kebelakang, benar Sumi dibelakangnya dalam jarak empat meter berniat menghampiri dirinya, Sumi tersenyum, "apa aku menggangu mu Sakura-sama?" Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Beginilah Sakura, ia hanya akan bersikap ramah dihadapan orang tuanya, selebihnya wajah datar tidak dingin seperti wajah keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Datar untuk anak seumuran dengannya. (note: bayangkan Illumi Zoldyck dan Tia Harribel)

"Apa kau sudah makan, Sumi-san?" terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura, ia mengangguk, "sudah Sakura-sama."

"Baiklah kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku ingin meminjam gulungan ini." Sumi mengangguk lagi. Kalau diperhatikan, putri majikannya ini layaknya boneka hidup saja. Mata hijau zamrudnya yang besar dengan bulu mata lentik pink yang panjang, alis pink nya yang rapi, wajah berbentuk hati, pipi chubby, bibir atasnya sedikit lebih tipis dari bibir bawahnya yang tebal, mulutnya kecil, lesung pipit dikedua pipinya akan terbentuknketika berbicara, hidung mancung, kulit putih peachy yang pucat dan bersih seperti porselain, kalau saja tidak ada aturan nafas didadanya, ia pasti mengira Sakura boneka belum lagi wajahnya datar.

"Sumi-san, sebelum kau pulang, temani aku berbelanja dulu." Sumi kembali sadar dari lamunannya. "Iya, Sakura-sama."

xxx

Mereka sekarang berada ditoko perlengkapan senjata khusus untuk ninja. Sumi tidak tahu apa yang difikirkan nyonya mudanya ini. Awalnya Sumi berfikir maksud 'belanja' itu yahh seperti anak lain, boneka atau baju ternya senjata. Yang ia lihat sekarang Sakura sibuk melihat-lihat senbon.

"Permisi, apa toko anda memiliki pemberat yang bisa dipakai dikaki dan di lengan?" Mata Sumi langsung melotot mendengarkan pertanyaan Sakura. Untuk apa coba, pemberat? Ah mungkin untuk Kizashi-dono. Si pemilik toko menatap Sakura dan mengangguk dan mengambilkan apa yang diinginkan Sakura. Sementara menunggu Sakura mencari shinai untuk bisa latihan kendo seperti dulu. Ia ingin mempraktekkan kenjutsu dengan lihai maka dari itu bermula lah dari shinai baru ia akan mencari katana.

"Ini pemberatnya, kau bisa menyesuaikan beratnya sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan dengan menginfuskan cakra mu," tutur si pemilik. Sakura langsung menfokuskan dan mengalirkan cakranya ke logam pemberat itu, "seperti ini?" Sumi kembali menatap tak percaya sama seperti si pemilik toko, bagaimana anak kecil seperti Sakura bisa tahu menggunakan cakra, padahal belum masuk akademi.

Sakura melihat harga dari pemberat itu, uang yang diberikan ibunya cukup untuk membeli 17 pemberat. Ia lalu menaruh dua pek senbon, satu pek ada 15 senbon dan 3 shinai diatas meja kasir. Si pemilik toko langsung bergegas membungkus barang yang dibelinya dan memasukkanya ke kantong. "Apa ini semua untuk ayah mu? Atau mungkin untuk kakakmu?" Sakura mengambil kembalian uangnya, ia sebenarnya malas untuk menjawab, "bukan. Ini untukku latihan." apakah jawabannya itu cukup padat agar si pemilik toko tidak bertanya lagi? Ia pun tak tahu. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan si pemilik toko yang melonggo, mana tidaknya, anak itu baru umur berapa? Perempuan lagi.

Sumi hanya terkejut bukan main. "Sumi-san, kau pulang saja dan letakkan ini dikamarku." Kata Sakura yang dengan cepat namun lembut menggambil bento dari tangan Sumi dan menggantikan nya dengan apa yang dibelinya tadi. "Aku akan pergi ke taman, jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan tersesat. Kaa-san sudah mengizinkan aku."

EHH! Seperti baru tersadar, Sakura sudah berjalan jauh memunggungi nya... dengan cepatnya. Dilihatnya jua bento ditangannya terganti oleh pemberat, senbom dan shinai. "Sakura-sama..." bisiknya.

* * *

**'Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Outer-chan?'**

'Aku ingin mencari seseorang. Ini sudah waktunya. Toh aku juga bosan dan kesepian. Heheh'

**'Memangnya siapa yang ingin kau cari?'**

'Lihat saja nanti.' Seharusnya mencarinya akan menjadi hal yang mudah.

Sakura menelusuri jalan kota Konoha, ia sudah pergi ke taman dan kedai ramen ichiraku tapi yang dicarinya tetap saja tidak keliatan batang hidungnya. Sakura sebenernya malas ketaman, ia malas bermain. Dari dulu ia lebih suka mengeja dari harus berkenalan dan berteman. Ah ia jadi teringat kejadian satu bulan yang lalu, ibu dan ayahnya membawanya ke rumah ketua klan Yamanaka, Inoichi Yamanaka. Sakura tahu ibunya berharap Sakura bisa berteman dengan Ino tapi... sungguh ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya meladeni anak cerewet bahkan adik sepupunya pun tak secerewet Ino. Sakura menyesal ia tidak membawa buku waktu itu kalau tidak mungkin buku akan bisa dijadikannya alasan. Mungkin ia akan mencoba bersahabat dengan Ino dengan cara lain. Mungkin. Sakura tidak sadar bahwa Inner membawanya menuju kota. Ingin ia menanyakan kenapa kota, sepatutnya Inner tahu ia tidak suka tempat yang terlalu bising dan ramai, belum lagi badan nya kecil. Menghela nafas, belum sempat ia menanyakan, ia mendengar teriakan tepat dihadapannya. Seketika mata Sakura membulat besar.

"Pergi kau monster!"

"Penggangu"

"Karna kau ayah ku mati monster!"

"Kenapa kau masih hidup?"

xxx

'Apa-apaan mereka itu?' Sakura menggigil melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapan nya.

**'Outer-chan apa kau baik-baik saja?'**

'Itu... itu Naruto!'

'**Kalau itu orang yang kau cari dari tadi, kenapa tidak kau kesana dan selamatkan ia dari orang-orang buas itu?'**

Sakura mengangguk seolah ada orang yang berbicara didepannya, mengerutkan alisnya menahan rasa kesalnya kesemua orang yang ada disana. Miris. Hatinya tersentuh melihat Naruto, ia seperti melihat adik sepupunya yang lelaki saja. Mlihat semua perlakuan penduduk desa, terbersit rasa kagum akan karakter Naruto. Diejek, dihina, dipukul dan diperlakukan kasar, Naruto tetap tersenyum dan berteriak dengan lantang bahwa ia akan menjadi Hokage... dattebayo! Ia tidak menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh kelubang kegelapan seperti Gaara. Naruto, ketawa seperti dirinya lah orang yang paling disayangi didunia ini. Sakura langsung berada dihadapan Naruto yang kini tersungkur diatas permukaan tanah yang kasar yang membuat kulit lutut dan sikunya lecet. Sakura menghulurkan tanganya, Naruto terkejut, dilihatnya ada tangan mungil, seukuran dengan tangannya. Lebih terkejut lagi apabila ia mendonggak kan kepalanya, bagaikan terhipnotis, ia hanya bisa mematung. Sakura miris, menurutnya pasti Naruto ketakutan berfikir bahwa dirinya hanya menghulurkan tangan tuk menjahilinya. Tanpa babibu ia menarik tangan Naruto yang masih linglung dan membantunya berdiri dan menepuk-bepuk bahagian belakang bajunya agar bersih dari debu kotor. Lagi, Naruto diam. Tidak ada satu pun yang pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Dilihatnya kembali anak perempuan dihadapannya ini. Hal pertama yang mencolok rambut pink yang disanggulnya. Yang kedua, wajah yang datar tetap saja tidak menghilangkan kecantikannya, malah karna itulah ia terlihat seperti boneka. Sakura heran, yang ia tahu Sandaime mengarahkan Naruto agar diawasi oleh para anbu tapi kenapa para anbu tidak menolongnya. Lupakan dulu hal itu, "apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pita suara Naruto seperti hilang, mungkin karna shock yang dialaminya.

"Hei mengapa kau menolongnya?"

"Menjauhlah darinya."

"Ia monster!"

Naruto kembali menunduk, ia yang tadinya sedikit berharap bahwa anak yang berada dihadapannya ini mau menjadi temannya sadar bahwa dirinya memang tak pantas punya teman. Sakura bukannya meladeni malah berbalik menghadap Naruto dan memegang erat tangan Naruto seolah memberitahu Naruto tidak usah takut, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sakura langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya pergi dari situ. "Hey! Menjauhlah dari monster itu!" teriak seorang lelaki berusia diantara tiga puluhan.

Sakura tak menghiraukannya, ia masih bergandenggan tangan dengan Naruto, sebelum menjauh, ia pun berkata, "dia monster?" Orang lain termasuk dengan lelaki yang tadi lagsung menjawab YA dengan lantang. Naruto takut ia akan ditinggal pergi. Kami-sama, biarkan aku punya teman, ku mohon. Air matanya ditahannya habis-habisan. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengeratkan peganggannya. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan berkata, "kalian lah monster yang sesungguhnya. Melampiaskan kemarahan dan kebencian kalian kepada anak kecil. Lihatlah dia, bagiku, aku melihatnya seperti aku melihat anak seumuran denganku yang seharusnya dilindungi bukan disakiti. Ia terluka karna kalian. Apa kalian terluka? Monster tidak akan tinggal diam, tapi dia? Menerima semua perlakuan kalian. Renungkan lah. Siapa yang monster?"

Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi. Sungguh ia muak dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Menurutnya mereka hanya menjadikan Naruto sebagai pelampiasan saja. Orang-orang tadi hanya benggong dengan ucapan gadis mungil tadi. Ada yang malu, marah dan ada jua yang tak ambil peduli. Tapi ternyata selain penduduk masih ada beberapa orang yang menyaksikannya kejadian tersebut. Seorang dari mereka tersenyum haru lalu berkata, "terima kasih, Sakura-chan."

"Apa kau mengenal anak itu, Hokage-sama?" Tanya salah satu anbunya.

"Iya, dia putrinya Kizashi."

* * *

Naruto tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia terharu. Gadis ini tidak mengaggapnya monster seperti orang lain. Hanya jiji, Iruka-sensei dan beberapa dari para anbu yang mengaggapnya normal. Yang lain, sama seperti orang-orang tadi. Tapi sungguhpun begitu, hanya gadis ini lah yang berani terang-terangan membelanya.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto menangis semaunya hanya bisa diam. Inilah Naruto, salah satu karakter manga favoritnya berada dihadapan nya. Sungguh kalau ia tidak menjaga imej nya mungkin ia akan memeluk erat Naruto hingga tulang-tulang rusuknya hancur atau ia akan membawa Naruto pulang kerumah dan membiusnya lalu membekukan dan mengawetkannya untuk dijadikan figuran. Err... lupakan. Inilah Naruto dengan mimpinya tuk menjadi Hokage dan selalu mengucapkan DATTEBAYO! Sakura menghela nafas, ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyum langka yang hanya ia tunjukkan untuk Kizashi dan Mebuki. Senyum tulus. Sakura hanya akan tersenyum jika ia mau. Ia tak akan tersenyum tanpa alasan. Naruto menghapus jejak air matanya dan melihat penolongnya, ia melihat senyuman terpancar di wajah Sakura. Lagi, dunia bagi Naruto seperti terhenti. Kedua lesung pipit dipipi Sakura semakin memaniskan wajah cantiknya itu, bagi Naruto, dialah yang tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya. "Hello, namaku Sakura Haruno, kau boleh memanggilku Sakura. Namamu siapa?" Naruto kembali mengedipkan matanya, "Uzumaki Naruto," jawabnya dan kembali menatap wajah Sakura. "Ne, Naruto-kun, apa kau mau makan siang bersama ku. Kebetulan aku bawa bento." Naruto kembali sadar, mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar, "aku tahu dimana tempat yang pas untuk kita makan siang Sakura... chan. Heh." Ia sebenarnya ragu tuk menambahkan suffiks -chan, ia takut Sakura menolaknya. "Dibukit monumen para Hokage, bagaimana?" Sambungnya.

"Tunjukkan jalannya Naruto-kun."

xxx

Sakura dan Naruto menikmati bekal yang dibuat Sumi, onigiri, ebiko, sushi dan tempura sayur. "Apa kau punya mimpi Naruto-kun?" Naruto terdiam, ia ingin memberitahu Sakura apa mimpinya, tapi bayangan ia diledek dan ditertawakan karna mimpinya menghantuinya.

"Aku punya mimpi dan aku akan memberitahumu asalkan asalkan kau janji tidak mentertawaiku Sakura-chan." Jawabnya sambil mengunyah onigiri berinti ham buatan Sumi. Sakura hanya tersenyum walaupun ia sudah tahu apa mimpi Naruto, ia hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Naruto. "Menjadi Hokage, adalah mimpiku. Dattebayo!" Naruto sengaja tidak bercerita panjang lebar karna ia menunggu reaksi Sakura. Ia yakin Sakura pasti mentertawaikannya seperti yangblain tapi tanpa disangka, "dan aku akan membantu mu menjadi hokage, Naruto-kun." Lagi-lagi Sakura selalu berhasil membuat Naruto terpana. Sakura balik tersenyum menampilkan senyuman langkanya. Sungguh ingin saja dibawanya pulang kerumah karakter favoritnya ini. Naruto memang tidak usah memperpanjang cerita tentang mimpinya karna mata azure biru miliknya sudah mengatakan bahwa itulah impiannya yang akan digapainya dan Sakura akan membantunya.

"Aku juga punya mimpi. Aku ingin mengalahkan Tsunade-sama dan Chiyo-sama dan menjadi kunoichi terkuat yang pernah ada. Bila kau menjadi Hokage, aku akan menjadi kepala rumah sakit disini atau penasehat mu atau ketua anbu. Apapun itu aku akan selalu mendukungmu Naruto. Hehe bila dunia berbalik melawan mu, aku akan tetap bersama mu."

**'Ne, Outer-chan. Kau seperti merayu kekasihmu saja. Ingatlah dia masih kecil. Apa kau mau aku kira kau pedofil.'**

Andai saja Sakura tak menjaga imejnya, pasti dia sudah muncul empat sudut siku-siku kotak di jidat lebarnya tapi ia tahan.

'Diamlah Inner, apa kau mau aku membayangkan tempat tinggal mu yang sekarang adalah rumah hantu dan aku akan membayangkan bahwa kau tinggal bersama dengan Guy-sensei oh oh atau mungkin aku akan membayangkan bahwa kau adalah Guy-sensei?'

**'Siapa itu Guy-sensei?'**

Belum sempat Inner melanjutkan pertanyaan, tiba-tiba saja sekelilingnya berubah menjadi tempat angker. Tiada lagi pohon Sakura dan padang salju yang menyejukkan. Yang ada hanyalah tempat gelap dan cermin. Ia pun melihat dirinya betapa terkejut durinya... ia lelaki beralis tebal dan memakai baju ketat bewarna hijau dan alisnya...

**'AHHHHHHHHHH!'**

Sakura hanya menyeringai. Ia paling suka membuat inner-nya ketakutan. Untunglah ia memiliki imaginasi tingkat dewa yang ternyata membawa pengaruh yang besar untuk Inner. Dengan imaginasinya ia membangunkan Inner tempat yang layak untuk tinggal. Ia membina sebuah pohon sakura yang besar sebesar seper-empat rumah keluarga Haruno, didalam pohon terdapat semua jenis perlengkapan untuk Inner tak lupa semua memori Sakura tersimpan rapi disana dan disegel langsung oleh Outer. Pohon besar itu disekelilingi pohon-pohon sakura yang lain tapi yang paling ia suka adalah semua pohon-pohon sakura itu tumbuh di padang salju. Sesuatu yang tak ada di dunia nyata. Sakura hanya tumbuh dimusim semi tapi dengan imaginasinya yang tinggi tinggal lah Inner di padang salju berpohonkan sakura. Terkadang Outer akan mengunjungi nya karna ia butuh meditasi. Inner sungguh bersyukur Outer mau membangunkan tempat ini. Di luar dari 'rumah-nya' ia akan kedinginan tapi didalam pohon, ia merasa nyaman dan terlindungi...

'**Ku mohon maafkan aku. Kau gila.'**

Sakura tersenyum, Naruto yang melihat senyuman indah Sakura pun ikut tersenyum. Sungguh ia bahagia hari ini dan ia tidak akan melupakannya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja asal Sakura mau tersenyum seperti itu. Kami-sama, kumohon biarkan tetap seperti ini. Batin Naruto berdoa.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau menemaniku ke perpustakaan besok?" Naruto gelisah mendengarkan soalan Sakura. Ia takut orang-orang di perpustakaan akan mencemohnya. Kalau ia yang diperlakukan kasar tidak mengapa tapi apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap Sakura bila mengetahui Sakura berteman dengan dirinya yang menurut mereka adalah 'monster'. "Apa kau sudah bisa membaca Naruto-kun?" Ia yang baru diajari Jijii huruf tentu belum bisa membaca, ia cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan mengajarimu Naruto-kun, Jadi aku akan menunggu ditaman sewaktu jam makan siang. Bagaimana? Bisakan Naruto-kun?"

"Yosh, aku akan menunggu ditaman besok Sakura-chan." Sakura yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Tapi ada satulagi yang membuatnya penasaran. 'Kau tidak akan memalukanku kan Outer-chan?!' Tidak menghiraukan Inner. Sakura menghampiri Naruto, wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti saja dan itu sontak membuat wajah Naruto merah padam. "Aaaa... ap... apa yan yang ing ingin kau lakukan Sakura-chan?"

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Aku dari tadi penasaran. Apa kumis mu ini asli?" Sakura tak peduli lagi Naruto mau menjawab nya atau tidak. Ia tanpa izin sudah menyentuh pipi Naruto dan Inner... dia menguburkan dirinya dipadang salju menahan malu karna Outer sudah sesuka hatinya menyentuh pipi Naruto. Anbu yang mengawasi Naruto hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah kedua anak itu apalagi Naruto yang wajahnya sudah mengalahkan merah bando milik Sakura.

* * *

Berpisah dari Naruto. Sakura langsung menuju toko buku dan baju yang ada di pusat kota. Ia akan mengajar Naruto membaca dan menulis jadi ia membeli alat tulis dan buku kosong. Oh ia jua membelikan Naruto beberapa helai baju. Baju untuk dirinya jua. Karna ia jua butuh pakaian untuk latihan.

Selesai berbelanja Sakura berjalan menelusuri tepi jalan tapi sebelumnya ia ingin minum teh sore. Sudah kebiasaan nya setiap sore meminum teh dan memakan sesuatu yang manis, 'tea-time'. Ia akan berhenti di kedai dango. Dan matanya hampir saja terbeliak kaget ketika memasuki gerai dango itu. Kalau saja wajahnya tidak datar pasti akan terlihat terkejut layaknya kesetrum listrik. Mana tidaknya, rambut hitam legam layaknya burung gagak. Poni dihadapannya bagaikan sayap ayam dan bahagian belakangnya seperti... pantat ayam?

**'Woahhhhh gantengnya!'**

'Inner. Diam. Berisik.'

**'Jangan bilang dia Sasuke? SASUKE-KUN!'**

Tapi setaunya Sasuke tidak menyukai makanan manis kecuali ia menemani seseorang dan...

**'Outer-chan! Apa itu kakaknya? Dia ganteng sekali!'**

'Diamlah.'

Inner lagsung diam. Karna ia tahu betapa menakutkan Outer bila kesal. Ia mungkin tak akan berteriak-teriak, memaki atau menampar tapi apa yang dibayangkan didalam fikirannya selalu mengerikan. Heh ia tak bisa bayangkan kalau Outer belajar genjutsu, siapa yang terkena ilusi Outer pasti trauma berat.

Sakura pun memilih tempat duduk berseberangan dengan tempat duduk Uchiha bersaudara itu. Sungguh Sasuke kecil itu terlihat polos dan innocent. Heh Uchiha Itachi membantai habis seluruh klannya, meninggalkan adiknya seorang diri karna rasa cintanya terhadap adiknya begitu besar dan karna dirinya seorang yang cinta damai dan ia tak mau ada perang bersaudara terjadi di Konoha. Sungguh ingin sekali Sakura mentertawainya. Kalau saja Itachi tahu pembantaian klannya menjadi salah satu penyebab perang shinobi ke-empat kerana dendam kesumat adiknya... apa yang akan kau lakukan Uchiha Itachi?

Sakura meminum ocha hangatnya. Tanpa ia sadari Sasuke menatapnya dan tatapan penasaran. Bagi Sasuke sungguh gadis berambut pink itu terlihat seperti boneka. Apa mungkin karna dandanannya. Ah tidak mungkin. Anak-anak perempuan dari klannya jua banyak yang didandani seperti itu dan baginya terlihat biasa tapi kok ini seperti boneka. Cantik. Sakura yang menyadari ada yang menyadari ada yang yang menatapnya langsung menatap balik arah sumbernya. Mata mereka bertemu. Onyx menatap zamrud indah itu dengan tatapan aneh. Dan walaupun wajah si Pink itu datar tiada emosi, itu cukup tuk membuat pipi Sasuke memerah. Itachi yang menyadari perubahan adik kesayangannya itu langsung melihat arah tuju tatapan adiknya dan nahh ia pun mengetahui apa yang dilihat adiknya. Pantas pipi adiknya bersemu merah. Itachi tak menyangkal gadis kecil itu cantik tapi datar, seperti dirinya. Oh tidak bukan seperti dirinya karna ia tak melihat adanya kebencian yang ada hanya, kosong. Sungguh seperti ada tembok penghalang yang menghalangi dirinya yang terkenal jenius untuk membaca raut wajah si Pink belum lagi gadis ini mengingatkan dirinya akan semua anggota Root. Jika Danzo melihat anak ini, pasti ia akan merekrut dan melatihnya tapi untunglah, Root telah dibubarkan oleh Sandaime sendiri. Ia melihat belanjaan disampingnya, pakaian, buku dan alat tulis, mungkin baru mula sekolah dasar.

"Apa kau menyukainya, otouto?" Sasuke baru sadar bahwa masih ada kakaknya disampingnya. Ia langsung memalingkan mukanya dan menggeleng. Sungguh kalau Itachi bukan Uchiha, ia akan ketawa terbahak-bahak. Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura, ia tak memedulikan Itachi lagi. Baginya Sakura berbeda. Anak perempuan lain pasti akan memerah wajahnya tapi Sakura hanya memasang tampang cuek. Sungguhpun begitu, kecantikannya tidak berkurang. Apalagi kalau membayangkan Sakura tersenyum. BLUSH. Wajah Sasuke sudah semerah tomat.

Sakura heran dengan interaksi kedua orang bersaudara itu. Belum lagi wajah Sasuke yang merah seperti menahan sakit, mungkin ia demam atau mungkin panas? Entahlah, bukan urusan nya. Setelah menghabiskan ocha dan dangonya. Ia berdiri untuk pulang tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat ada pembantu nya, Sumi. "Ah syukurlah aku menemukan mu, Sakura-sama." Lagi hanya wajah datar yang terpasang. Sakura hanya membagi barang belanjaannya ke Sumi. Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke lagi. "Ne otouto, namanya Sakura." Sasuke hanya diam. Yah dalam hatinya ia akan mengingat nama itu dan akan mencarinya. Mungkin besok. Semoga saja ia cepat bertemu.

* * *

Sakura pulang dan menceritakan semuanya ke Mebuki. Ia berfikir mungkin Mebuki akan melarangnya berteman dengan Naruto. Eh ternyata Naruto malah diajak makan malam besok. Ia akan memberitahu Naruto besok. Sekarang ia ingin melihat semua belanjaan yang dibelinya tadi tapi setelah ia selesai mandi. Sakura melihat pemberat yang baru dibelinya. Tanpa babibu ia langsung mencobanya. Sungguh ia merasa terkhianati oleh fisik kecilnya ini. Kalau dulu 5kg belum berat menurutnya. Sekarang ia lelah. Sungguh lelah. Ia kembali berjalan menggunakan pemberat mengelilingi kamarnya. Berjalan didinding dan ceiling kamarnya. Ia meningtingkan kakinya dan memulai putaran ballet dengan pemberat. Sungguh berat. Setelah selasai ia lalu membuat beberapa segel tangan dan POOF! Kopi dirinya yang kedua. Ia menyuruh kopinya tidur karna ia ingin latihan dengan shinai yang baru dibelinya. Ia pun menuju taman belakang rumahnya karna ibunya jarang bahkan mungkin tidak pernah mengecek taman belakang milik keluarganya sewaktu malam. Disini jua, setiap malam, ia berlatih. Next target, expert in kenjutsu. Itulah target selanjutnya Sakura.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Sakura wajah nya datar bukan berarti dia dingin kayak Sasuke. Disini Sakura hanya malas bergaul karna dikehidupan sebelumnya ia selalu disalah artikan. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih datar tapi anehnya orang didunia Naruto seperti mengerti apa maunya and yes consider herself as Naruto's fan in real world so that's why she acted like that. I meant what would you do when you meet your crush?

**Tiga karakter pendukung di serial Naruto yang ingin kau temui?**

**Author's answer:** 1\. Madara Uchiha. 2. Kaguya Otsutsuki 3. Sabaku no Gaara. How about you? Siapa yang ingin kau temui?

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE.**

_I was slightly surprised by the number of viewers but they left nothing. Why? How am I supposed to know kalau fic ini ada kekurangan atau tidak kalo nggak ditinggalin review?_

_Edited 08/30/14_


	3. Lunch & Dinner

_Previously known as 'Haru no Sakura,' karna nggak cocok yah saya ubah._

**Author's note: **This is my first fanfic. Please bear in mind that this is "SAKURA-CENTRIC" fic which means she'll beat out the hell out you. *bercanda* Tapi bener loh spotlight fic ini hanya ada di Sakura-chan so yang nggak suka, jangan baca. Mengapa bikin ini fic? Karna menurut ku Kishi should have given her much power in the beginning but he decided not to dan akhirnya bermula kah perkenalan yang menyebalkan dimana Sakura dan obsesinya =='

And ohhhh have you seen the new Sakura's design? I was a lil bit disappointed on her chest development. She's been given everything about Tsunade on her except for her bossoms. She's still as flat as board and I know what to expect from Kishi, dia bakal fokus lebih ngedesign Sasuke. ==' And he has quite a bad taste on fashion, the only kunoichis with better clothes were Kurenai and Ino.

But lately, is it just me or Kishi drew Sakura prettier than before.

Tapi di movie 'The Last', wajah Sakura tambah cantik dan feminim. Cannot wait for le movie this dec. Plus I'm currently waiting for Chapter 689 to be released... though been a weak late due to 'Obon week' festival in Japan.

Di Canon, Sakura lah yang tua diantara mereka bertiga... 'you know who' tapi disini Sakura yang paling bungsu. Loh kok bisa? Bisa dong ini fanfic kan gue yang nulis. Dan karna ini fic gue... yah suka-suka gue mau bikin Sakuranya gimana. Dan karna di Canon juga nggak ada latar belakang tentang keluarga Sakura-chan, saya bikin disini. Habisnya masa Kakashi, Sasuke ama Naruto datang dari keluarga hebat-hebat, Sakuranya nggak? Sakumo seorang ninja hebat tenarnya konon mengalahkan ketiga Sannin, Fugaku... ketua polisi san ketua klan dan Minato dan Kushina... nggak usah diceritain lagi plus hampir semua rookie12 datang dari keluarga ninja dan yang kita nggak tahu cuman Tenten dan Rock Lee.

So yang nggak suka sama latar belakang keluarga Sakura disini diam aja. Kalo situ nggak suka, bikin aja fanfic sendiri. Ini terinspirasi dari film 'Road to Ninja,' Kizashi nggak mungkin jadi Hokage kalo dia bukan ninja hebat.

Plus bayangkan saja keluarga Haruno itu berasal dari klan Kurama yang terkenal akan kekkei genkai genjutsunya.

Kurama = Haruno

(Wala lang Kurama which means tidak ada klan kurama atau lebih tepatnya klan Kurama itu klan Haruno)

p/s: I only play with the characters owned (always be) by Kishi. Punya saya cuman Luna doang.

**WARNING: MARY-SUE!**

* * *

**'Inner berbicara,'**

_'Outer/hati berbicara'_

* * *

**SAKURA's POV**

Aku belajar dan terus belajar. Aku berlatih dan berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk menjadi orang yang berguna suatu saat nanti, maksudku berguna saat misi dan perang shinobi. Sudah ada beberapa jutsu yang aku pelajari. Dan juga aku sudah mulai bisa menerima bahwa sekarang aku adalah Sakura Haruno bukan lagi Luna Abdul. Aku sudah bisa menerima bahwa Mebuki adalah ibuku, Kizashi adalah ayahku dan Naruto adalah orang yang ku anggap sebagai kakak ku. Yah, sudah lebih sepuluh bulan aku mengenal Naruto dan kini kami seperti kakak adik. Ayah dan ibu juga tidak melarang persahabatan kami. Menurut ibu, ia melihat Naruto sebagai Naruto bukan sebagai Kyuubi. Begitupun ayah.

Oh atas saranku, ayah ku sudah berhenti menjadi ketua anbu 9 bulan yang lalu dan menjabat sebagai Jonin-hacho untuk sementara waktu sebelum posisi jabatan itu di isi oleh Shikaku Nara.

Aku kasihan pada ibu, setiap ayah pergi melaksanakan misi, ibu tidak henti-hentinya berdoa memohon semoga ayah baik-baik saja. Pernah waktu umurku menginjak dua tahun, ayah koma hampir dua bulan setelah ia pulang dari Misi kelas 'S' di Amegakure. Aku selalu ditinggal ibu dirumah bersama babysitter bernama Yuri. Ibu seperti orang linglung... dan aku takut aku tidak lagi bisa merasakan dekapan ayahku atau kata 'oyasumi' setiap malam dan membungkusku dengan selimut tebal walaupun cuaca panas dan gerah, hasilnya? Kasurku banjir oleh peluhku. Aku untuk pertama kali takut kehilangan orang tuaku. Kalau dulu mungkin aku tidak peduli tapi ini lain. Aku sangat menyayangi ayahku. Aku bangga bahwa ayahku adalah Haruno Kizashi. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi waktu itu, ibu seakan tidak peduli akan kesehatannya. Mudah marah, Yuri baru bertanya apa sudah waktunya aku makan, ibu langsung memaki-maki Yuri dibilang bodoh lah tidak tahu dirilah apa lah... aku yang biasanya bisa menyimpan rasa takut ku, dimana kalau aku masuk rumah hantu pun aku hanya diam atau ketawa terkikik menjadi takut melihat ibu seperti itu... tubuhku sedikit bergetar dan ibu langsung memeluk ku ketika menyadari ia sudah lepas kendali, kulihat mata ibu sudah bengkak dan merah seperti kehabisan air mata. Yang bisa kulakukan karna keterbatasan ku yang terjebak dalam tubuh balita hanya mengusap wajahnya seakan menghapus air mata yang sudah kering itu.

Setelah berhenti menjadi ketua jounin Hokage-sama meminta agar ayah menjadi Tokubetsu-jounin dan menjadi pengawal Hokage atau para tetua tapi ia menolaknya dan memilih untuk menjadi Duta Konoha katanya ia ingin mempererat aliansi shinobi dan jadilah ia Haruno Kizashi, duta pertama perwakilan Konoha.

Ibu bahagia bukan main mengetahui ayahku sudah tidak berprofesi sebagai ninja lagi. Bukannya ia tidak mendukung, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk stress berkepanjangan memikirkan suaminya pulang dengan selamat atau apa. Ia mengerti lebih baik seorang ninja gugur dalam melaksanakan misi daripada hidup karna lari dari misi... bagaimanupun ia dulu adalah seorang kunoichi berpangkat jonin sebelum menikah dengan ayah tapi sebagai seorang istri ia lebih baik melihat suaminya hidup dan bernafas.

Dan pekerjaanya sebagai perwakilan Konoha akan dimulai dalam waktu dua minggu lagi. Aku sudah bilang aku pengen ikut!

Ohh sebelum ayah berhenti menjadi anbu, aku dengan tampang polos memberi satu gambar yang ku corek dari entah buku apa dan bilang, "kita buka toko kue." Haha yang aku tahu keluarga Haruno itu ahli dalam bidang teh... jadi tidak ada salahnya kan membuka toko kueh dan teh. Ayah hanya tersenyum dan aku lagi dengan tampang polos memberitahu untuk kompensasi. Biar lah ia curiga aku prodigy atau genius yang penting pendapatan tiap bulan itu harus selalu ada. Di Konoha cuman ada gerai dango, Ichiraku Ramen dan Yakiniku-Q.

Ibu setuju dengan usulku apalagi ibu dari ayahku, nenekku punya gelar 'tangan teh' atau 'dewi teh' karna ia sangat spesialis sekali dalam meracik teh... dan itu ia turunkan ke cucu semata wayangnya, aku. Ia baru saja seminggu yang lalu berangkat ke Negeri Teh, ia sudah lama tinggal disana dari sebelum aku ada. Ia akan kembali ke Konoha bulan depan bersama kakek dengan semua jenis teh... bahkan teh yang susah didapat dan akan tinggal permanen disini. Ayah sudah mengurusi surat izin tinggal mereka disini. Tohhh rumah Haruno itu cukup besar untuk kami bertiga. Naruto bahkan disediakan kamarnya sendiri oleh ibuku.

Sekarang disinilah aku, menemani ibuku, Mebuki dan pembantu rumah, Sumi, berbelanja keperluan dapur di pagi hari. Aku meminta ibuku untuk memasak makan siang yang spesial karna hari ini Naruto berulang tahun tapi sudah melarang ibu untuk tidak membuat ramen. Tapi sepertinya aku lupa memberitahu Naruto untuk datang kerumahku siang ini.

"Ibu, aku pergi sebentar. Aku lupa memberitahu Naru-chan untuk makan siang bersama."

Tanpa menunggu jawapan dari ibu, aku melambaikan tangan ku dan shunshin ke luar pasar.

Jangan bertanya padaku bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu. Aku itu dulu otaku dan karena keinginan kuat ku untuk mengetahuinya aku belajar sendiri melalui gulungan-gulungan yang tersimpan di ruang kerja ayahku, al hasil aku bisa bershunpo. Loh bukannya shunshin? Aku lebih suka memanggilnya shunpo karna kebanyakan shunshin di serial Naruto selalu ada 'poof' sedangkan aku... ya tidak ada asap, tidak ada 'poof' dan tidak ada segel tangan. Walau kelihatan seperti tidak ada segel tangan sebenarnya Inner lah yang membuat segel tangan, jadi aku terlihat menghilang begitu saja. Aku hanya menyebut nama jutsu dan mengalirkan cakra, kerjasama yang bagus bukan? Aku terlihat seperti bershunpo ria seperti Yoruichi. Hahaha.

Sekarang aku berada dikerumunan menuju apartemen Naruto. Waktu pertama kali aku datang berkunjung aku hampir tidak bisa mebedakan yang mana gudang yang mana tempat tinggalnya Naruto. Dan tepat pada saat itu juga aku tidak henti-hentinya mengomel. Telinga Naruto saja sudah sampai merah.

Aku dulu adalah seorang yang menderita penyakit OCD dimana aku akan memcuci tanganku berulang kali sehingga aku dapat meyakinkan diriku tanganku sudah bersih atau aku akan melap sesuatu sebelum ku pegang lebih dari satu jam baru aku mau menyentuhnya atau sewaktu aku SD, aku tidak akan mengambil pencil yang sudah jatuh atau sudah dipegang teman sekelasku hingga aku dihukum karna tidak mengerjakan tugas. Aku tau aku aneh tapi apa mereka mau tahu dan bertanya 'kenapa?' atau memberi solusi tentang penyakitku itu? Huh aku bahkan harus sendirian ke terapis untuk mengurangi keOCDian ku dan butuh lebih 10 tahun aku bisa mengendalikan diriku walau ada masanya aku kembali seperti dulu tapi tidaklah sekronik dulu.

Melihat keadaan apartemennya yang seperti kandang sapi itu, aku menyuruhnya membersihkan semalaman suntuk tapi aku trauma setelah itu. Uang jajanku habis. Dompetku yang biasanya penuh jadi kurus kering. Habis sudah angan ku untuk membeli buku dan baju tapi biarlah. Biarlah jadi pelajaran untuk tidak mentraktir Naruto ramen lagi.

**End of Sakura's pov.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tanpa Sakura sadar ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Ia penasaran dengan gadis kecil yang menghilang tanpa segel tangan apapun. Seperti shunshin. Bahkan Shunshin no Shisui masih memperlihatkan segel tangannya walo samar. Sungguh ia penasaran. Yang ia tahu tentang gadis cilik itu adalah putri tunggal keluarga Haruno. Heh buah tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Kedua pasangan Haruno itu masih disegani didunia shinobi.

_'Sakura... Haru no Sakura. Nama yang indah, seindah orangnya. Sakura dimusim semi.'_ Gumamnya dalam hati sambil menyeringai. Ia kembali ke aktivitas asalnya karna tidak mau diucap penguntit dan pedofil.

* * *

Malas bershunpo, Sakura memilih untuk berjalan sambil melihat sekeliling kota Konoha. 'Konoha di pagi hari,' pikirnya. Sakura tersenyum menampakkan lekukan lesung pipit dikedua pipinya. Tanpa menyadari ada mata yang memperhatikannya.

Masih terbuai dengan Konoha dipagi hari, Sakura harus dikejutkan oleh suara cempreng Inner.

**'OUTER-CHAAAAANN! Ituuuu ada Sasuke-kun!'**

_'Aku tidak peduli.'_

**'Tapi Outer-chan lihat lahhh dia sangat manis. Ku mohon menolehlah.'**

_'Malas.'_

Sakura yang pada dasarnya malas meladeni Inner dengan fangirlisme-nya terus berjalan menelusuri pertokoan. Sama sekali tidak peduli akan Sasuke yang dilintasinya begitu saja.

xxx

Sasuke bercita-cita ingin menjadi seperti Itachi. Baginya dunianya hanya terfokus bagaimana menjadi seperti Itachi. Tapi ada kalanya ia ingin ayahnya melihatnya sebagai Sasuke bukan pengikut Itachi... seketika pikiran Sasuke terhenti apabila ia melihat bayangan pink. Dan detik berikutnya ia terpaku melihat pemandangan didepan matanya. Gadis pink yang dijumpainya di gerai dango dulu. Gadis yang menyerupai boneka. Gadis cilik mungil sepertinya seumuran dengannya, rambut pinknya dikepang samping dan senyuman itu... indah ditambah kedua lesung pipit sebagai pemanis. Seperti peri. Ah kalaupun peri itu wujud yang ada ia bakal iri dengan gadis itu. Tapi apa gadis kecil itu tau bahwa mereka pernah bertemu... kalaupun iya apa ia akan mengingatnya karna itu sudah hampir setahun yang lalu dan Sasuke pun harus menelan sedikit kekecewaan ketika gadis itu hanya melintasinya. _'Hahhh kenapa aku ini? Bukannya aku harus mencari aniki yang meninggalkan ku dirumah sendirian?' _Batinnya berucap dan ia pun meneruskan perjalanannya.

* * *

Mebuki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sakuranya menghilang begitu saja. Sumi sepertinya sudah hafal dengan tingkah laku putri majikannya itu... selalu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Haruno Mebuki, wanita cantik berkarisma, berambut pirang dipotong pendek, bermata emerald yang diwariskannya ke putri semata wayangnya. Berjalan bersama pembatu rumahnya, Sumi. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa dirinya dulu adalah seorang kunoichi dengan pangkat jounin. Tak ada jua yang tahu kalau ia spesialis taijutsu. Yang tahu hanya orang seangkatannya atau yang mengenalinya. Mebuki terkekeh mengingat hal itu. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti bernostalgia. Dan bercerita mengenai nostalgia, ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya di masa lalu.

"Hisashiburi, Gai-kun!"

Yang ditegur langsung menoleh dan berteriak, "SENSEIIIIIIIIII!"

Tanpa babibu ia langsung berlari dan ingin memeluk Mebuki tapi belum sampai menyentuhnya, ia sudah diterjang terlempar keatas atap. Sumi dan yang lain langsung pucat pasi melihat nasib Maito Gai dilempar dengan entengnya oleh Mebuki. Sumi sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Mebuki bisa semenakutkan itu.

"Sensei! Sungguh semangat masa muda mu tidak pernah luntur tapi sayang aku harus pergi ke kantor untuk memberi laporan misi ku. Kapan-kapan kita bernostalgia yaa sensei. Aku akan mengajak Ebisu dan Genma. Reuni team kita seperti dulu." Tutur Gai dengan wajah kecewa. Sungguh ingin sekali ia bersembang dengan mantan gurunya walaupun ia masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sensei'. Ia sangat menghormati Mebuki. Wanita kedua setelah ibunya yang mengajarkannya tentang hidup!

Mebuki tersenyum melihat tingkah Gai. Sungguh tidak berubah. Lima tahun yang lalu sebelum ia berhenti menjadi kunoichi ia ditugaskan untuk menjadi jonin pengawas tim Gai dan sekarang lihatlah... Maito Gai berusia 19 tahun, sudah menjadi jounin seperti dirinya dulu. "Ya baiklah, kapan-kapan berkunjunglah kerumah Gai-kun. Pasti Kizashi-kun senang ada teman ngobrol dan teman latihan."

"Hahahahahahaha ya ya ba baiklah. Aku akan mencari waktu kosong untuk kesana." Peluh langsung bercucuran mendengarkan kata 'latihan' bersama Kizashi. Ia lebih rela terkena 'Tsukoyomi' dari klan Uchiha daripada genjutsunya Kizashi. Belum lagi ia sudah mendengar khabar bahwa beliau sudah pensiun dari perkerjaan ninja-nya. Pasti punya waktu luang tapi...

"Bukannya Kizashi-dono akan menjadi duta perwakilan Konoha ke Sunagakure dalam terdekat ini?"

"Ohh iya, Kizashi bakal berangkat dalam waktu dua minggu ini mungkin setelah dokumen dari Hokage-sama selesai dia akan berangkat cuman untuk seminggu saja kok, selesai perbicangan dan mentandatangani perjanjian, Kizashi-kun pasti pulang. Ermm bukannya kau mau ke kantor Hokage ya Gai-kun?" tanya Mebuki.

"AHHHHHHH aku lupa... ini pertama kalinya aku memecahkan rekor dimana aku telat tiga menit! Ya sudah sensei, aku pamit. Semoga semangat masa muda sensei terus berkobar!" Ia pun berlari meninggalkan Mebuki dan Sumi yang terputar oleh angin lariannya.

Mebuki menata rambutnya kembali dan tersenyum sambil terkikik geli, sungguh mantan muridnya yang satu itu.

Sumi ikut melangkahkan kakinya setelah melihat majikannya kembali berjalan kedepan. "Ne Sumi, kita tinggal membeli tuna, salmon dan unagi."

"Ha'i Mebuki-sama."

xxx

Sampainya di bahagian ikan, Mebuki terus memilih-milih ikan segar sakin asyiknya, ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Mebuki-chan!"

Mebuki menoleh, betapa kagetnya ia bertemu teman arisannya sekaligus teman lamanya...

"Ahhhh Mikoto" balasnya menyapa kembali. Dilihatnya ia bersama anak sulungnya.

"Yo Itachi-kun." Itachi hanya bisa melonggo disapa seperti itu. Ibunya pernah bercerita tentang wanita didepannya ini. Yang ia tahu Mebuki adalah orang yang tegas. Lebih tegas dibanding suaminya, Kizashi-dono. Itachi sempat bertemu dengan Haruno Kizashi yang pada waktu itu menjabat sebagai ketua jonin sementara sebelum posisinya digantikan oleh Shikaku Nara. Yang ia dengar bahkan ayahnya, ketua klan Uchiha yang disegani itu tidak mau terperangkap didalam genjutsu beliau. Ia tidak begitu fokus sehingga yang ia dengar hanya samar-samar percakapan kedua wanita itu...

"Datang nanti malam kerumah ku Mebuki-chan. Bawa Kizashi-kun dan putri kesayangan mu." hanya itulah yang sempat ia dengar. Ia bosan, dilihatnya dibelakang Mebuki, seorang perempuan ditaksir tua 6 tahun diatasnya. Atau mungkin lebih, mungkin 17 tahun? Entahlah ia malas menanggapinya terlihat kedua pipinya bersemua merah. Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya, 'penggemar'

"Aniki!" buyar lamunan Itachi, ia tersenyum mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Ahhh baka-otouto.

"Kau meninggalkan kan ku lagi aniki!" Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya. Ah manisnya adiknya ini.

Mebuki yang mendengar teriakan dan melihat sendiri bocah lelaki itu langsung bertanya, "wah lihat siapa jagoan kecil ini?"

Sasuke malu bukan main, tersenyum kecil lalu membalas pertanyaannya, "Namaku Sasuke. U-chi-ha Sasuke." Tuturnya bangga bahwa ia berasal dari klan Uchiha.

"Ahh kau si bungsu itu yah? Ibu banyak bercerita tentang mu dan anikimu. Putri ku pasti senang kalau ketemu dengan kalian berdua." Kata Mebuki.

"Memangnya dimana putri kecil mu itu?" Tanya Mikoto sambil memilih ikan-ikan segar.

"Lagi kerumah temannya, nah Mikoto aku pamit. Sampai ketemu lagi nanti malam." Ujarnya berlalu pergi bersama Sumi.

"Nahh kalian dengarkan. Ibu mengundang teman ibu bersama keluarganya untuk makan malam dirumah kita jadi kalian harus bantu ibu nanti."

Mendengar perkataan ibunya, mereka berdua hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Hari ini, usiaku genap lima tahun dan Kura-chan mengundangku datang kerumahnya siang ini. Ah aku memanggil Sakura dengan Kura-chan karna ia hanya memanggilku Naru.

Menurut Sakura, keluarga Haruno ingin membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk ulang tahun ku. Aku hanya tahu mengiyakan karna aku tidak tahu kalau ulang tahun itu bisa dimeriahkan. Semoga Mebuki baa-chan membuatkan ramen super spesial! Aku masih ingat pertama kalinya aku diperkenalkan oleh Sakura kepada ramen.

flashback ON

"Ne Naru-chan karena kau sudah membereskan kamar dan membersihkan semuanya dirumahmu ini, aku akan mentraktir mu makan!"

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, mataku langsung berbinar. Pasti Sakura akan mentraktirku dengan sandwich ham istimewa buatan Yumi-san yang selalu dibekalkannya.

Aku yang tidak sabar langsung bertanya, "apa Sumi-san membuat bekal lebih untukmu Kura-chan?"

Sakura tetap saja manis dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Ia masih membereskan sisa makanan yang sudah basi itu kedalam plastik sampah. "Sumi-san tidak membuatkan ku bekal apapun Naru-chan."

Lama aku berpikir ternyata Sakura sudah mencuci tangannya dan ia terus mengambil tangan ku. Bergandengan tangan menelusuri kota Konoha. Aku tau tatapan jijik dilempar kepadaku tapi kenapa Sakura terlihat seperti tidak peduli. Apa dia tidak tahu? Ah aku tahu Sakura itu super-pinter! Menurut Jiji, Sakura itu terlahir genius dan mungkin pro... emm pro, produgma? Entahlah pentingnya ia genius. Aku saja diajarinya membaca dan mengira. Bahkan ia mengajariku memasak pancake untuk sarapan. Padahal umurnya satu tahun dibawahku.

"Jangan menunduk. Lantai itu tidak menarik Naru-chan. Semakin kau menunduk, semakin mereka mencemohmu." Tangan kami masih bertautan, aku menoleh kearahnya, matanya tetap menatap kedepan. Aku pun tersenyum (baca: cengiran)

Sampai ditempat tujuan, baru melangkah masuk semua mata menatap ke arah kami lebih tepat nya ke arah ku. Sakura berjalan lurus dan memilih tempat duduk untuk kami berdua. Aku hanya mengikuti Sakura. Jujur aku masih takut mereka akan menyakiti ku seperti dulu. Dulu... sebelum Sakura hadir. Tapi rasa takut ku bukannya hilang malah semakin bertambah, 'bagaimana kalau Sakura yang tersakiti?' Aku pasti tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyakiti Sakura!

"Paman, aku mau dua air putih, miso ramen dengan daging asap satu dan soyu ramen ekstra jagung." Sakura sudah memesan makanan dan aku pun langsung duduk disampingnya.

"Jangan dipeduli Naru-chan!" Kata Sakura yang masih menatap kedepan melihat bagaimana paman tadi merebus mee nya tanpa menoleh kearahku. Kadang aku heran, kenapa Sakura selalu menatap lurus kedepan. Dia pernah bilang, dia kalau sudah fokus pada satu benda, yah hanya benda itu lah yang dilihatnya.

Tapi tak apa. Bagiku, Sakura yang mau mengakui keberadaan ku dan selalu berada disampingku sudah cukup.

Lamunan ku buyar ketika ada dua mangkuk penuh asap didepan ku. Sakura mengambil yang berkuah hitam dan aku sebagai orang yang ditraktir tahu diri bahwa yang satu lagi itu untukku.

"Selanat datang di Ichiraku Ramen, namaku Teuchi dan itu putriku Ayame. Kalau kau mau tambah, tinggal panggil aku atau Ayame."

Aku binggung mau membalasnya bagaimana. Ku lirik Sakura, dia sudah memakan hidangannya. 'Duhhhh Kura-chan, sungguh kau tidak membantuku sama sekali.'

Aku ragu tapi sudahlah aku harus beranikan diriku. Sakura pernah berkata, 'kalau belum coba, kau belum akan mengetahui hasilnya. Kalau berhasil kan bagus. Kalau tidak, ya coba lagi sampai berhasil.' Baiklah kita coba kata-kata mu itu Kura-chan. "Ano, namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan err ini... adikku, Sakura-chan!"

Kulihat paman Teuchi tersenyum. Hah?! Dia tersenyum? Ia... hahahaha yosh! Beban satu sudah hilang.

Aku tahu Sakura tersenyum sangat tipis karena ketika meliriknya aku melihat lekukan dipipunya. Aku menyengir!

"Kura-chan, apa yang kau berikan untukku ini?" Aku mengambil hidangan itu dan menunjukkannya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan acara tiup-meniupnya. Ia menoleh kearah dan tersenyum lalu berkata, "surga di mangkok."

Aku... tidak mengerti. Masa surga bisa dimakan. Aku benci kata yang berbunga-bunga dan parahnya hampir semua perkataan Sakura selalu ada bunga-bunga. Seperti teka-teki. Tapi aku tak ingin berdebat. Aku pasti kalah.

Aku mengambil sumpit dan sudu dan ...

1 detik

7 detik

3 menit

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Ini... enak Kura-chan! Ah tidak bahkan kata enak saja tidak cukup untuk ini. Kau benar ini seperti memakan surga! Aku terharu Kura-chan"

"Kau boleh tambah kalau kau mau, Naru-chan."

flashback OFF.

Tapi setelah itu Sakura tidak lagi mau mentraktirku. Yang ada Sakura membelikanku dompet kodok yang diberi nama 'Gama-chan'.

'Belajarlah menabung Naru-chan agar kau bisa melahap semua jenis ramen'

Sejak itu, Gama-chan berubah menjadi gendut. Itu hasilku menolong Jiji membersihkan kantor Hokage setiap 3 kali seminggu atau menolong para anbu-san menyeterika pakaian mereka. Dan kerana kegendutan Gama-chan, aku benar-benar bisa melahap semua jenis ramen, hampir setiap hari aku menghabiskan lebih dari 30 ramen tapi waktu Sakura mengetahuinya, Sakura mengomeliku... lagi.

'Aku tau kau menabung hanya untuk memakan ramen tapi kau juga harus memikirkan kesehatanmu Naru-chan. Memangnya ada apa Hokage yang sakit-sakitan? Bagaimana bisa kau melindungi Konoha berserta isinya kalau kau sakit? Boge? Kesehatan itu penting bagi seorang ninja. Minggu depan, kurangi separuh porsi ramen mu, dua minggu depan, kurangi lagi separuhnya, dan kurangi seterusnya sampai kau hanya memakan ramen mu sekali dalam seminggu.'

Aku tersenyum (baca:nyegir) mengingat kejadian itu. Walaupun dia itu aneh tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengikatku untuk terus berdekatan dengan dirinya.

'Kebaikan bukan untuk dipertontonkan Naru-chan.

* * *

**normal POV**

Sesudah mampir untuk memberitahu Naruto tentang acara makan siang dirumah keluarganya, Sakura berjalan melewati taman rekreasi hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mencuit hatinya. Sesuatu yang mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia jua akan berakhir seperti orang yang tengah terisak itu.

"Hiks... hiks... chichiue! Doushite? Aku membenci mereka! Sangat! Hanya karna kita budak kelas bawah dan mereka bangsawan. Mereka mengambilmu dariku. Hiks... hiks... aku sendirian. Kenapa? Hiks"

Sakura mendekati sang bocah yang menangis. Terlihat lebih tua dari dirinya. Mungkin usianya bisa ditaksir dalam 6 tahun.

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku. Dihadapannya, seorang bocah lelaki berambut coklat panjang dan dahi diperban sedang menangis terisak-isak.

Sakura berjalan menuju kearah Neji. Tanpa si bocah mendonggak pun, Sakura tahu yang akan diperlihatkan bocah itu adalah dua bola mata berwarna perak milik ciri khas klan Hyuuga. Neji mencoba berhenti menangis. Padahal nafsu hatinya ingin mengeluarkan segala kepedihannya nyatanya selalu ada saja pengganggu. Dan lebih menyebalkan si pengganggu itu duduk seenak jidat lebarnya disebelahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menyuruh orang itu pergi tapi tidak jadi. Bukan tidak jadi, Neji tidak bisa. 'Cantik,' batinnya. Dilihatnya, gadis seusia sepupunya. Yang membuat mereka berbeda adalah, Neji membenci sepupunya Hinata sedangkan gadis disampingnya entahlah... ia kagum. Gadis itu menatap lurus kedepan dan mau tak mau Neji mengikuti arah tuju penglihatan gadis itu. Tidak ada yang menarik. Yang ada hanya pemandangan hutan rimba.

"Kenapa kau berhenti menangis?"

Neji terdiam, ia menoleh kembali. Gadis itu tetap saja menatap lurus kedepan. Gadis ini aneh biasanya orang akan bertanya kenapa ia menangis bukannya kenapa ia tidak menangis lagi.

"Kau tau, seharusnya kau luapkan saja perasaan mu yang tadi." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Namamu siapa?" Hanya itu yang ayat yang bisa Neji keluarkan.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Nama mu siapa?" Walaupun Sakura tahu siapa dia tapi tidak mungkin kan dia bilang, 'aku tahu namamu ialah Hyuuga Neji dan kau sangat percaya pada yang namanya takdir dan pada awalnya kau sangat muak akan kaum elit di klanmu.' Bisa-bisa ia dicap Neji sebagai salah satu fangirls nya. Memang sih Neji adalah salah satu tokoh favorit Luna dan sempat nangis bombay ketika Neji meninggal melindungi Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Ahh," hanya itu balasan Sakura tapi ia tetap memandang lurus kedepan. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Ia lebih baik memandang lurus kedepan daripada menundukkan kepalanya. Ia membalikkan badannya, menghadap Neji.

"Mengapa kau berhenti menangis? Apa kau malu?" sebenarnya Sakura mati-matian menahan malunya. Didepan matanya seorang Neji hidup lagi bersuara. "Rambutmu indah." Lanjut Sakura. Ia tak dapat menutup mulutnya. Toh itu kan yang benar.

"Memangnya apa aku harus menangis didepan mu? Kau tidak mengerti. Tidak akan pernah! Kau tidak merasa kehilangan." Neji geram dengan gadis aneh ini. Cantik sih tapi kok seperti tidak peka.

"Memangnya apa yang aku tidak mengerti? Hmmm?" Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyeringai. Lucu. Neji disini sungguh lucu. Sakura sudah mempunyai hobi baru. Membuat Neji sebel.

Neji menghela nafas. Capek. Itu yang ia rasakan. Mungkin berbagi dengan si Pink ini tidak begitu menyakitkan. "Ayahku meninggal." Hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapkan. Ia malas menceritakan apa yang sebernarnya terjadi. Yang seharusnya lenyap itu bukan ayahnya.

"Ahhh..." Sakura kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Neji hampir melotot. Biasanya... kata maaf selalu didengarkannya bila orang-orang tahu bahwa ayahnya meninggal. Tapi dia... dia hanya tersenyum dan menatap kedepan.

"Kau aneh," gumam Neji. Sakura menoleh kearah Neji. Seperti tahu apa yang ada dibenak Sakura, Neji langsung menjawab, "pertama kau bertanya mengapa aku berhenti menangis. Kedua, kau tidak meminta maaf, atas pernyataan bahwa ayahku sudah pergi. Kau aneh, sangat aneh. Orang teraneh."

_'Akan ada dua orang teraneh yang bakal muncul dihidupmu kelak. Lebih aneh dari diriku, Neji-kun.'_

Sekarang Sakura bukan lagi menatap kedepan. Ia menghadap Neji dan melihatnya. Perak bertemu zamrud.

"Seharusnya kau lanjutkan saja tangisan mu tadi agar bisa sedikit meringankan beban fikiran mu dan kenapa aku tidak meminta maaf? Apa aku penyebab ayahmu meninggal? Bukan kan? Tapi aku rasa ayahmu tidak ingin melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hidup harus maju kedepan. Bukan berarti kau harus melupakan kejadian ini. Yang terpenting sekarang buatlah ayahmu bangga jika benar kau benar menyayangi beliau. Ia memang sudah meninggalkan mu didunia ini tapi disini dihatimu *sambil merapatkan jari telunjuknya kearah jantung Neji* ia akan tetap hidup asal kau terus mengingatnya. Ayahmu pasti melihatmu dari atas sana. Hahhh aku rasa itu kalimat terpanjang pernah ku ucapkan. Ya sudah, aku pamit pulang dulu Hyuuga-kun. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Belum sempat ia berkata apa-apa, Sakura sudah menghilang. Ia binggung. Kemana perginya Sakura? Tapi semua yang dikatakanbya benar. Tubuh Neji pun kembali merosot dan menangis meraung-raung menumpahkan segala rasa yang ada dihatinya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Daripada tinggal menangisi masa lalu seharusnya ia berusaha membuat masa depan dan membuat ayahnya bangga.

'Arigato, Sakura-chan.'

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Disinilah aku. Dirumah keluarga Haruno. Aku dihadapkan dengan berbagai hidangan. Mulai dari katsu ayam, battayaki daging, una-nabe, salmon dan tuna sashimi, tempura sayur, acar dan nasi putih. Aku hanya bisa melonggo. Ini semua untukku?

Mebuki-baachan terkikik geli melihat, berkata, "Maaf ya Naruto-kun, hehehe baa-chan tidak tau apa ini sesuai selera mu atau tidak. Habisnya Sakura-chan melarang baa-chan membuatkan ramen. Oh iya hampir lupa, otanjoubi omedetou Naruto-kun."

Entah kenapa rasa hangat dan haru menjalar dihatiku dan mengelitik diperutku dan tanpa sadar air mata berbulir-bulir turun menangis. Aku merasa ada yang memeluk ku dan aku sadar Mebuki-baachan mendekapku, ia mengusap lembut rambut dan pipiku menghapus air mataku.

"Arigato baa-chan. Cukup dengan kau, ojii-chan dan Kura-chan berbagi sedikit kehangatan keluarga... itu sudah cukup."

Mebuki-baachan melepas pelukannya dariku. Aku melihat Mebuki-baachan dan Kizashi-ojiichan tersenyum. Oji-chan menepuk bahu ku dan ia berkata, "kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Karna kau Sakura-chan tidak lagi kesepian. Dia bahkan menjadi sedikit lebih terbuka. Walaupun sedikit."

Aku mengerti apa maksudmu Oji-chan... hah Sakura tidak pernah mau bicara dengan orang luar selain keluarga kecuali aku. Alasannya karna ia takut. Justru yang harusnya takut itu aku.

* * *

**normal POV**

Naruto sudah langsung pulang karna ingat akan janjinya dengan Hokage-sama. Tinggal lah ketiga orang Haruno itu menikmati waktu petang dengan teh. Kizashi dan Mebuki memilih ocha sementara Sakura menikmati teh hitamnya dengan madu.

Mebuki berdehem, "keluarga kita diundang makan malam oleh keluarga Uchiha dan aku sudah bilang kita akan datang."

Kizashi hanya diam, menyirup kembali ochaa hangatnya sambil menutup mata... membuktikan ia sangat menikmati waktu seperti ini dan ia hanya bergumam saja dengan apa yang dikatakan istrinya tanda ia setuju-setuju saja toh sudah lama ia tidak bertemu teman lamanya itu. Terakhir ia bertemu sewaktu ada pertemuan dengan Hokage-sama hampir dua bulan yang lalu bagi mendiskusikan tentang mempererat hubungan Konoha dengan aliansi shinobi lainnya.

"Oh Sakura-chan, ibu sudah menyuruh Sumi untuk menyediakan kimono untuk nanti malam, kau mau ibu bantu?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Sakura kembali meneguk tehnya. Waktu sore yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, apa kau yakin mau ikut ayah ke Suna? Kau tidak tahu Suna itu tidak seperti Konoha." Kizashi memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Tekadnya bulat ingin ikut ayahnya toh cuman seminggu kan?

"Apa ibu tidak ikut?" Hanya itu yang ada dibenak Sakura.

Mebuki hanya bergumam, "entahlah Sakura-chan, mungkin iya mungkin tidak. Ibu malas kalau terlalu jauh dari rumah tapi liatlah. Nanti ibu pikirkan."

Sakura menyelesaikan tehnya dan pergi menuju kamarnya. "Ne Kizashi, bagaimana kalau kita liburan ke Kiri setelah selesai urusanmu dari Suna?"

"Ya ya baiklah. Asal Sakura-chan mau. Aku mau tidur petang dulu. Bangunkan saja aku nanti kalo aku tidak terbangun."

xxx

Sakura sudah siap untuk acara makan malam dirumah keluarga Uchiha. Sakura melihat dirinya dicermin besar miliknya.

**'Woww Outer-chan, rambutmu... cantik. Maksudku rambut ku yang indah bukan kau. Wahaha kau hanya meminjam.'**

_'Dan jangan lupa, aku menjadikan mu berguna. Setidaknya kau tidak hanya menjadi figuran. Apa kau lupa dulu Sakura hanya menjadi ninja agar Sasuke mau melihatnya? Sekarang aku merubahnya. Impaskan? Kau membuatku cantik dan aku membuatmu kuat.'_

**'...'**

Sakura tahu ia berlebihan tapi entahlah. Ada kalanya ia lepas kendali. Inner yang memulai... selalu mengungkit masalah bahwa ia Luna hanya meminjam tapi tanpa dirinya... dua tahun depan pasti Sakura Haruno akan dibuli dan hidup dibawah bayang-bayang Ino.

**'Maafkan aku.'**

_'Sudahlah aku malas memperpanjang masalah.'_

Sakura kembali merapikan kimononya. Benar ia pun mengaku Sakura cantik. Kimono putih dengan corak pohon bunga sakura yang bermekaran dan obi merah darah. Ibunya seperti tau saja apa yang disukainya. Rambutnya dikepang dibagian samping dan dililit kembali terlihatlah seperti kepangan rambut itu bando. Selebihnya Sakura menyanggul dengan asal-asalan... cantik. Untuk alas kaki... ia memakai kaos kaki tebal berwarna putih dan flat shoes merah senada dengan obinya.

* * *

-**Kediaman Uchiha**-

"Ahhhh kalian sudah sampai?" Mikoto setengah berteriak. Mebuki membawakan serbuk teh ginseng dan kueh kering sebagai buah tangan. "Hehehe terima kasih Mebuki-chan. Aduhh cantiknya, siapa namamu?"

Sakura menatap Mikoto. Mata zamrudnya seperti menyelidiki saja dan Mikoto seperti tersedot kedalam mata hijau itu. Sungguh bukannya ia merasa tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu tapi usia orang yang menatapnya itu hampir sama dengan anak bungsunya.

Mebuki hampir terkekeh melihat wajah Mikoto yang sepertinya terpaku melihat Sakura. Ia menyentuh pundak Sakura sebagai tanda supaya Sakura mau menjawab soalan Mikoto.

"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal."

Mikoto... membisu dan "ahhhhhhhhhhgggggg manisnya! Dari dulu aku selalu ingin mempunyai anak perempuan!" Mikoto memeluk Sakura, erat, sangat erat. Mebuki bukannya tidak suka. Ia melerai pelukan mereka. "Ne Mikoto, Sakura-chan sudah berubah biru." Dan Mikoto kembali meracau meminta maaf.

Kizashi hanya bisa diam. Ia malas meleraikan mereka. Mikoto yang baru sadar terus mempersilakan keluarga Haruno itu masuk.

Ternyata Fugaku, si ketua klan sudah menunggu diruang tamu. Melihat teman lamanya ia hanya menyeringai. Kizashi hanya memandang bosan Fugaku. 'Tidak berubah'.

"Putri mu?" Fugaku memecah suasana. "Aa, kedua putra mu mana?" Dan obrolan pun berlanjut hingga ke meja makan. Mereka tinggal menunggu dua orang lagi.

"Mereka pasti latihan. Padahal aku sudah memberitahu mereka tentang acara ini."

Mikoto terus mendumel sementara para pria terus dengan obrolan mereka.

"Tadaima, maaf kami telat." Suara dingin Itachi terdengar. "Maafkan kami kaa-san." Sasuke ikut menimpung.

Dan seketika itu, dua pasang mata onyx itu membulat. Itachi lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Itachi ingat gadis kecil yang dijumpainya di gerai dango... ternyata wajahnya tetap saja datar seperti hari itu eh, wajah yang mengingatkan dirinya akan anggota anbu root. Itachi menyeringai melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah merah. Perinya. Kali ini Sasuke tidak boleh gagal seperti tadi. Ia tak boleh kaku lagi. Mikoto melambaikan tangannya menyuruh mereka berdua mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing.

Sekarang Sakura duduk dihimpit kedua kakak beradik itu karna Mebuki memilih untuk berpindah tempat dan sebelum Sakura menyingkirkan dirinya, Itachi lebih dulu memegang bahu Sakura menahan dirinya supaya tidak beranjak pergi. Itachi beruasah keras mengontrol emosinya. 'Itachi, gadis ini berusia empat tahun. Jangan jadi pedofil.' Sasuke cemburu. Selalu saja Itachi. Semua Itachi. Tapi kali ini ia tidak mau kalah.

Sakura yang pada dasarnya malas meladeni kakak beradik itu hanga bisa melihat lurus kehadapan yang sialnya adalah Uchiha Fugaku. Sakura menghela nafas ketika tau bahwa ketua klan itu sedang melihatnya. Sakura tidak tahu mau berbuat apa, ia biasanya memandang lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh kiri dan kanan. Tapi masalahnya pemandangan didepan matanya tidak seindah pemandangan Konoha. "Berapa umur mu? Sakura kan namamu?" Fugaku coba menetralisirkan suasana canggung yang terjadi.

"Ah maafkan aku. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Haruno Sakura dan aku berumur empat tahun." Sakura tahu jawapannya itu sudah cukup.

'Matanya sama seperti Itachi.' Fikir Fugaku. "Apa kau akan masuk ke akademi ninja? Kau tahu dulu aku, istriku dan ayahmu satu team sewaktu kami masih genin."

Sakura tersenyum. Duo Uchiha itu tidak peduli pada nasi panas mereka, yang mereka peduli senyuman Sakura yang seperti salju di sahara.

"Aku tahu, aku melihat foto kalian di ruang kerja ayah. Dan iya aku akan mendaftar masuk ke akademi dua tahun depan setelah aku genap berumur 6 tahun." Jawaban yang terlalu lancar untuk seorang anak berumur 4 tahun.

"Kau bisa mendaftar tahun depan jika kau mau. Kau kan dari keluarga Haruno, pasti bisa langsung masuk." Fugaku tahu ia benar. Kerana anak dari klan atau orang berpengaruh di Konoha atau orang yang didukung oleh para tetua dan ketua klan pasti bisa masuk dini di akademi. Dan Haruno... keluarga berpengaruh bukan saja di Konoha tapi seluruh Negara Api. Pengeluaran keuangan dan eksport dan import di Negara Api termasuk Konoha dikendalikan oleh keluarga Haruno. Ayahnya Kizashi, kakeknya Sakura, pernah menjabat sebagai tangan kanan dan penasihat daimyo Negara Api dan setelah pensiun dan perang telah berakhir beliau membeli lahan luas yang murah disekitar Negara Api dan mula menanam buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran yang hasilnya melebihi keperluan Negara Api yang pada akhirnya di eksport luar Negara Api. Ia ingat dulu klan Haruno adalah klan ninja tapi kerana hampir semua habis dibantai sewaktu perang menyisakan sedikit dari mereka dan diantara yang terselamat adalah, Tuan Haruno dan Nyonya Haruno yang sekarang tinggal di Negeri Teh dan akan segera pulang dalam beberapa bulan lagi.

Sakura tau hal itu dan ia memang berniat masuk pada usia dini tapi ia lebih memilih masuk pada usia umum supaya tidak terlalu menarik perhatian.

"Ne apa Fugaku bilang itu ada benarnya Sakura-chan. Ayah bisa meminta Hokage-sama memasukkan mu tahun depan." Dan ayahnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Mikoto menampung percakapan antara suaminya dan putri sahabatnya, "putra ku akan mulai bersekolah tahun depan juga loh Sakura-chan. Sasuke-kun bisa menemani supaya kau tidak kesepian."

Sakura tidak menoleh kearah Mikoto karna pandangan matanya masih tertuju ke Fugaku tapi karna nama Sasuke yang disebut ia membalikkan badannya ke kiri dan meghadap ke arah Sasuke. Ah malang nasib mu Sasuke, dirinya jadi kelabakan. Sakura tersenyum, pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak memedulikan Sasuke mungkin jika ia mau berteman dengan dirinya, ia tidak akan berubah menjadi pendendam dan memikirkan hal itu, mugkin dirinya bisa berteman dengan Itachi supaya pembantaian klan Uchiha tidak terjadi.

Sasuke gugup, gadis ini tersenyum kepadanya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Aniki tidak pernah mengajari ku akan hal ini.

"Hajimimashite, namaku Haruno Sakura, kau boleh memanggil ku Sakura."

Wajahnya sangat manis kenapa suaranya seperti itu sungguh... kosong, tidak ada emosi apa-apa.

"WUAAAAAAHH!"

Saking gugupnya Sasuke terjatuh ke lantai dan karna malu, ia lari menuju ketempat latihan ia dan anikinya.

_'Sasuke baka! Apa yang kau lakukan boge? Harusnya kau membalas salamnya bukannya lari!'_suara hati Sasuke memberontak.

Sakura mendang semua orang orang yang ada disana sehingga memandang Itachi yang dari tadi memperhatikannya.

Tersadar bahwa ada mata zamrud yang memandang dirinya, ia langsung meminta maaf atas sikap baka otoutonya. Sadar akan itu... sebenarnya ia mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat Sasuke yang lari seperti melihat setan.

"Maafkan adikku ya, Sakura-san, aku akan pergi menjemput Sasuke."

**'Outer-chan, ini kesempatan emas mendekati Itachi-kun!'**

_'Aa, wakata.'_

"Aku ikut. Mungkin aku terlalu menakutkan makanya ia lari. Dan aku ingin meminta maaf padanya." Bukan pertanyaan.

Itachi mengerti dan mereka pun pergi menuju kearah tujuan. Perjalanan mereka sangat tenang tidak ada bersuara. Biasanya Itachi menyukai tapi entah untuk kali ini ia sendiri yang merasa terganggu dengan kensunyian ini. Biarlah ia mengalah dan pemula memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi kunoichi, Sakura-san?"

Sakura tetap menatap lurus kedepan. Itachi melirik kesisi kiri untuk melihat partner perjalanan menuju Sasuke.

"Aa." Itachi sweatdrop. 'Ngomong ama dia kok kayak ngomong ama diri sendiri.' Beginilah rasa orang-orang yang satu misi bersama mu Itachi.

"Apa kau akan mengikuti usul tou-san ku?"

"Entahlah. Aku sudah memikirkan untuk bersekolah dua tahun depan tapi aku juga ingin bersama teman ku."

"Teman?"

"Aa aku hanya tidak mau dia diperkucil sama seperti dulu walaupun ia masih dibuli hingga saat ini."

Itachi mengira orang seperti Sakura tidak punya teman.

"Memangnya siapa temanmu itu? Perempuan?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Itachi terkejut. Ia bukannya membenci Naruto si jinchuriki. Hanya saja anak seumuran Sakura lebih memilih bermain sesamanya apalagi bila itu Naruto, hampir satu Konoha membencinya. Ibunya Mikoto menyarankan untuk melihat Naruto sebagai Naruto, bocah polos berumur lima tahun tanpa dosa. Tanpa diberi tahu pun pasti ia akan berbuat demikian. Itachi tidak akan dipanggil genius kalau ia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang salah dan mana yang benar.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang difikirkan Itachi tapi ia sama sekali tak peduli. Toh baginya Naruto ya Naruto, tidak ada yang lain, Kurama juga belum menunjukkan ia akan muncul dalam waktu terdekat ini kalaupun muncul, Naruto tetap Naruto, Kurama hanya disegel saja didalam tubuh Naruto.

"Bagiku Naruto adalah Naruto. Bukan monster seperti yang mereka bilang. Andai saja mereka mau menyempatkan diri untuk mengenal Naruto, pasti yang mereka lihat bukanlah monster melainkan anak kecil yang polos."

Itachi melirik Sakura, ia tahu Sakura sedang tersenyum, lekukan dipipinya membuktikan hal itu.

"Kau benar Sakura-san. Sayangnya tidak semua befikiran seperti dirimu."

"Aa, menurutku mereka hanya menjadikan Naruto pelampiasan. Mereka marah, benci, jijik dan sebal tapi entah mau dilempiaskan pada siapa dan ketika itu muncul lah Naruto sebagai korban."

"Kau peka sekali Sakura-san."

"Aku melihat dan belajar dari sekeliling ku Uchiha-san dan bisa ku lihat dengan jelas adik mu Sasuke sangat mengidolakan mu."

Mengigat adiknya, Itachi tak bisa tidak menyungingkan senyum. Baka otoutu kesayangannya.

"Tapi sakin mengidolakan mu, ia lupa untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri."

Itachi tertohok. Ia... ah benar Sasuke selalu ingin menjadi dirinya, menjadi Itachi kedua. Tidak akan pernah menjadi Sasuke. Lama memikirkannya ia baru menyadari Sakura sudah menghilang dari sisinya dan berada di samping Sasuke.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu menakutkan bagimu? Aku minta maaf karna membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."

Sasuke yang dari awal hanya duduk termangu baru menyadari bahwa perinya duduk disebelahnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Sakura memandang lurus kedepan... memandang pohon-pohonan.

"BUKAN! Bukan seperti itu. Emmm maaf, maafkan aku, aku hanya gugup karna aniki tidak pernah mengajari ku bagaimana cara memperkenalkan diri ke anak perempuan."

"Aa, seharusnya kau beritahu saja siapa nama mu dan dengan apa aku harus memanggilmu, namaku Haruno Sakura, kau boleh memanggil ku Sakura."

Pipi Sasuke merona merah.

"Aaa... aku... erm... namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau boleh memangil ku Sasuke." Fuhhh ia akhir bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Ayo, kita kembali kerumah mu, pasti orang tuamu dan orang tuaku menghiraukan kita, dan kau Uchiha-san keluarlah, kau terlihat seperti penguntit saja. Lagipula adikmu tidak apa-apa."

Sakura malas meladeni Itachi yang hanya bersembunyi mendengar percakapan dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan lagi degup jantung Sasuke sudah tak karuan. Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum, ia tahu Sakura genius, buktinya ia menghilang begitu saja dari sisinya seperti melakukan shunshin dan ia juga tahu dirinya bersembunyi padahal ia sudah menyembunyikan cakranya. Dilihatnya Sakura dan Sasuke bergandengan tangan menuju pulang kerumah. Ah manisnya.

Sasuke mengeratkan peganggannya. Ia tak mahu melepaskan tangan mungil itu. Sakura heran dengan sikap Sasuke tapi biarlah. Sasuke terlihat manis dan penuh emosi dibandingkan Sasuke yang datar. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba berteman dengan nya. Mungkin ia bisa mempertahankan Sasuke seperti ini dengan menghalang Itachi malakukan misi 'itu'. Mungkin.

**'Misi kedua mu Outer-chan, dekati Itachi-kun. Halang dia membantai klan nya.'**

_'Aku mengerti Inner.'_

Sesampai di kediaman Uchiha, mereka melanjutkan makan malam dan obrolan tetap berlanjut.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, anda memanggilku?"

"Ahh Inu-kun, aku ingin kau memata-matai seseorang untuk ku."

"Siapa?"

"Haruno Sakura, putrinya Kizashi-kun dan Mebuki-chan. Anggap ini misi dan berhati-hati lah, dia bukan bocah biasa."

"Kenapa dengan dia, Hokage-sama?"

"Temannya Naruto-kun, umurnya empat tahun dan dia yang mengajari Naruto membaca dan menulis. Dia yang dulu menolong Naruto-kun."

"Ah prodigy eh? Baiklah"

**TBC.**

* * *

**Next chapter: Bonding.**

**ABOUT ME? **A normal no-nonsense girl. Not your lovestruck 16 year old teenage girl. **Feminist!**

**Author's note(again): **Sakura's mary-sueness itu kelebihan ku. Yang nggak suka Sakura begitu sempurna, diam aja. Shhhhhh. Toh yang mengajari Naruto sebenarnya Luna.

**Kok Sasuke-kun OOC? ** _Lah kan dia dingin setelah pembantaian klan Uchiha. Awalnyakan dia bocahnya polos, baik dan manis sama kayak bocah cilik lainnya._

**Q:** **Tiga masakan Indonesia favorit mu?**

Ayam penyet, pecel lele dan soto jawa.

Tambah satu, bebek goreng.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

_Edited 08/30/14_

_And hello to you too... silent readers._


	4. Bonds, Ballet and Shuriken

_Previously known as Haru no Sakura._

_Previous chapters been edited yesterday... fuhhh._

**Author's note: **Khusus chapter ini terinspiras dari karakter 'Odette' dari dongeng Swan Lake di filem 'Black Swan' dan karakter 'Evil Queen' dari tv series 'Once Upon a Time'.

**WARNING: MARY-SUE, TYPO AND SAKURA-CENTRIC!**

xxx

**'Inner berbicara.'**

'Outer/hati/batin berbicara.'

* * *

Sasuke dengan semangatnya melahap sarapan yang disediakan ibunya, onigiri berisikan tomat ceri.

"Kenapa terburu-buru Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya melihat kelakuan Sasuke itu. Bahkan Fugaku dan Itachi yang wajahnya datar pun memasang telinga ingin mengetahui jawapan si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Sakura meminta ku untuk ke taman selesai sarapan. Aku berangkat dulu ya. Jaa."

Mikoto memamerkan senyum lebarnya dan membatin, 'akhirnya aku akan punya anak perempuan'. Fugaku dan Itachi hanya cengo. Fugaku tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Ia sangat mengenal dan menghormati Kizashi lagipula klan Haruno pernah menjadi salah satu klan terkuat karna kekkei genkai mereka, bahkan Kizashi sendiri masih ditakuti apalagi Mebuki.

xxx

Sadar dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, Fugaku berdehem, "Itachi, kau ikut rapat antar klan dengan ayah setelah ini. Akan ada yang harus kau pelajari nantinya."

Tanpa menunggu jawapan Itachi, Fugaku beranjak pergi. Senyum Mikoto langsung luntur, ia selalu berharap Itachi tumbuh sebagai anak normal bukannya ia tak bersyukur mempunyai anak seorang prodigy tapi menurutnya, anak yang berusia 10 tahun itu harusnya sibuk dengan masanya untuk bermain atau apalah yang dilakukan bocah seusianya. Ia tahu, kadang Itachi berharap ia bukan lahir sebagai genius atau mungkin ia berharap ia bukan lahir dari klan Uchiha. Sebagai seorang ibu, hanya kebahagiaan anak-anaknya lah prioritas utama. Bersyukurlah ia, putra bungsunya masih bersikap wajar untuk ukuran bocah 5 tahun.

xxx

Itachi sebenarnya malas untuk ikut rapat itu. Kalau ia boleh memilih, ia tidak mau menjadi penerus klan. Baginya sepupunya Shisui lah yang pantas menjadi ketua klan. Belum lagi Shisui dalah keturunun lurus dari Kagami Uchiha, ketua klan sewaktu perang shinobi pertama menggantikan Uchiha Madara dan satu tim dengan Niidaime-sama dan mengingat dedikasi Shishui yang sangat besar terhadap bukan saja klan Uchiha tapi Konoha jua. Tapi ayahnya yang ambisius tidak peduli. Bagi beliau, yang harus menjadi ketua klan itu adalah dirinya, Uchiha Itachi, si jenius dari klan Uchiha.

Ia ingin menjadi seperti Sasuke. Bebas tanpa beban. Heh mengingat hal itu ia jadi iri dengan si bungsu itu. Sasuke bisa menghabiskan waktu bermain nya dengan Sakura. Karna baginya ngobrol dengan Sakura itu seperti ngobrol dengan teman lama. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini si genius, Uchiha Itachi itu tersenyum bukan karna Sasuke.

* * *

**'Ne, Outer-chan, ku kira kau tidak menyukai bermain bersama Sasuke-kun?**'

'Aa. Aku baru sadar ia berubah menjadi dingin, egois dan angkuh setelah pembantaian klan Uchiha. Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku berteman dengan nya lagipula aku ada 'misi' untuknya.'

**'Apa kau pikir dia mau melakukan 'misi' mu itu? Dia kan Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke yang katamu selalu merasa dirinya diatas orang lain.'**

'Kan sudah ku bilang, itu setelah. Nikmati saja kebersamaan mu dengan Sasuke versi manis ini Inner. Lagipula 'misi' ku ini gampang. Aku hanya mau ia menemani Naruto kalau kita sudah berangkat ke Suna. Pasti ia akan melakukan 'misi' ini tanpa diminta setelah ia berteman dengan Naruto.'

**'Ugh baiklah baiklah.'**

'...'

Inner hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengalah. Ia jua malas berdebat dengan Outer dipagi hari. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu...

**'Ada yang membuntuti kita Outer-chan!'**

'Aa aku tahu. Pasti anbu, suruhan Sandaime. Ia ingin mengetahui tentang kita.'

**'Apa yang akan kau lakukan?'**

'Menunjukkan kegeniusan kita supaya kita bisa masuk akademi lebih awal... mungkin.' Outer masih ragu untuk masuk akademi satu tahun lebih awal.

**'Ku pikir kau tak mau.'**

'Aa aku sebenarnya masih ragu tapi setelah apa yang kukatakan pada Itachi, aku jadi memikirkan Naruto. Pasti nantinya ia jadi stok bahan ketawa oleh murid lainnya mengingat cara belajarnya yang pas-pasan dan kontrol cakra yang buruk. Belum lagi dia jinchuuriki pasti dikucilkan kecuali oleh Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Dan Sasuke pasti akan lebih meluangkan waktu bersama anak-anak dari klannya atau lebih parah lagi Naruto bisa dibuli oleh fangirlsnya Sasuke. Dan akan ada kemungkinan Naruto akan menjauhi Sasuke sakin traumanya akan kebrutalan fans Sasuke itu.'

'**Kau benar. Tapi setelah 'misi' ini kukira kau tak perlu khawatir akan Naruto-kun, Outer-chan. Lalu apa yang akan kau tunjukkan untuk anbu itu?'**

'Nanti kita pikirkan, sekarang kita menjemput Naruto dulu.'

* * *

"KURA-CHAN!" Suara cempreng Naruto bergema di pendengan Sakura. Menghela nafas ia hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Ohayo, Naru-chan, apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya dengan bangga menyahut soalan Sakura itu, "sudah Kura-chan, aku sarapan dengan secawan susu dan roti bakar dengan selai plum. Untung aku ingat perkataan mu dulu karna hampir saja aku meminum susu basi."

Sakura sebenarnya senang mendengar jawapan Naruto setidaknya bukan ramen lagi.

"Ayo Naru-chan, kita ketaman. Aku ada kejutan buat mu." Belum sempat Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara Sakura menarik tangannya tanpa menoleh dan terus menelusuri sisi jalan Konoha.

xxx

Sesampai ditaman, Sakura mencari dimana keberadaan Sasuke. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri... tidak ada.

Melihat Sakura seperti itu, Naruto yang sebernarnya tidak tahu apa-apa hanya ikut-ikutan menoleh kiri dan kanan seperti tahu saja apa yang dicari Sakura.

xxx

Sasuke berlari dengan lajunya, ia tak mau telat menjumpai perinya. Ahh itu taman. Sakura pasti sudah menunggunya. Hahhh coba saja ia bersarapan sambil berjalan atau ia akan membawa bekal saja dan bersarapan di taman itu... mungkin saja Sakura datang lebih awal dan mau menemani dirinya lalu mereka bersarapan bersama. Ahh indahnya.

Itu... tunggu sebentar. Kok kenapa ada warna kuning disisi perinya. Siapa itu?

Entah sadar atau tidak Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak menyukainya. Sakura berjanji disini dengannya seorang saja tapi kenapa ada si pirang itu. Ah ia ingat, anak-anak di klannya memanggil si pirang itu monster! Tapi kenapa perinya mau bergaul dengan monster itu?! Bagi Sasuke, monster itu tidak pantas menjadi teman untuk Sakura.

Hilang sudah semangatnya. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju taman. Ia tak lagi berlari. Bensinnya sudah kering.

xxx

Melihat Sasuke yang menuju kearahnya, Sakura sedikit melambaikan tangannya walaupun kaku. Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto binggung. Bilangnya kejutan. Iya sih ia terkejut mendapati Sakura memanggil si pantat ayam itu. Kenapa pantat ayam? Rambutnya itu seperti bokong ayam saja.

Ia pun membisikkan sesuatu, "ne Kura-chan, jangan bilang dia kejutannya?"

Sakura sebenarnya terkejut. 'Tumben pintar.'

"Ia akan menjadi teman mu Naru-chan."

Naruto mempercayai Sakura bahkan ketika Sakura bilang tiang listrik berbuah pun ia akan percaya tapi entah kenapa ia ragu akan hal yang satu ini.

xxx

Sasuke yang melihat si pirang itu membisikkan sesuatu ke Sakura-nya itu menjadi panas. 'Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa pakai bisik-bisik segala!'

"Sasuke-kun."

'Suara itu... indahnya...' "kenalkan ini Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, sudah ku anggap seperti aniki ku. Dan Naru-chan, ini Sasuke Uchiha, teman baruku yang akan menjadi sahabat baru mu."

Naruto mencoba bersahabat dengan Sasuke dan nyengir. Tapi sayang, Sasuke malas meladeni si pirang itu belum lagi panggilan mesra Sakura, kesalnya belum habis dan ia hanya beguman, "hn."

'Misi pertama: memperkenalkan Naruto dan Sasuke antara satu sama lain. **Sukses**.'

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, "apa yang akan kita lakukan Sakura-chan?"

"Hey apa-apaan kau! Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu! Dasar pantat ayam! Jangan mengacuhkan ku!" Naruto kesal bukan main. Ia selalu saja diacuhkan. Dasar menyebalkan. 'Masa Kura-chan mahu aku berteman dengan Teme ini!' Baru menjadi teman baru Sakura sudah berlagak seperti teman lama.

"Kau juga hanya benggong saja disitu tanpa memperkenalkan dirimu. Dobe."

"Kau... TEME!"

"Dobe"

"TEME!"

Belum sempat membalas, bokong Sasuke sudah dilantai. Ternyata Naruto sudah berada diatasnys mahu menghajarnya.

'Misi kedua: mempererat hubungan diantara keduanya. **Sukses**.'

"Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun, syukurlah kalian sudah bisa mengakrabkan diri. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot untuk menyuruh kalian memperkenalkan diri kali dengan panjang lebar."

Keduanya yang terus saja bergaul ditanah itu berhenti dan berteriak. "KAMI TIDAK AKRAB!"

"Ahhh tidak usah malu. Tidak ada salahnya kalian bercanda ria seperti tadi."

Mereka berdua menatap horror Sakura.

Inner sudah guling-gulingan ketawa melihat tampang mereka berdua.

"Kura-chan! Aku tidak mau berteman dengan teme ini! Dia menyebalkan!"

"Kau kira aku mau apa? Aku ini dari klan Uchiha dan aku tidak berteman dengan mu. Dasar... mons err orang biasa!" Sasuke takut jika ayat 'monster' yang akan disebutnya tadi akan membuat Sakura membenci dirinya belum lagi tatapan sangar Sakura ketika hampir menyebutkan kata 'monster' dan jadilah ayat 'orang biasa' dilemparkan ke si Dobe itu.

"Apa katamu? Memangnya aku peduli apa kalau kau itu dari klan Chihuahua! Dasar kau, sudah Teme! Belagu pulang!"

Sakura hampir ketawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Naruto ohhh poor Sasuke, klannya disamakan dengan ras anjing. Ia bahkan lupa akan amarahnya barusan ketika Sasuke ingin mengeluarkan ayat yang menurutnya tabu untuk ditujukan pada Naruto lagipula Inner-nya sudah memegang perut dengan air mata berlinangan.

Jika mata boleh tersembul keluar... pasti Sasuke sudah kehilangan kedua bola matanya. Mana tidaknya, masa klan elitnya disamakan dengan ras anjing!

"Dobe! U-CHI-HA! Bukan Chihuahua! Kau benar-benar dobe."

"Aku tidak peduli mau elit atau tidak. Dengar yaa, kau orang pertama yang aku ku jadikan budak ku setelah aku menjadi Hokage! Kau dengar itu Teme?!"

Sakura yakin, Naruto sebenarnya tidak tahu apa itu chihuahua. 'Aku ingin pergi. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan tawaku lagi...'

"Ya, aku percaya kau akan jadi Hokage..."

Jantung Naruto dan Sakura hampir copot. Sasuke mengakui Naruto akan jadi Hokage?

"Setelah babi mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang ke langit sembilan."

Sakura kasihan pada Naruto tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa terlebih lagi perutnya sudah sakit pengen ketawa bersama Inner. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Apa bisa ia ketawa sekarang? Atau tahan saja? Apa tidak aneh?

Naruto yang baru saja percaya bahwa ada orang yang mau mengakui bahwa ia bisa menjadi Hokage... marah. Ia menunjuk Sasuke...

"Kau, TEME!"

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. "Hn, dobe."

Sakura yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya sangat menikmati adegan yang dulu hanya dibacanya di manga atau ditonton di anime.

Perdebatan dan keributan kedua anak adam itu pun berlanjut.

xxx

Sakura sudah pergi, bilangnya ada urusan. Disinilah mereka berdua, Sakura meminta Sasuke melatih Naruto melempar shuriken. Mahu sekali ia menolak tapi melihat Sakura dengan 'puppy-eyes no jutsu,' ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

_"I'll give her everything even if she asks the whole world on a silver platter."_

Sasuke pun harus menahan sabarnya. Ia mengajar Naruto seperti apa yang anikinya ajarkan tapi lemparan Naruto entah nyasar kemana.

"Dobe, kau ini bisa tidak sih melempar tepat pada sasaran?"

"Ah diamlah! Aku sedang konsentrasi!"

"Kalau tidak bisa, kita lakukan hal lain."

Naruto diam. Ia memang malas dalam hal beginian. Ia mahu bermain.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Mau tidak mau Naruto jadi penasaran.

"Hn. Bagaimana kalau melukis?"

"Ya sudah kita melukis saja dattebayo!"

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku ambil alat lukisnya."

xxx

Sasuke kembali dari rumahnya untuk mengambil alat lukis ditangannya. Tidak banyak hanya krayon dan kertas lukis.

'Aku pengen ngelukis Sakura-chan.'

Jadilah mereka berdua menggambar dengan damai. Hal yang disukai Sasuke dari dulu. Ia memang tidak terlalu menyukai hal-hal yang berisik.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa hangat bersama Sakura dan Naruto walaupun ia tidak mau mengakui hal itu tapi biarlah... mungkin karna ini baru pertama kalinya ia mempunyai teman diluar klan Uchiha toh yang sebelumnya mau disebut teman juga nggak bisa karna mereka hanya bermain bersama setelah itu menghilang dan mereka tidak berani menentangnya seperti Naruto bahkan memberi gelar saja mereka tidak pernah, hah... yang paling dekat cuman Itachi dan sepupunya Shisui.

"Nah sudah selesai! Ayo kita ke kantor Jiji!" Ucapan Naruto mengejutkan Sasuke. Dilihatnya kertas lukisannya masih kosong... loh ternyata ia tadi melamun toh.

"Siapa Jiji?" Sasuke jadi sedikit penasaran dengan kehidupan Naruto. Bukannya hampir seluruh Konoha tidak menyukainya?

"Hokage!" Entah karna terpengaruh kebiasaan Sakura, ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan berlari menelusuri Konoha.

* * *

**'Apa yang akan kita lakukan Outer-chan?'**

'Melempar shuriken.'

* * *

Aku melihat mu... cantik. Kau sangat aneh. Sifat dan kelakuan mu sangat berlawanan dengan namamu. Sakura. Bunga yang rapuh. Aku bahkan belum menemukan bunga apa yang cocok untuk mendiskripsi dirimu. Satu yang ku tahu... kau bagaikan salju di sahara.

* * *

Rapat antar klan sudah selesai dan Itachi tahu tempat mana yang akan ia tuju.

xxx

Itachi menyembunyikan aliran cakranya. Ia bersembunyi dirimbunan pepohonan. Hanya ada satu objek yang membuatnya fokus. Sakura. Gadis berusia empat tahun yang tengah latihan melempar shuriken. Ia jadi ingat akan adiknya. Semua lemparan Sakura meleset.

Ia merasa ada yang mendekat... ia sangat mengenal siapa yang empunya cakra ini.

"TACHI-CHAN! Aku kangennnnnn!"

Tanpa babibu, Itachi menghindari serangan (baca: pelukan) orang tersebut.

Dan karna belum siap untuk ditolak Itachi, orang tersebut malah berciuman dengan tanah.

"Kau kejam Tachi-chan! Apa salahku? Padahal aku belum pulang kerumah. Aku langsung mencari mu... apa kau tahu itu?"

"Hentikan memanggil ku dengan nama menjijikkan itu. Dan aku tidak meminta mu untuk kemari Shisui."

Ya, orang tersebut adalah Uchiha Shisui, anak lelaki yang berusia empat tahun diatasnya. Kalau bukan karna rambut hitam gagaknya dan mata oniksnya pasti banyak yang ragu akan nama marganya itu. Ia tidak seperti Uchiha pada umumnya. Ia bersikap apa adanya dimana kalau kau dicubit kau akan meng-aduh bukannya menahan sakit secara diam. Itachi bahkan sempat berfikir mungkin saja waktu bayi ibunya Shisui pernah terjatuh sewaktu menggendongnya dan al hasil terbenturlah kepala si bayi. Ya, mungkin andaian Itachi itu benar, belum lagi ia adalah seorang jounin... bahkan chunin pun tidak seperti dirinya. Haaaah Itachi tidak habis fikir, seorang seperti Shisui nyatanya adalah seorang Uchiha.

xxx

Shisui baru keluar dari kantor Hokage... sehabis melapor akan apa yang terjadi dimisi solonya itu, ia berharap bisa tidur seharian. Sungguh ia tak peduli jika ibunya melemparkan bola api padanya yang penting ia butuh istirehat. Hah karna misinya ia bisa melewatkan rapat antar klan yang membosankan itu. Tapi hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuatnya menangguhkan niatnya berhibernasi... ia ingin menemui sepupunya Itachi.

Hah, banyak orang mungkin akan iri akan kegeniusan Itachi tapi ia justru kasihan dengan nasib sepupunya itu. Alasan kenapa Shisui menjadi sahabat Itachi adalah karna ia tak mau Itachi kesepian. Ia tahu ada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke pasti tidak mengerti beban yang berada dipundak Itachi. Belum lagi ibunya yang sepertinya tidak mempunyai suara langsung dirumah itu. Ia tahu Mikoto sama sepertinya namun apa daya, Fugaku terlalu berambisi. Shisui selalu berharap Itachi bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri bukan menjadi apa yang di inginkan ayahnya.

Disinilah ia, melihat apa yang dilihat Itachi dari tadi. Seorang gadis kecil seumuran dengan Sasuke berambut pink ikal panjang yang dibirkan tergerai indah sebatas dada, memakai baju turtleneck tanpa lengan berwarna merah, seluar hitam pendek dan kaos kaki putih dibawah lutut dengan flat shoes merah. Dua kantung terikat dikedua pahanya yang ia yakini penuh dengan senjata. 'Pasti putrinya Kizashi-dono... kan hanya beliau yang berambut pink di Konoha ini.' Mengingat Kizashi, Shisui jadi merinding. Ia pernah menantang mantan ketua anbu itu dengan genjutsunya... heh hampir setahun itu ia trauma akan Kizashi bahkan apapun yang berwarna pink dan lingkaran bulatan putih. Kenapa? Pink rambutnya Kizashi dan lingkaran putih tandanya klan Haruno.

Lupakan hal itu. Lihat lah gadis itu... sudah kecil aja catiknya seperti itu... apa lagi sudah besar. Ngiler!

Ia berhenti dari pikiran anehnya. Ia kembali menatap Itachi yang masih fokus melihat gadis itu. Ia menoleh melihat gadis itu kembali. Menoleh lagi ke Itachi.

Itachi.

Pink.

Balik lagi ke Itachi.

Pink lagi.

Itachi lagi.

Seringai pun muncul diwajahnya. "Tachi-chan... aku memang pernah bilang untuk cari perempuan buat kau taksir tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa kau adalah pedofil. Dari caramu memandangnya dengan mata melotot itu seperti mau memakannya hidup-hidup. Sadarlah, ia masih kecil. Carilah yang seumuran."

Itachi yang mendengarkan Shisui itu terus membalikkan badannya dan memberi tatapan 'deadpan'. Ia menghela nafas. Sungguh sepupunya ini... ingin saja dipanggangnya hidup-hidup tapi walau bagaimanapun ia tak menampik ia bersyukur Shisui mau menjadi sahabatnya karna ia yang paling mengerti dirinya. Bagi orang mungkin susah untuk mengenal dirinya tapi bagi Shisui, ia seperti buku terbuka yang mudah terbaca.

"Namanya Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Dan aku tidak menyukainya. Ia adalah teman adik ku."

Shisui tahu Itachi sangat sayang pada Sasuke dan overprotektif terhadapnya. Tapi tidak juga sampai memata-matai semua teman bermain Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu overprotektif Itachi. Apa kau takut dia mengambil perhatian Sasuke dari mu?"

'Aku lebih takut jika Sasuke lah yang berhasil merebut perhatiannya.' Hati Itachi bergumam.

"Bukan tapi lihatlah." Lanjut Itachi sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

xxx

Sakura memilih untuk latihan melempar shuriken. Sungguh ia kesal. Waktu ia fokus melempar ehh malah nyasar tapi sudah nggak fokus malas tepat pada sasaran. Hahh ini seperti dejavu saja. Kenapa? Karna sebelumnya ia selalu melempar sampah mulai dari botol, kaleng, kertas dan yang lainnya ke tong sampah dengan tepat asalkan ia memikirkan hal lain. Sesudah ia fokus, sampahnya malah nyasar keluar tong sampah.

**'Aku rasa kau harus lebih rileks Outer-chan. Ato mungkin tutup saja matamu. Bayangkan saja seperti kau menari ballet. Aku pengen melihatnya lagi Outer-chan! Ayo! Ganbatte!'**

'Aa, akan ku coba. Terima kasih.'

Ini sering terjadi... walaupun mereka tidak sependapat tapi bila itu hal berkerjasama, mereka berdua Outer dan Inner menjadi satu. Mereka bakal membuang semua perbedaan mereka dan mendukung satu dan yang lain.

Sakura menarik nafas, menyanggul asal rambutnya menunjukkan emblem klan Haruno yang tercetak bangga dibahagian belakang bajunya dan menutup matanya.

**'Tenangkan pikiran mu. Tarik nafas... buang pelan-pelan.'**

Ritual mengambil dan membuang nafas berlanjut.

Enam shuriken sudah ada kedua tangannya. Ia melentangkan tangannya.

Menarik nafas. Membuangnya pelan dan masih menutup matanya.

Inner tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Menjadi penonton dan pendukung setia. Ia pernah melihatnya dulu dan ia tak akan pernah bosan melihat pertunjukan ini.

xxx

Kedua Uchiha itu hanya bisa diam dan penasaran akan apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura. Yang mereka lihat Sakura memejamkan mata sambil melentangkan tangannya. Ia terlihat seperti burung mengepakkan sayapnya dengan angkuh. Dan didetik berikutnya... mereka terpana. Mulut mereka seperti dibungkam. Badan mereka seperti dibekukan tak bisa bergerak dan mata mereka tak mau berpaling dari Sakura.

xxx

Anbu bertopengkan anjing dengan kode nama 'Inu' yang diberi misi untuk memata-matai gadis cilik bernama Sakura dan disinilah ia ditempat persembunyiannya. Ia hampir tidak bisa bernafas dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

xxx

Sakura mulai meninting dan melakukan _'en pointe'_, sepatunya yang terbuat dari sutra asli itu sebenarnya mengingatkan dirinya akan sepatu ballet satin yang tertinggal di London.

'_En pointe'_, pun dilakukan. Mengigat ia sudah latihan bagaimana melakukan itu sejak Sakura sudah mulai bisa berjalan. Ini hal yang mudah.

Tarik nafas yang dalam. Buang pelan-pelan.

Ia Sakura Haruno, akan menjadi Odette. Angsa hitam yang selalu disalah artikan. Angsa yang menurut mereka jahat... ith karna tiada yang memahami dirinya.

Sakura berputar melakukan '_pirouette_' sambil mengepakkan sayapnya. Ia membayang Odette yang belum pernah diajari cinta karna tak ada yang mau mengenalkan seperti apa cinta itu dan ketika ia mengenalnya... cinta itu sudah dimiliki... Odile. Dibandingkan dirinya, Odile sempurna. Sangat sempurna. Semua memujanya. Ia... terkucilkan ohhh tidak ia sama sekali tidak memintanya. Jika yang lain membuat sedikit saja kesalahan, mereka bilang itu tak apa... tak ada yang sempurna tapi jika itu dirinya... tak apa dia memangnya jahat. Apa ada yang mau menunjukkan kebaikan kepadanya?

Sakura faham sangat faham akan karakter Odette. Neneknya Luna dulu bilang semua orang itu baik lalu kenapa ada orang jahat? Karna semua ada alasannya.

Pencuri tidak akan mencuri kalau dia sudah memiliki benda yang dicurinya.

Pembunuh tidak akan membunuh tanpa sebab bahkan pembunuh berantai pun mempunyai alasan... seperti mengalami gangguan jiwa atau hanya karna hobi.

Ah tidak usah jauh, di dalam al-kitab saja dikisahkan bahwa iblis pada awalnya adalah malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi karna rasa iri dan dengki yang ia rasakan untuk Adam.

Ia faham akan kenapa semua karakter antagonis dongeng itu jahat... mereka merasa tidak adil sama seperti dirinya. Mereka yang awalnya baik menjadi terkenal akan kejahatan mereka karna mereka lelah dengan nasib mereka.

Regina tak akan menjadi Ratu Jahat kalau saja Putri Salju tidak membocorkan rahasianya.

Atau mungkin itu hanya perspektif Sakura saja tapi ia tak peduli...

xxx

Sekarang dirinya adalah Odette yang akan melakukan apa saja demi pria yang dikiranya adalah cinta hidupnya, Pangeran Siegfried.

Kedua tangan Sakura yang melentang tadi mulai bergerak... ia seperti angsa mengepakkan sayapnya. Ia beputar-putar melakukan apa yang disebut '_pirouette_', dalam keadaan seperti itu jika orang melihat akan keindahan tarian ballet Sakura mereka pasti terpaku dan lupa akan shuriken yang dilempar dengan asal oleh Sakura.

Masih dalam '_pirouette_', Sakura mengambil 6 shuriken lagi dari saku celana dan melemparnya. Odete melakukan apapun untuk meraih cintanya. Dan Sakura pun melakukan apapun untuk melempar shuriken tepat pada sasaran.

Ia berhenti dengan 'en pointe' satu kaki dilantai dan menganggkat satu kakinya lagi dengan angle 90 degree hampir sebaris dengan bahunya... jadilah ia ber 'attitude' dan berubah posisi dengan '_arabesque_'.

Kaki kanan mencecah dilantai sedangkan kaki kiri menjulang tinggi keatas. Ia berputar dengan pelan... tidak selaju putarannya tadi.

Tinggal dua lagi shuriken, satu ditangan kanannya dan yang satu di tangan kirinya dan ia tahu untuk diarahkan kemana. Ia masih memjamkan matanya.

'Inner, dimana?'

Seperti tahu apa yang dimaksud Outer, Inner langsung menjawab.

**'Diatas... arah jam 4 dan arah jam 9 singkatnya kiri dan kanan mu Outer-chan.'**

'Aa. Terima kasih.'

Berputar pelan... hingga lama-kelamaan kaki kirinya sudah berada disamping kaki kanannya dalam arti kata lain ia mengembalikan posisinya seperti sedia kala. Ia sudah berhenti memerankan 'Odette'. Dia bukan lagi seorang ballerina.

Ia berdiri dan menegakkan badannya. Menghela nafas. Ia melempar shuriken kearah tempat yang diberitahu Inner dan menghilang.

xxx

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Jantung Shisui hampir copot.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan cakra mu bodoh." Itachi sebenarnya juga kaget dengan lemparan shuriken tersebut tapi setidak ia tak sebodoh sepupunya yang berteriak seperti banci kena razia.

"Kau jahat Tachi-chan! Kita ketahuan ya? Hahahahahahaha." Entah kenapa tawa Shisui itu aneh. Ketika ia berhenti ketawa, Itachi sudah berjalan lebih dulu menuju ketempat bekas Haruno latihan.

Padahal Shisui sudah menyembunyikan hampir semua aliran cakranya yang bahkan tidak bisa dideteksi oleh chunin dan hanya sedikit jounin saja yang bisa menemukan dirinya jika ia sudah menyembunyikan cakranya... kecuali Sakura itu ninja tipe sensor.

*Sakura bukan ninja tipe sensor*

xxx

Inu sebenarnya kaget tapi bukan anbu namanya kalo shuriken itu akan mendarat tepat dijidatnya jadi dengan refleks ia menangkis shuriken itu dengan kunainya. Sungguh apa yang dilihatnya barusan tadi sangat indah tapi... mematikan. Ia harus mengejar Hime itu. Ia tak boleh kehilangan jejak. Itu adalah tugasnya.

xxx

Peluh mula muncul dari mereka berdua. Dingin. Bahkan jika mereka tidak bisa mengontrol emosi mereka, pasti mereka mendapati tubuh mereka bergetar. Lebih-lebih Shisui, ia mungkin bukan prodigy tapi ia juga dikenal genius, ia tidak akan diberi gelaran _'Shunshin no Shisui'_ tanpa sebab tapi melihat Sakura menghilang tanpa jejak begitu saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Bocah itu... mengingatkan dirinya akan Zabuza Momochi... membunuh dalam diam. Kau tidak akan tahu kapan nyawa mu melayang bahkan kau tidak akan menyangka kalau ia bisa membunuhmu. Ihhhh ngeri.

Disekeliling mereka terdapat sepuluh papan dengan lingkaran bulat merah didalamnya yang diletakkan secara acak ditempat itu... semua shurikennya... tepat pada sasaran padahal Sakura dengan jelas menutup matanya.

"Kau tahu Itachi, dulu aku mengira kau akan menjadi prodigy terakhir di Konoha ini setelah Kakashi-sempai tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia Sakura Haruno bisa melempar shuriken lebih hebat dan heh sangat indah dan teliti dari dirimu. Ya sudah aku pulang pengen tidur. Jaa Tachi-chan."

Bershunshin meninggalkan Itachi sendirian yang termanggu. Ia masih menatap papan-papan tersebut. Seringaian tercetak diwajahnya. Entah apa yang dirasanya saat ini tapi ia suka, sangat menyukai apa yang begejolak dihatinya.

Ia mengaktifkan sharingannya dan memutar kembali memori dimana Sakura berputar dengan indahnya den melemparkan shuriken. Gerakan unik menurutnya tapi tidak sama sekali melunturkan keindahan Sakura.

* * *

Tanpa sadar, seorang beguman. 'Cantik.' Kau semakin cantik dan aku menyukaimu. Haruno Sakura. Kau mematikan. Tunggulah. Belum saatnya aku muncul.

* * *

Sakura yang sudah pergi dari tempatnya latihan melihat bayangan kuning dan hitam. Ia bershunpo disamping mereka.

xxx

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?"

Merasa ada yang bertanya. Naruto dan Sasuke menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Sa-sa-sakura-chan! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Sasuke membenci kegagapannya.

"Dari tadi. Sejak aku melihat bayangan kuning dan hitam. Jadi kalian mau pergi kemana?" Sakura kembali ke pertanyaan awalnya tadi.

"Kantor Jiji, Kura-chan. Dan aku akan memperkenalkan kalian berdua ke Jiji! Oh aku juga ingin memperlihatkan Jiji lukisan yang ku gambar! Ayo!"

Sasuke dan Sakura bergindik bahu dan menghela nafas, mereka bertatapan dan kembali mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

* * *

Disinilah Inu didalam kantor Hokage, setelah ia menghabarkan Sandaime bahwa ia kehilangan jejak sang Haruno, ia diperintahkan menghadap Hokage.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Ah, Inu-kun. Laporan barumu."

"Hai! Aku akan melihatkannya melalui ilusi dibola kacamu Hokage-sama."

"Baiklah."

Inu pun menunjukkan apa yang dilihatnya. Baginya gerakan (baca: ballet) tersebut sangatlah indah... sesuatu yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya dan ia yakin pertama untuk semua orang disini bahkan Hokage sendiri.

"Misimu selesai dengan sukses."

"Apa itu saja misiku?"

"Ya, karna aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuan Sakura-chan. Sisi mematikan yang tidak ia tunjukkan pada Naruto-kun. Ia mengingatkan ku akan dirimu yang dulu."

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan Hokage-sama?"

"Entahlah. Aku masih ingin menyelidikinya tapi bagiku ia sama seperti Naruto hanya anak kecil yang ingin bermain walaupun permainan nya mematikan."

"JIJI! JIJI! Lihatlah, aku sudah bisa melukis dengan benar!"

Inu dengan cepat bersembunyi mengetahui ada yang datang. 'Hmmm dua orang.' Hokage dan Inu membatin.

Naruto menerobos masuk ke ruang Hokage dan Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Dobe, berhentilah berteriak dan beri salam hormat mu pada Hokage-sama!"

"Diam kau. Dasar teme!"

Sasuke membungkuk memberi salam hormatnya untuk Hokage, "maaf atas kelancangan kami Hokage-sama."

Sakura baru muncul setelahnya. Hokage terpana, dikiranya hanya mereka berdua, Naruto dan Sasuke yang menghadap. Ia tidak merasakan ada sesiapa tadi. Mata itu mengingatkan dirinya akan mantan muridnya. Tapi ini berbeda. Ini... kosong.

Sadar dari lamunannya, ia berdehem dan memamerkan senyuman khas berwibawa.

"Halo Naruto-kun. Ah kalian pasti temannya Naruto-kun. Kau pasti Sakura-chan dan kau..."

"TEME!"

Sasuke mendelik tak suka.

Sandaime tertawa kecil, "Naruto-kun tidak baik memotong percakapan orang lain."

Pipi Sasuke merona merah, ia tersipu malu. Sakura hanya memberikan senyum tipisnya. "Tidak apa-apa Hokage-sama."

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Sakura-nya. Apapun akan di-iyakan kalau itu keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya berjalan kedepan meletakkan lukisan yang baru digambarnya bersama Sasuke diatas meja Hokage untuk diperlihatkannya.

"Lihatlah jiji! Aku menggambar pohon..."

"Lebih tepatnya brokoli dobe."

Hah Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas. Selalu saja seperti ini. Dari awal perjalanan mereka selalu saja beragumen dan tidak mau mengalah satu sama yang lain. Ia hanya berharap ketika ia liburan mereka tidak saling membunuh.

"Kau teme!"

Sakura menempatkan diri ditengah mereka dan berdehem, "maaf atas keributan yang mereka perbuat Hokage-sama."

Tawa mula meluncur keluar dari mulut Hokage.

"Ahh aku maklum Sakura-chan. Mereka berdua mengingatkan ku akan masa mudaku dulu dengan sahabat baik ku."

Sakura tahu siapa yang dimaksud Hokage. 'Pasti Danzo.'

"Ne, Jiji, ini terlihat seperti pohon kan?"

"Ah ha ha ha iy... iya? Kau pintar sekali menggambar Naruto-kun."

Naruto yang dipuja seperti itu bangga aka hasil gambarnya.

"Kau lihat itu Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme..."

xxx

"Ehem."

Semua mata tertuju pada tamu baru itu...

"Aku mau menghantar laporan Hokage-sama."

Sasuke sangat mengenal tamu itu... "tou-san!"

"Hn. Sasuke."

Naruto tidak suka cara orang itu melayan Sasuke. Bukan nya harusnya ia bisa menegur dengan ramah anaknya seperti 'Halo Sasuke-kun' atau 'wah sedang apa kau disini nak?' Dasar.

Fugaku heran melihat putra bungsunya di kantor Hokage. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke?"

"Aku menemani mereka berdua."

Fugaku melihat sekelilingnya memperhatikan... ada Hokage, ada sakura dan yang membuat matanya hampir melotot... ada jinchuriki. Oh dia tidak membencinya tapi ia hanya tak menyangka Sasuke bisa berteman dengannya, walau sejujurnya ia tidak begitu suka dengan Naruto mengingat yang ada didalam Narutolah yang membuat klannya dikucilkan.

"Fugaku-sama." Suara Sakura membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya lalu ia mengangguk tegas ke Sakura.

"Sakura. Sampaikan salamku pada ayah dan ibumu. Ayo kita pulang Sasuke!" Fugaku dan Sasuke berlalu pergi, sebelumnya ia sempat melambaikan tangannya.

Tinggal lah mereka bertiga. Naruto memecah kesunyian. "Aku pergi dulu Jiji. Aku mau makan ramen. Kata Kura-chan aku sudah boleh memakannya hari ini. Kau tidak mau ikut Kura-chan?" Sakura menggeleng dan melambaikan tangannya ketika Naruto berlari pergi. Ia kembali menghadap Hokage.

xxx

"Apa yang ingin anda ketahui Hokage-sama?" Pertanyaan Sakura yang blak-blakan itu membuat Hokage terkejut.

"Ha ha apa maksudmu Sakura-chan?" Sandaime sangat tahu apa yang dimaksudkan bocah didepannya ini. Inu yang mendengarkan dari tempat persembunyian tidak kalah terkejut. Sungguh bocah itu... terlalu blak-blakan.

"Aku tau anda menyuruh seorang anbu memata-mataiku. Apa aku terlihat mengancam keselamatan desa ini atau anda berfikir aku akan mecelakai Naruto? Pilih jawapannya." Suara Sakura seperti biasa. Ia tahu siapa lawan bicaranya tapi ia sama sekali tidak takut toh ia bukannya mau bertarung ia hanya ingin tahu jawapannya. Apa jangan-jangan ia disangka mata-mata dari desa lain.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang kegeniusan mu. Usia mu menurut Naruto-kun adalah empat tahun dan bocah 'normal' seusia dirimu belum tahu membaca paling tahu beberapa huruf sahaja."

"Oh. Hanya itu?" Sakura beroh-oh ria.

"Apa kau mau masuk akademi lebih awal Sakura-chan? Naruto-kun pasti senang mendengarnya."

'**Outer-chan! Bagaimana?**'

"Aku masih memikirkan hal ini Hokage-sama."

"Ah kalau kau sudah menentukan pilihan mu kabarkan kepadaku dan aku pasti akan memberi izin kau masuk akademi awal jika itu adalah pilihan mu."

"Hehehe baiklah, akan ku kabarkan kepadamu Hokage-sama."

'Inner, kenapa kau mebuatku cekikikan didepan Hokage-sama?!'

'**Kau... terlalu kaku. Tidak apakan aku mengambil alih.'** Inner hanya memberi tatapan 'deadpan' ke Sakura.

"Ahh aku mengerti. Apa ada jutsu-jutsu yang sudah kau pelajari? Atau yang sedang kau pelajari."

"Ada. Aku tahu menggunakan shunshin dan mengontrol cakraku. Aku juga mempelajari beberapa ninjutsu medis."

"Kau ingin menjadi ninja medis, Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap diriku."

Okay untuk yang satu itu Hokage dan bahkan Inu dibuat kaku. Bocah ini... mikirin diri sendiri.

"Dan sahabatku serta orang tuaku."

Hokage menghela nafas, setidaknya ia masih ada rasa peduli.

'Inner... kita gunakan jurus itu.'

**'Kau yakin Outer-chan?'**

'Hai lagipula... itu tidak terlalu berbahaya.'

"Ne, lihatlah Hokage-sama... doppelganger."

Sesuatu keluar dari tubuh mungil Sakura.

Hokage menganga. Ekspresi apa yang akan kau lakukan apabila anak berusia empat tahun membagi dua tubuhnya?

Inner keluar dari tubuh Sakura dan ia terlihat seperti kopian Sakura. Tanda didahinya yang bertuliskan 'Inner Sakura' sudah hilang.

"Halo... Sarutobi-sama! Hihihihi" Outer merasa risih dengan cekikikan Inner.

Walau sudah terbagi menjadi dua, mereka masih bisa melakukan telepati.

'Hentikan Inner. Kau membuatku malu.'

**'Hah aku bosan. Aku kembali ya, Outer-chan?'**

Tanpa dijawab pun Sakura tau Inner takkan peduli. Al hasil, Inner merepatkan dirinya ke Sakura dan menyatulah mereka kembali... dimana Inner kembali ke alam pikiran Sakura.

Melihat dua Sakura didepannya seperti melihat Sakura bercermin pada kaca besar saja. 'Bunshin kah? Bukan.' "Kau... membagi dua dirimu?"

"Aku pamit pulang dulu Hokage-sama... anbu-san. Jaa." Sakura menghilang begitu saja.

Inu terkejut bukan main... tenyata ia ketahuan. Hokage menghela nafas. Sungguh Sakura meningatkan dirinya akan Hatake Kakashi dan Uchiha Itachi dan salah satu mantan muridnya...

"Apa aku perlu mengawasinya lagi Hokage-sama?" Inu menanyakan hal ini.

"Kalaupun aku menyuruhmu mengawasi Sakura-chan, itu akan sia-sia. Mengingat ia sudah tahu bahwa dirinya diawasi."

Hening. Hokage menyambung kembali, "pergilah."

"Hai!"

xxx

Inu sebenarnya masih penasaran akan gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu. Ia tahu misinya masih selesai tapi tetap saja ia melacak dimana keberadaan tuan puteri kita itu. Hasilnya nihil.

'Lebih baik aku pulang saja... aku ingin baca Icha Icha edisi terhad.'

Sakura diam-diam membuntuti Kakashi... ia yakin Kakashi pasti mencarinya. Tiba-tiba 'poof', Kakashi bershunshin... meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Dia pasti lelah mencari dirinya. Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengembalikan aliran cakranya dengan normal.

'**Lah dia sudah pergi Outer-chan.'**

'Biarkan dia. Heh nanti juga kita akan menemuinya hampir tiap hari.'

**'Tapi nanti mu itu kan lama... makan waktu lebih dari enam tahun.'**

'Tapi tetap bertemu kan?'

Inner hanya bisa mengalah.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**Author's note: **Saya selalu percaya semua manusia itu terlahir baik hanya saja mengapa ada yang menjadi jahat... pasti ada alasannya. Jadi saya selipkan sedikit dari al-kitab. Dan saya terinspirasi dari karakter Regina/Evil Queen dari 'Once Upon a Time.' Dan juga tarian tadi dari karakter Nina dari filem 'Black Swan' yang menjadi Odette.

AND... how are you doing today silent readers? Magandang araw sa iyo!

**About me: **16 and college student.

* * *

Balas review yuk!

Chapter 1...

**keji: **_It doesn't matter whether she's useless or not at least she got name unlike you. And if you think this is a trashy fic... try to make one._

**Uchiha Ratih:** _Saya cuman nggak puas hati aja sama Sakura diawalnya karna ia terlalu fokus ke Sasuke bukan kedirinya... Tenten dan Lee aja yang latar belakangnya kita nggak tahu bisa ada 'lebih' dari Sakura. Di shippuden baru Sakuranya hebat... namun begitu masih ada yang kurang loh. =)_

**Brownchoco: **_Ngaak bisa terburu-buru dong ke tim 7 karna butuh proses perkenalan agar tim 7 itu lebih erat persahabatannya. =)_

**Blo'on: **_Berusahalah dengan langkah kecil untuk mengubahnya. =)_

**unusualreader:** _Mirip? Baca lagi ya. Makasih. =)_

**Mikurira:** _Terima kasih. =)_

**SinHye:** _Ini sudah saya lanjutkan... thank you =)_

Chapter 2...

**astri chan:** _Ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih. =)_

**RamenRider Chikenbutt:** _Kalo soal pairing... belum ada deh soalnya ini Sakura-centric dan kalo ketemu ama Tenten sudah pasti ada karna saya sudah siapin plot-no-jutsu. Terima kasih =)_

**srtiani: **_Terima kasih ya sudah mau nungguin fic ini. :*_

**00:** Terima kasih sudah mau nungguin dan karna mau bilang fic saya ini menarik dan kenapa rating M karna di chapter berikutnya ada bahasa yang M tapi sudah saya rubah ratenya. =)

**yokiomiyamoto:** _Maaf ya kalo lama... hihihi habisnya cari waktu luang susah banget. Ano, saya masih kuliah. =)_

**SinHye: **_Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih (=_

**Juvia Hanaka: **_Sudah update loh. (= Terima kasih._

**kitsune-hime: **_Terima kasih reviewnya :)_

**Brownchoco:** _Aku sebenarnya nggak suka sama karakter yang terlalu mary-sue. Ini aja buat Sakura-chan terlalu sempurna kayak ada yang janggal gimana gitu~ tapi makasih atas reviewnya. :*_

**A.S:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. :*

**Uchiha Ratih:** _Kalo untuk SasuSaku... nggak tahu yah habisnya ini Sakura-centric. Tapi makasih atas reviewnya. =*_

**Suriken:** _Halo juga! =D oh nggak ada yang berubah. Naruto masih tetap menjadi the one and only knuckle-head ninja while... Sasuke yah... Sasuke yang manis sebelum terjadinya kejadian naas tersebut. Masih canon kan? Ano... saya masih kuliah Suriken-san. Tapi terima kasih atas reviewnya._

**Mushi kara-chan:**_Saya jugak pasti akan nolongin Naruto dan Gaara habisnya saya nggak tega gitu... :'(_

Chapter 3...

**yu:** _Dear Yu, Terima kasih ya sudah atas dukungannya. Pasti nggak tahu seberapa terharunya saya membaca review anda yang mendukung saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Nggak ada pair xP habisnya ini Sakura-centric. Hihihi xx_

**chiebok:** _Saya jugak fans ama Sakura Haruno xP terima kasih reviewnya. =)_

**cheryminX:** _Oh ya saya juga berharap Sakura-chan kuat dari segi mental habisnya dia selalu menggunakan emosi. Dan iya, saya jugak mau merubah tragedi pembantaian itu tapi ini lagi mikirin plot nya. Satu sisi mau ngebiarin agar Sasuke nya jadi dingin satu sisi lagi nggak mau biarin agar Itachi ama Shisui hidup dan Danzo yang mati. *oppsssss spoiler* xP_

**rainy** **de:**_ Terima kasih atas reviewnya. =)_

**may-chan:** _Iya bener nggak kaya dimanga! Kishi harusnya bikin Sakura-gaiden juga dong biar kita tahu gmana ia latihan atau tentang latar belakangnya karna menurut aku di chapter 632 alur Sakura kecepetan banget. Tapi makasih atas reviewnya kok saya malah curhat yaah. Hihuha =*_

**hanazono yuri:** _Maaf ya nggak bisa SasuSaku tapi nggak tau juga sih kalo saya berubah pikiran karna ini tetap Sakura-centric. Makasih reviewnya :)_

**Kumada Chiyu:** Saya jugak ngerasa ada yang aneh tapi kan masih ada Inner yang masih setia menjadi fangirlnya Sasuke!

**SinHye:** _Saya jugak suka... tapi lebih ke Inner sih habisnya saya ngerasa ada yang kurang aja ama Sakura-chan! =/_

**sora narukami:** Pridogy? What's that? Bahasa Indonesia untuk prodigy yah? :0

**Brownchoco:** Sankiuuuu =*

**Guest:** Oh itu pasti... memang niatnya begitu! Namanya juga Sakura-centric. Hihihi

**angodess:** Sama dong kita. Aku bahkan selalu ngebayangin Sakura-harem. Atau KisaSaku aja deh dimana mereka ngebeli ikan-ikan hidup dipasar dan dilepasin dipantai berdua atau diculik Orochimaru buat dijadiin simpanan. Hihihihi jauh ya fantasi saya =P

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE L****OVE!**

_Young Danzo is quite hot._**  
**


	5. Redheads, Puppet & Poison

_Edited 13/08/14_

Haluuuuuu! Cover belongs to **KAKObulb**

Spoiler/Review 692&amp;693: I hate Sasuke even more than I ever did.

694: Middle finger for Sasuke. Itachi wannabe.

How pissed I was reading them back then. Fcuk you Kishi. Sasuke's asshole.

Oh well atleast he didn't hurt Sakura-chan physically like what he did to Karin but damn he impacted her way too much emotionally and mentally but kudos to Kakashi for being there for her.

New worshipper for KakaSaku.

_**HAPPY EID ADHA! TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE...**_

**OH. EM. GEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**I'M SORRY GUYS. THIS IS THE SUPPOSED TO BE CHAPTER 5**.

I just realised yang chapter 5 sebelum ini hanya mengandung omongan-omongan tanpa penjelasan dan kurang detail karna kebiasaan ku yang selalu menulis obrolan terlebih dahulu baru meletakkan dimana mau ditaruh tuh obrolan atau hanyabsekedar plot yang belum di expand. Gomen ne. Here here here enjoy reading.

Gosh my OCD is getting worse. My hands getting dried and calloused due to my habits washing them berulang kali.

* * *

_*Her long exotic pink hair been side braided and complementing her heart-shaped face._

_Her expressive green eyes that put the most expensive gems ever found to shame_.

_Her petite button nose._

_Her lower lip thicker than the upper making her lips looks so full, pucker and pouty naturally._

_Freckles dotted lightly and dimples blazed across her chubby pink cheeks upon smiling._

_\- **Me**._

I just love describing Haruno Sakura in that way.

xxx

I'll read his chap again and again and re edited it over and over again till I satisfied.

xxx

About me:** I'm a pervert**.

p.s: I love my mom. She's Indonesian-Filipino. :'D

p.p.s: I know I'll be bullied after this. :6

xxx

You guys have no idea how happy I am reading some of your reviews. Thank you so much for wasting your time reading my not so awesome fic. Lav ya. xxxhugs.

And here, let me reply one by one review kalian with lots of love!

**scarlet tsubaki** Karna aku mau lebih detail dan nggak terburu-buru aka alur kecepetan... kan nggak lucu Sakura tau-tau udah kuat bisa jadi ada masalah dikedepannya... dimana Sakura dicap sebagai mata-mata untuk menghancurkan Konoha, nohhh kan jadi harus berubah alurnya. Hehehe chapnya mungkin panjengggg kalo aku rajin tapi nggak tau a mau samlai chap berapa. Tapi apapun itu... chan Awww sankyuuu! *barney-hugs*

**Brownchoco** Oh Lord oh Lord. Aku baru sadar akan dirimu yang selalu me-review each chaps... sankyu sankyu you're awesome. Saku-harem :P shhhhh *hidungmimisan*

**tiara** Gomen ne, last updated itu sebernarnya edited.

**yuma** Kan sudah dikasih hintnya... hehe banyak malah err mas? Mbak? Makasih reviewnya.

**Lovesakura** Oh Jesus! You've got no idea how flattered I am by your err 3 reviews? Orangnya sama kan mbak? Mas? Masa ada 3 orang berbeda make nama sama dific yg sama. Hehehe Sankyuuuuuu and I'm still thinking about le massacre kan supaya bisa bikin Sasuke-kun dingin sedingin es kutub utara. Dan tentang Akatsuki... HOHOHO *ketawasanta* pasti aku masukkan... namanya juga Sakura-centric... semua lampu tertuju hanya untuk Sakura-chan dan tidak luput dari pengawasan Akatsuki. Aku bikin ini fic karna rasa kesel aku akan Sakura-chan di part one ama fic lain yang ngebikin Sakura itu lemah. Jujur aku sebagai perempuan tersinggung amat. Tapi sekali lagi makasih karna udah mau membaca fic saya yang nggak sebagus fic lain... *teletubbieshugs

**mora** Gomen ne. Yang kemarin itu... aku cuman ngedit aja. Aku juga sering ngayalin Sakura itu jadi keren... nggak kalah keren dari Sasuke. Makasih makasih makasih!

**hanazono yuri** Ini udah muncul... CHIBI GAARA plus bonus! Semoga ajaaaaaa! :'D nggak sabar nunggu december 6th.

**Hika** Quote yang mana ya mas? Mbak? Ohh itu karna saya nggak bisa bikin summary.

**cheryminX** Memang Inu itu Kakashi. Hehe tapiiiiii Danzo waktu mudanya ganteng lohh mas/mbak, aku jadi nggak tega ngebunuh. Aku bahkan sampe ngiler waktu dia ngamuk. *hidungmimisan*

**Miyuyuchan** Ermmm... salah review ya mbak/mas? Aku kok jadi ketakutan gini... habisnya aku kan buatnya Sakura-centric bukan SasuHina atau SasuSaku.

**Sin HyeWah** Iya... ini mau dibuat dingin tapi harus ada sebab kan Sasu nya jadi sedingin es. Hehe sankyu.

**Kumada Chiyu** Ini udah lanjut. Makasih.

**fukacumi** Soal Orochimaru dkk... itu pasti muncul but not now though there's someone out there eyeing on our precious blossom.

**yokiomiyamoto** Hint: murid Hokage ada berapa? Dan satu diantara mereka siapa yang matanya mengingatkan sang Sandaime-sama akan kegeniusan yang selalu terpancar dimatanya muridnya itu? Ayo tebak. Mudah kokkkk. Ssssssssssssss

* * *

**WARNING: MARY-SUE! SALAH KETIK. SALAH EJA. ALUR TERLALU CEPAT. TIDAK DETAIL.**

**'T****anuki/Kurama/Inner berbicara.'**

_**"Kerasukan/Tanuki mengambil alih." **_

_'Batin/hati berbicara.'_

'Outer/Luna/Gaara berbicara.'

* * *

_**Sunagakure no Sato**_

Sudah seminggu, Sakura berada di Sunagakure. Ia menghabiskan waktunya dirumah dinas yang disediakan oleh Kazekage. Sakura bukannya tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar rumah tapi ia masih merencanakan sesuatu. Ia ingin ketemu dengan Gaara tapi ia tidak tahu tempat di Suna, yang ada ia malah tersesat nantinya.

Jadi ia pun meminta peta desa Suna pada salah satu ninja Suna saat mereka mengadakan perjumpaan menandatangani perjanjian damai antara Suna dan Konoha untuk mengetahui di mana letak taman bermain.

Dan sinilah ia menelusuri jalan desa Suna. Ia menyesal menggunakan sepatu flatnya. Seharusnya ia menggunakan sandal. Tekstur tanah lantai Konoha dan Suna tidak sama, sehingga ia harus mengontrol keseimbangan dengan menggunakan cakra membalut kakinya seperti kaos kaki. Ia sendiri heran bagaimana bisa penduduk desa disini melangkahkan kaki mereka seperti biasa...

xxx

"Laaaaaariiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Semua anak lari ketakutan.

"Jangan pergi. Hiks. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan bola kalian."

"Hiks... hiks... kembali."

**'Bunuh mereka semua.'**

Sakit. Itu yang dirasakan anak itu apabila mendengar bisikan itu. Kepalanya bendenyut-denyut. Ia mencengkram kepalanya. Menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakit. Hiks..."

Entah apa yang terjadi. Sakit dikepalanya beransur hilang. Ia merasa sejuk. Ia mendonggak. Dilihatnya gadis berusia seperti dirinya meletakkan tangannya yang bercahaya hijau itu dikepalanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Halo, namaku Haruno Sakura, kau boleh memangil ku Sakura."

Inner dan Outer merasa iba. Outer jadi teringat sepupu kecilnya dulu di London. Ia menghapus air mata bocah lelaki itu.

"Kau... hiks... tidak lari? Emmm maksudku tidak takut kepadaku?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia menggengam tangan si bocah, "kenapa aku harus takut pada mu? Lihatlah, kita sama." Sakura menunjukkan tangan kecil yang digenggamnya itu.

"Tapi aku monster."

"Mereka yang monster. Walaupun kau monster, kau tak pernah menyakiti mereka kan?"

Si bocah menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Nah, sekarang siapa namamu?"

"Emm na... namaku..."

Ia takut jika ia memberitahukan namanya, pasti anak perempuan ini akan pergi. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Tapi cepat atau lambat pasti akan ketahuan. Mungkin memang takdirnya tidak punya teman.

**'Namamu bocah. Beritahu dia. Biar dia tahu siapa dirimu!'**

"Gaara." '_'__Apa kau akan pergi?'_

"Ne Gaara-kun, ayo kita main ayunan itu. Biar aku yang mendorongmu."

Gaara nama bocah itu dan satu hal tentang dirinya... ia takut bermainan ayunan.

_Flashback_

_"Hoy, Gaara. Ayo main bersama kami."_

_Gaara melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Gaara yang naif sangat senang sekali dengan ajakan si bocah itu. Dengan cepat ia menangguk._

_"Duduklah," bocah tersebut mempersilakan Gaara untuk duduk diayunan dan bruk! Ia mendorong Gaara dari belakang. Hal itu langsung saja jadi bahan ketawa orang-orang disekitar mereka. Ia memejamkan matanya, menahan aliran air mata tapi sia-sia, ia menggigit bawah bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan cairan merah menahan suara isak tangisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah. Ia benci ini. Sangat benci. Belum lagi suara dikepalanya menyuruhnya membunuh bocah itu._

_Setelah itu, ia lupa apa yang terjadi. Terakhir yang ia tahu, ayahnya sang Kazekage ke-empat marah besar kepadanya._

_Flashback Off_

xxx

"Atau kau mau bermain permainan lainnya?"

Gaara sadar dari lamunannya dan memperhatikan Sakura.

Mata besar hijau hutannya menatap Gaara dengan penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Pasirmu... Gaara-kun..."

Da ia pun berhenti berharap, ia tahu setelah ini pasti anak ini lari ketakutan ketika tahu pasirnya hidup dengan sendirinya. Hah. Tapi aneh biasanya pasirnya akan menyerang siapa saja pengecualian buat paman Yashamaru. Bahkan kedua kakaknya pun hampir diserangnya kalau tidak ada ayahnya waktu itu.

"KEREN! Aku tahu! Kita buat istana pasir saja Gaara-kun." Sakura menarik seenak jidatnya tangan Gaara.

Gaara benggong. "Ya. Ya baiklah... eto... umm... Sakura... eee... chan?" Malu. Itulah yang Gaara rasakan. Ia tidak tahu mau memanggil Sakura apa. Ia bahkan ragu menambahkan sufiks 'chan' dinama Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum.

**'Woo Outer-chan, misi mu sukses.'**

'Haha aku tahu.'

"Kau tau Gaara-kun, kau seharusnya mendapat gelar 'Raja Pasir' karna semua pasir disini seperti mengikuti semua arahan mu."

xxx

Mereka pun mula membangun istana pasir. Untungnya Gaara bisa mengendalikan semua pasirnya jadi istana yang mereka bangun seperti bukan bikinan anak seusia mereka dan puk!

Puk!

Puk!

Puk!

Batu-batuan dilemparkan ke istana mereka dan hancur. Bukan itu yang membuat Sakura iba melainkan usaha keras Gaara. Capek-capek bikin malah hancur. Dan gara-gara Inner, mata Sakura kini berair tapi Sakura masih bisa menahan tangisnya hingga puk! Batu terkena pelipisnya.

xxx

**'Bunuh mereka. Lihatlah itu. Sakura-mu terluka bocah!'**

Gaara yang melihat luka dipelipis Sakura... merasakan amarah yang luar biasa biasa belum lagi belum lagi mata itu siap untuk menangis.

"Wah lihatlah. Si aneh itu mahu menangis."

"Dasar cengeng!"

"Harusnya kau lempar lagi siapa tahu bisa mengecilkan jidatnya yang lebar itu."

**'Outer-chan, hiks... kau terluka. Hiks. Biar aku sembuhkan.'**

'Hai. Terima kasih dan berhentilah menangis. Kau membuat mataku berair bodoh.'

**'Habis aku kasihan dengan Gaara-kun. Inikan pertama kalinya ia punya teman bermain dan usahanya itu sia-sia karna mereka.'**

Entah sadar atau tidak karna Inner menunjuk kearah mereka, tangan Sakura ikut menunjuk mereka.

Sakura faham dengan Inner. Menurutnya Inner adalah kebaikan 'Sakura' yang tersembunyi. Semua rasa iba datang darinya. Bukan Outer tidak ada rasa iba... hanya saja Outer susah untuk mengekspresikannya.

Cakra hijau pun muncul dipelipis Sakura karna Inner membantunya.

xxx

Gaara yang melihat kemana arah jari telunjuk Sakura mengarah mulai menggeram.

_**"Kalian!"**_

Suara itu... Sakura melihat Gaara. Wajahnya merah menahan amarah. Pasir disekeliling taman itu sudah bergerak diudara. Anak-anak yang melempari mereka ketakutan.

_'Oh tidak.'_ Sakura tahu itu bukan Gaara.

Iris mata Gaara bukan lagi hijau pudar melainkan kuning kecoklatan begitupan dengan skleranya yang sudah berubah menjadi hitam..

**'Ayo bocah. Iris kulit mereka. Patahkan tulang mereka. Cincang danging mereka. Tumpahkan darah mereka.'**

_**"Kalian harus mati!"**_

Ketika itu pula... pasir diudara terbang menuju kearah mereka.

**_"Hahahahahaha!"_** 'Gaara' ketawa histeris.

"Hentikan Gaara-kun. Ku mohon."

Pasir terhenti tepat didepan wajah bocah-bocah bodoh itu. Mereka tahu itulah kesempatan mereka untuk melarikan diri. Tanpa babibu mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Pergi menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

**_"Kenapa kau menghentikan ku bocah?"_**

"Halo Tanuki-kun."

**_"Kau..."_**

Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri 'Gaara'.

'Inner.'

**'Hai. Aku tahu.'**

Inner melakukan segel tangan dengan sempurna dan menghantar Sakura ke dimensi lain.

xxx

'Namaku Haruno Sakura.'

**'Aku... tidak peduli dan sekarang pergilah dari dimensiku bocah sebelum aku mencabik-cabik dagingmu! Aku benci manusia seperti kalian!'**

'Kau hanya ingin diterima apa adanya.'

Dan perkataan Sakura itu cukup menghentikan amukan Shukaku.

'Semuanya sama. Ingin diterima. Aku, kau, Gaara dan yang lain. Kita mau diterima apa adanya.'

Sakura jadi teringat akan Naruto. Ia tersenyum mengingat Naruto yang berusaha menggapai mimpinya menjadi Hokage untuk diakui dan... diterima.

**'Bicara apa kau?'**

'Aku menghormatimu bukan karna kau monster tapi karna aku tahu kau ingin diterima. Apa yang Gaara-kun rasakan sama seperti yang kau rasakan. Kau membenci manusia karna mereka melihat hina dirimu. Pada kenyataannya kau tahu mereka itu takut sekali akan dirimu yang hanya dengan hentakan ekormu bisa menghapus Suna dari peta.'

**'Kau tidak membenciku?**'

'Apa kau pernah meminta untuk dibenci? Masih ada yang bisa menerima mu. Gaara malah menganggapmu ibunya. Aku yakin jika kau bisa memilih, ini bukan pilihanmu.'

Perkataan Sakura mengingatkannya akan seseorang dulu. Seseorang yang menerima dirinya apa ada adanya tak peduli bahwa dirinya adalah monster.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah orang itu... Shikaku merasa aman. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa rindu...

**'Bunpuku... aku masih bisa mendengarkan mu.'**

Tanpa sadar, sang Ichibi mengeluarkan air matanya dengan haru.

xxx

Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya begitu pula Gaara.

**'Hey bocah. Setelah ini... cobalah untuk tidur. Lingkaran hitam mu jelek.'**

'Ibu...'

**'Aku bukan ibumu bodoh. Namaku Shukaku, si Ichibi.'**

Sakura menghampiri Gaara... ia memegang pundak Gaara dan bertanya, "Gaara-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah apa? Oh tidak apa-apa. Maaf. Aku menakutimu. Aku... mohon maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Aku belum hafal jalan disini."

xxx

Semua mata menatap pada dua bocak cilik itu. Yang satu pink... yang satunya lagi merah. Mereka menatap intens kedua anak itu.

Gaara hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

"Lihatlah kedepan Gaara-kun. Lantai itu tidak ada yang menarik." Kata-kata yang sama yang selalu dilontarkan Sakura untuk Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau bangga dengan dirimu. Tidak semua orang memiliki kelebihan yang kau miliki Gaara-kun."

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Gaara dengan sangat antusias menuju taman bermain. Ia sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk bertemu disana.

Tanpa Gaara sadari, beberapa ninja mengekori dirinya.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

"Gaara-kun! Ayo temani aku jalan-jalan lagi!"

xxx

Kedua bocah berbeda gender dan berbeda warna rambut. Yang satu pink dan yang satu merah sedang membangun istana pasir. Sakura menghela nafas bosan. Entah sudah berapa jam mereka berada disini.

"Gaara-kun, aku bosan!"

Gaara menatap Sakura. Inner berteriak girang melihat tatapan polos yang dibuat Gaara! Sakura menghela nafas. Ia harus mengontrol dirinya.

"Gaara-kun..." Sakura merengek! Entah kenapa ia bisa merengek. Mungkin ketularan Naruto yang selalu merengek meminta ramen.

"Err..." jelas Gaara binggung. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ini kan baru pertama kalinya ia punya teman jadi ia tidak tahu untuk mensugesti permainan apa toh ia juga belum pernah bermain seperti anak-anak lainnya.

"Mau main petak-umpet?"

"Apa itu Sakura-chan?"

"Salah satu dari kita harus bersembunyi dan satunya lagi... yah berusaha menemukan yang bersembunyi. Bagaimana?"

Gaara dengan sangat antusias menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, kau mau mencariku atau bersembunyi?"

Gaara tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Jika ia bersembunyi... pasti ia bosan menunggu untuk ditemukan.

"Aku yang akan mencarimu Sakura-chan."

"Yosh! Kau hitung sampai sepuluh ya Gaara-kun. Sudah itu baru kau mencariku. Dannnn jangan ngintip!"

Gaara membalikkan badannya dan menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan mungilnya dan mula menghitung mundur dari sepuluh.

xxx

**'Outer-chan...'**

'Aa, aku tau.'

**'Lalu?'**

'Berpura-pura lah tidak tahu.'

Sakura tahu akan beberapa ninja yang membuntuti Gaara dan dirinya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa mereka adalah orang suruhan Kazekage.

xxx

Gaara yang sudah selesai menghitung, mula membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya dan saat ia menundukkan matanya... ia melihat jejak tapak kasut yang ia yakini milik Sakura. Dan tidak butuh seorang genius untuk tidak mengikuti arah jejak kasut itu.

xxx

Sakura memilih kedai es-krim yang jauhnya hanya dua blok dari taman sebagai tempat persembunyian. Ia sengaja meninggalkan jejak tapak kasutnya agar senang ditemukan oleh Gaara.

"KETEMU! Aku menemukan mu Sakura-chan!"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa lepas.

"Apa kau mau es-krim Gaara-kun?"

"Huh? Apa itu?"

"Apa kau suka rasa manis?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini."

xxx

Sakura tau tatapan jijik pemilik toko es-krim itu ke Gaara... bahkan jua dirinya.

"Aku mau rasa coklat satu dan mint satu." Mau tidak mau Sakura harus menggunakan suara dinginnya yang membuat si pemilik takut dan dengan cepat memberikan apa yang Sakura inginkan.

Sakura hanya tidak mau Gaara mau pun Naruto melihat dirinya yang dingin karna ia sendiri membenci sifat dingin Sasuke di manga.

xxx

Mereka berdua kembali ke taman bermain dan disinilah mereka duduk diayunan sambil menikmati es-krim yang dibeli Sakura tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau es-krim bisa seenak ini Sakura-chan."

"Hehe sekarang kau sudah tahu jadi kau bisa membelinya kapan pun kau mau."

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya. Andai saja ia bisa. Sakura yang menyadari perubahan mood Gaara langsung saja menghiburnya.

"Kau bisa meminta pamanmu membelikannya untuk mu. Atau lebih baik kau datang ke tokonya, kalau si penjaga toko tidak mau menjuali... ya kau takuti saja dia, kalau si penjual kabur, kau bisa memakan semua es-krim yang ada disana."

Oh tidak. Sakura tidak bermaksud mengajari Gaara untuk merampok toko es-krim.

Belum sempat Sakura mengeluarkan suara, sesuatu dari belakan menuju kearah mereka berdua.

Kunai dengan berpuluh kertas ledakan menancap tepat ditanah diantara mereka berdua.

Mata Sakura membulat dan dengan refleks ia mendorong Gaara agar menjauh dari tempat itu.

Gaara selamat, Sakura tersenyum dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

Para ninja yang menyerang mereka sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Bahkan tempat itu sudah tidak layak lagi disebut taman bermain.

* * *

Sakura langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit desa Suna setelah kecelakaan ledakan itu.

Beberapa medis berlarian menghampiri Sakura dan menanganinya.

Mereka mengarahkan salah satu genin untuk memberi tahukan kabar kecelakaan ini ke keluarga Haruno.

Apa yang melambatkan perkerjaan menyembuhkan Sakura adalah penolakan tubuh Sakura sendiri yang tidak mau menerima aliran cakra asing.

Bukan satu atau dua tapi lebih dari lima orang medis sudah mencoba untuk mengalirkan cakra bewarna hijau yang diketahui sebagai cakra untuk menyembuhkan luka tapi hasilnya nihil.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka menyerah dan sependapat bahwa hanya ada satu yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Dua genin dan satu medis diarahkan untuk mengambil bantuan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga memompa cakra kekaki mereka, berlari, melompat dari satu genting ke genting lain dan bergegas menuju ketempat bantuan yang tak lain tak bukan kepala rumah sakit Suna dan juga salah satu tetua sesepuh yang dihormati di Suna. Chiyo-sama.

xxx

"Ada hal apa kalian kemari? Huh mengurus hal luka bakar seperti itu saja kalian tidak bisa?! Memangnya apa yang kalian pelajari sebelum lulus menjadi medis? Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang. Taunya hanya merawat wajah dan badan sendiri saja tapi tidak tahu merawat luka orang. Hal ini seharusnya sudah diselesaikan kurang lebih satu jam apalagi yang menangani lebih dari tiga orang."

Dan omelan Chiyo tidak berhenti walau sudah sampai didepan ruang Sakura.

Kedua genin tadi terbebas meninggalkan wajah pucat si medis.

* * *

Mebuki dan Kizashi yang tadi dikabarkan tentang kecelakaan Sakura segera bershunshin kerumah sakit.

Sesampai mereka disana, mereka diberitahu mereka sedang menunggu bantuan dari Chiyo karna tubuh Sakura menolak untuk menerima aliran cakra lain.

.

.

.

.

Kizashi memegang pundak Mebuki yang dari tadi tidak henti-hentinya terisak-isak menangisi nasib putrinya.

"Mebuki?"

Suara Chiyo mengejutkan mereka berdua. Kizashi memilih untuk bungkam mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Chiyo dan istrinya.

"Chiyo-sama! Tolong putriku." Chiyo mengenal Mebuki dulu sehabis perang shinobi dan menjalani misi pertrukaran ninja antar aliansi. Mebuki ditugaskan ke Suna untuk mengajari para anak-anak akademi bela diri atau lebih tepatnya taijutsu.

.

.

.

.

Chiyo memperhatikan kondisi menggenaskan untuk ukuran anak kecil maupun sesetengah orang dewasa dimana hampir semua kulit tubuh bahagian belakang dan sebelah kiri dirinya mengalami luka bakar derajat tiga#1.

Dari apa yang ia dengar dari para medis tadi, anak kecil ini menolak cakra asing yang akan dialirkan untuk menyembuhkan lukanya tapi tidak bisa.

Chiyo melakukan segel tangan dan tangannya mengeluarkan cakra hijau untuk menyembuhkan Sakura tapi hasilnya sangat mengejutkan Chiyo.

Chiyo merasa tangan seperti ditolak dengan lembut tapi apabila ia menghilangkan cakra ditangannya, ia bisa menyentuh dengan langsung kulit yang mengalami luka bakar itu.

"Sepertinya benar kata mereka. Lihatlah Mebuki."

Chiyo menunjukkan pada Mebuki, ia kembali mengalirkan cakra hijaunya tapi tetap tidak bisa.

"Seperti magnet dengan kutub yang sama saling bertolakan. Putri mu menolak sendiri untuk disembuhkan."

Keringat sudah muncul dipelipis Chiyo. Ia bahkan merasa dirinya sudah terlalu tua untuk hal seperti ini.

"Putri kalian tidak mempercayai cakra asing dalam arti kata lain dia sepertinya memerintahkan kinerja otaknya agar menolak apapun yang menurutnya asing. Sungguh putri kalian sepertinya orang yang tertutup."

.

.

.

.

Tanpa diberitahu pun, mereka berdua tahu kalau Sakura memang orang yang penutup bahkan karna hal itu mereka mengizinkan Sakura bersahabat dengan jinchuuriki kalau itu bisa membuat Sakura membuka diri dan sungguh mereka bersyukur ada Naruto dan Sasuke yang menemani Sakura dan Sakura lebih bisa berekspresi seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Sama seperti sekarang, mereka mengizinkan Sakura berteman dengan Gaara yang notabena-nya adalah jinchuuriki dari Suna asalkan Sakura tidak menutup dirinya lagi seperti dulu.

Pada akhirnya Chiyo menyarankan untuk memeperban luka bakar Sakura dulu dan mengolesi ramuan obat khusus luka bakar.

Kizashi memilih untuk meninggalkan Mebuki yang menolong Chiyo menguruskan Sakura.

xxx

"Hiks. Hiks. Sakura-chan!"

"Gaara-sama, tenanglah."

"Tapi paman... kalau saja bukan karna menyelamatkan ku, Sakura-chan pasti tidak seperti ini"

Kizashi melihat interaksi dan mendengarkan percakapan antara kedua pria berbeda umur itu lalu menghampiri mereka berdua dan menepuk lembut bahu Gaara dan membungkukkan badannya untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka dan menatap langsung kedua bola mata berwarna hijau pudar itu yang tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu nak. Sakura-chan melindungi mu karna kau adalah sahabatnya."

Kizashi mengusap lembut menghapus air mata Gaara yang berlinangan.

"Sakura-chan pasti tidak senang melihatmu seperti ini dan daripada terus menangisi lebih baik kita berdoa saja agar Sakura-chan diberikan kesembuhan dan keselamatan."

Gaara menatap polos Kizashi, menyerap semua perkataan dan mengucek dengan kasar matanya menggunakan tangan mungilnya agar air matanya berhenti mengalir walaupun gagal.

Kizashi terkekeh melihat tindakan Gaara menghentikan air matanya itu. Ia mengusap kepala Gaara dan mendekapnya lalu menggendong Gaara yang dengan spontannya memegang erat leher Kizashi.

"Kita ke ruang Sakura-chan saja ya?" Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Kizashi berharap agar tidak ada yang melihat dirinya menangis lagi.

xxx

Yashamaru yang menjadi penonton bisu akan hal tadi hanya tersenyum. Ia jua tahu bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang melihat kejadian barusan tapi juga sang Yondaime-sama juga menyaksikan bagaimana Kizashi membujuk Gaara seperti seorang ayah membujuk putranya agar mau pulang kerumah setelah bermain bola dilapangan. Tapi apa yang menyakiti Kazekage adalah, ia sendiri tidak pernah memeluk putra bungsunya seperti itu. Jangankan memeluk, berbicara seperti ayah dan anak saja tidak pernah.

Entah kenapa jantung nya terasa ngilu begitupun seluruh anggota badannya mengingat hal tersebut.

* * *

Mebuki tidak henti-hentinya meracau meminta kepada Tuhan atau Buddha untuk kesembuhan dan kesadaran Sakura.

"Ku mohon Chiyo-sama, lihat kondisi putriku untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu kau boleh meninggalkannya dan aku akan pergi langsung dari sini menuju Konoha."

Chiyo menghela nafas dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia menyetujuinya. Chiyo sangat mengerti akan keadaan Mebuki karna ia jua pernah menjadi seorang ibu.

Ia pernah merasakan apa yang Mebuki rasakan. Setidaknya ia akan menolong Mebuki agar ia tidak merasakan penderitaan dirinya yang kehilangan putra dan menantunya ditangan Hatake Sakumo dan menjadikan cucu satu-satunya yatim piatu.

* * *

##Disuatu tempat yang langka dimana seluruh pelosok tanah tersebut ditumbuhi pohon bunga sakura dimusim dingin.

Ditengah-tengah perpohonan sakura terdapat sebuah pohon sakura sebesar rumah keluarga Haruno.

Didalam pohon besar tadi terdapat dua orang anak perempuan yang telihat seperti sepasang kembar.

Inner menangis terisak-isak sambil menyembuhkan luka Outer. Tangannya yang mengeluarkan cakra hijau gemetaran menahan rasa takut kehilangan Outer. Ia tidak mau kehilangan penopang hidupnya. Baginya Outer adalah fondasi dirinya. Tanpa Outer ia bukanlah siapa-siapa dan sialnya sekarang ia mengutuk tindakan Outer yang seenak jidatnya memerintahkan otaknya untuk tidak menerima bantuan cakra lain. Konon supaya mengasah kemampuan medis Inner.

Inner sudah menyembuhkan hampir seluruh luka bakar Outer tinggal bahagian betis kirinya.

**'Hiks. Aku sudah menyembuhkan hampir semua lukamu Outer-chan! Ayo bangun. Hiks. Aku mohon sadarlah. Hiks. Buka matamu.'**

'Ugh...' lenguhan Outer menyadarkan Inner dari isak tangisnya dan langsung menerjang Outer dengan pelukan mautnya.

**'Hiks. Akhirnya. Hiks. Kau sadar Outer-chan! Aku hampir mati ketakutan gara-gara dirimu!'**

Outer yang mendengarkan Inner hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Outer walaupun tidak sekencang pelukan Inner terhadap dirinya.

'Sudahlah sekarang aku baik-baik saja.'

Outer mencoba menggerakkan badannya tapi tidak bisa belum lagi kulit betisnya terasa seperti dikuliti. Ia memaksa untuk menaikkan tangannya tapi tidak bisa. Ia mencoba fokus dan sedikit-sedikit ia bisa menggerakkan jarinya lalu tangannya.

Dengan bantuan Inner yang memapahnya menuju ke meja teh kecil dan mereka berdua pun menikmati hidangan teh dan dango sambil menyembuhkan luka Outer.

Outer mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi sebelum semuanya gelap. 'Bagaiman dengan Gaara?'

**'Dia baik-baik saja Outer-chan.'**

'Aa. Terima kasih sudah menolong ku Inner.' Outer tidak bisa menahan aliran darah menuju wajahnya. Pipinya memerah melihat senyuman Outer. Aneh memang, karna ia malu melihat dirinya sendiri tersenyum kedirinya.

Belum sempat ia membalas ucapan Outer, ia merasakan kantuk yang sangar berat dan detik itu jua ia tahu ia terserang jutsu tidur mikik Outer.

'Tidurlah. Kau butuh istirihat. Oyasumi.'

**'Dasar tukang paksa. Oyasumi.'** Guma Inner sebelum akhirnya terlelap. Outer membaringkan Inner di atas ranjang yang sebelumnya ia tempati.

Outer berjalan keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya..

.

.

.

.

Chiyo memperhatikan kondisi Sakura. Membuka perban dibahu kiri Sakura, suara tercekat Mebuki sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Chiyo tidak berhalusinasi.

Chiyo dengan telaten mebuka seluruh perban bahagian atas tubuh Sakura. Tapi terhenti ditengah jalan karna gerakan kecil yang berasal dari tubuh Sakura yang sepertinya memaksa dirinya untuk bangun dari tidurnya tapi setelah itu berhenti begitu saja.

Chiyo tersenyum, ternyata diumurnya yang tua ini, ia masih bisa menyaksikan hal yang langka.

"Enggg..." Sakura mengerang. Badannya terasa berat sepert berton-ton logam diletakkan diseluruh badannya."Sakura-chan! Kau sudah sadar nak?" Mebuki memeluk Sakura dan tanpa henti-hentinya ia mengucapkan kata syukur."Lihatlah Mebuki, putrimu memiliki talenta dibidang medis. Nyatanya lukanya sembuh dengan sendirinya yang aku yakini, ia sendiri yang mengarahkan otaknya untuk bekerja seperti itu."

Mebuki tidak peduli dengan semua itu walaupun nanti dirinya pasti akan tertanha-tanya tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesembuhan putrinya.

Menurut Chiyo, Haruno Sakura adalah satu enigma. Berusia empat tahun. Mengontrol mindanya sendiri. Menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri. Dan semuanya serba sendiri.

Dan sepertinya dimana ada Haruno Sakura pasti akan ada hal-hal yang baru yang akan menemani hari-hari tuanya nanti.

Chiyo melihat Sakura yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Chiyo tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya dan meninggal mereka berdua. Ia akan memberitahukan Kizashi tentang Haruno Sakura yang sudah sadar dari tidurnya.

Sama halnya dengan Chiyo, Sakura tersenyum membayangkan hal baru apa yang akan dialaminya nanti.

* * *

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, Gaara tidak pernah meninggalkan Sakura barang sedetik pun kecuali ke kamar mandi. Ia bahkan sampai menginap di kediaman sementara keluarga Haruno di Suna.

Yashamaru telah ditugaskan oleh Kazekage sendiri untuk mengawasi kesehatan Haruno Sakura yang Sakura sendiri tahu alasannya supaya memudahkan Yashamaru membuat laporan tentang Gaara dan mungkin sedikit tentang dirinya.

Dan karna hal ini, Sakura mempunyai dua teman baru iaitu kedua saudara Gaara, si sulung Temari dan kakak lelakinya, Kankurou.

Bahkan mereka pun sampai ikut-ikutan menginap menemani Sakura.

Ketakutan mereka terhadap Gaara pudar setelah mendengar kabar kecelakaan tersebut. Mereka awalnya mengira bahwa korban adalah si bungsu ternyata bukan karna walau bagaimanapun mereka tetap saudara yang menyayangi satu sama yang lain. Gaara masih ingat bagaimana Temari mendekap erat Gaara dan mengucapkan syukur bahwa Gaara selamat. Bahkan Kankurou menangis terisak-isak.

Setiap musibah pasti ada hikmahnya.

Sakura bersyukur ternyata dibalik kecelakaan yang dialaminya bisa menguatkan tali persaudaraan Gaara dan kedua kakaknya setidaknya ia sangat berterima kasih akan apa yang menimpanya. Setidaknya setelah ia pergi dari Suna, Gaara tidak akan menderita karna kesepian lagi.

.

.

.

.

Karna persahabatannya dengan Temari ia mendapatkan beberapa gulungan jutsu angin dengan menggunakan kipas tapi dengan syarat ia harus menemani dan mengikuti les tari Temari. Tapi tidak mengapa toh dulu ia pernah mengikuti les ballet.

Kankurou dan dirinya bahkan memujuk nenek Chiyo untuk mengajari mereka tentang teknik pengendalian boneka menggunakan benang cakra dan karena pengontrolan cakra Sakura yang sempurna dan otak yang encer ia dengan cepat mempelajari dan menyerap langsung semua yang diajarkan Chiyo meninggalkan Kankurou dengan omelan-omelan Chiyo yang menulikan telinga siapapun bahkan membuat orang tuli bersyukur tidak diberikan pendengaran.

Dan karna sudah tidak ada yang bisa Chiyo perbuat untuk Sakura pelajari tentang boneka. Ia pun mengajari Sakura tentang ramuan-ramuan racun dan cara membuat racun yang mematikan.

* * *

Yashamaru telah menjalankan misi yang diarahkan oleh Kazekage sendiri untuk mengawasi Haruno Sakura. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah peristiwa itu... ia menjalankan misi ini dengan senang hati. Ia senang setidaknya ia bisa mengenal siapa Sakura dengan lebih lanjut lagi mengingat bahwa hanya Sakura seorang yang mau berteman dengan keponakan bungsu-nya itu. Ia bahkan masih ingat dengan sangat jelas tentang percakapan mereka berdua yang hingga kini terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya tadi pagi.

_Flashback._

_Sakura melihat matahari sudah mulai naik melalui jendelanya. Ia menghela nafas. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia merasa lesu karna jarang latihan, pemberat ia tinggalkan di Konoha begitu pun semua gulungan jutsu-jutsu yang belum ia baca._

_Pintu berdecit menandakan seseorang memasuki kamar Sakura. Tanpa menoleh pun Sakura tahu siapa yang membuka pintu itu._

_Yashamaru masuk membawa dulang berisikan segelas air putih, secawan susu hangat, dua keping bulat biskut coklat besar dan semangkuk puding mangga._

_Sesudah Yashamaru meletakkan sarapan yang ia bawa, ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih memandang lurus kedepan. Entah kenapa, Yashamaru tidak berkedip dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sinar matahari seperti menyinari seorang Haruno Sakura. Rambut pink ikal yang digerai panjangnya mencecah lutut, kulit putih pucat berkilau yang sepertinya memantulkan cahaya dari matahari dan..._

_"Ohayou Yashamaru-san." suara datar nan kosong yang membuyarkan dirinya untuk terus menyambung mendeskripsi seorang Sakura_ _Haruno. Bahkan sebuah novel pun ia tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsi Sakura._

_"Ah ha ha ohayou Sakura-san." Yashamaru mengutuk dirinya. Selalu seperti ini. Ia merasa canggung sendiri. Padahal didepannya ini hanya anak kecil. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti dirinya adalah pesalah yang harus dijatuhi hukuman mati._

_Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju meja disamping kirinya. Ia menarik kursi dan langsung duduk sambil mematah-matahkan sekeping biskut coklat menjadi beberapa keping kecil lalu mencelupkan sekeping kesusu dan melahapnya. Ia terus melakukan hal yang sama ke biskut kedua hingga biskut coklat yang sebesar wajah orang dewasa itu habis tak tersisa._

_Yashamaru yang dari tadi memerhatikan Sakura langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sakura, "kau tau, Sakura-san... kau adalah orang pertama yang mau menerima Gaara-sama apa adanya."_

_Sakura yang masih belum mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari puding mangga langsung membalas perkataan Yashamaru. "Kau salah paman. Aku bukan yang pertama tapi ibunya Gaara-kun dan kau tentunya."_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Kau tau sendiri apa maksudku. Kakakmu tidak membencinya. Ia tahu akan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melahirkan tapi ia tetap memilih untuk Gaara-kun agar tetap hidup. Ia bisa saja menggugurkan Gaara-kun pada awal usia kehamilannya tapi ia lebih rela kehilangan nyawanya."  
_

_Yashamaru diam. Sakura tahu bahwa ia dalam beberapa hari ini sedang memikirkan rencana untuk menyukseskan 'misi'** dari Kazekage-sama._

_Ia tahu Sakura benar dan ia tahu ia sebenarnya tidak sanggup menjalankan 'misi' kali ini tapi apapun alasannya, ia adalah seorang shinobi yang menyampingkan perasaan demi misi. Ia hanyalah sebuah alat yang nantinya akan digantikan dengan alat baru yang lebih bagus kualitasnya._

_Ia tahu, kakaknya sangat menyayangi Gaara begitupun dengan dirinya. Ia begitu menyayangi Gaara dan akan selalu melindunginya. Tak akan ia buat pengorbanan kakaknya sia-sia begitu saja._

_"Kau tau Yashamaru-san, aku terkadang heran dengan peraturan shinobi yang mengatakan bahwa shinobi hanyalah alat. Padahal sebelum seseorang menjadi shinobi, ia terlebih dahulu dilahirkan sebagai manusia dan tidak dilupakan, ia jua memiliki perasaan."_

_"..."_

_"Shinobi yang meninggalkan peraturan adalah sampah tapi kau jauh lebih buruk dari sampah apabila kau meninggalkan saudara mu."***_

_Yashamaru meresap seluruh perkataan Sakura. Mentalnya bahkan terkikik karna seorang gadis kecil berusia tidak lebih dari lima tahun berbicara seperti hidup sudah lama dari dirinya_.

_"Aa, kau benar Sakura-san. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih karna kehadiran dirimu didalam hidup Gaara-sama sangat berarti."_

_Flashback OFF._

* * *

"Kazekage-sama."

"Yashamaru."

"Ku rasa kau harus memeberi Gaara-sama kesempatan satu kali lagi Kazekage-sama."

Sang Yondaime menaikkan satu alisnya. Memikirkan sejenak apa yang diucapkan Yashamaru. Ia mendesah. "Beritahu aku apa alasannya?"

Yashamaru tau inilah kesempatan terakhir dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Gaara dan inilah jua kesempatan untuk melindungi apa yang dilindungi oleh kakaknya.

"Gaara-sama sudah bisa mengendalikan Ichibi. Apa kau lupa Kazekage-sama? Sewaktu ditaman matanya tidak berubah sama sekali walaupun cakranya dalam frekuensi gelombang yang kuat tapi Gaara-sama masih bisa mengontrol Ichibi agar tidak mengambil alih dirinya."

Kazekage mendengarkan tiap ayat yang keluar dari mulut Yashamaru.

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana Gaara menghabisi semua genin dan merubah taman permainan menjadi tempat bersimbah darah?"

"Apa kau akan tinggal diam bila ada lebih dari lima orang yang menjadikan dirimu target untuk dibunuh... kakak ipar?"

Kazekage mencengkram erat bajunya. Ia kesal. Ia marah tapi semua yang diucapkan Yashamaru ada benarnya tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Disatu sisi ia menyayangi Gaara tapi disisi lain ia harus melindungi desanya. Para tetua desa sudah mulai mendesak dirinya untuk menhapus 'senjata-pemusnah' mereka bahkan jika ia tidak cepat mengambil tindakan mereka akan meminta tolong ke Daimyo Negeri Angin untuk menurunkan perintah langsung.

"Lagipula Gaara-sama membantai semua genin tersebut karna untuk melindungi sahabat satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Jika saja semua penduduk desa disini bersikap baik pada Gaara-sama... ia pasti menjadi apa yang kau inginkan. Senjata pemusnah untuk melindungi Sunagakure."

Yashamaru menghampiri kakak iparnya dan bersujud memohon untuk keselamatan Gaara.

"Ku mohon kakak ipar, beri Gaara-sama kesempatan sekali lagi dan jika ia sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol Ichibi maka aku akan menjalankan misiku."

Yashamaru tidak pernah memohon apalagi bersujud seperti ini tapi apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan Gaara selamat.

"Karura... kakak ku satu-satunya pun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan ku. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Gaara-sama." Suara Yashamaru sedikit bergetar mengingat kakaknya Karura.

Kazekage untuk kesekian kalinya mendesah. 'Karura...' ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana istrinya memeluk buah hati mereka sebelum menghebuskan nafas terakhir, ia akan melindungi Gaara apapun yang terjadi dan Kazekage tidak mau mengecewakan mendiang sang istri dengan tidak melindungi apa yang ia lindungi. Gaara.

"Berdirilah Yashamaru. Biar aku yang menguruskan para tetua desa."

xxx

Dan rapat desa pun diadakan untuk mengambil tindakan atas apa yang terjadi diantara Gaara, Sakura dan beberapa genin yang ditugaskan untuk menghilangkan nyawa putra bungsu Kazekage. Rapat berjalan dalam suasana tegang yang diakhiri dengan persetujuan para tetua desa terlebih lagi Chiyo dan Ebizo, sesepuh yang paling disegani dan dihormati untuk memberikan Gaara kesempatan sekali lagi dan disaksikan oleh duta perwakilan Konoha, Haruno Kizashi.

* * *

Langit mula bertukar warna... dari biru ke oranye. Sakura melewati pertokoan pernak pernik hingga satu benda mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya. Ia membeli boneka beruang coklat untuk Gaara... sama persis dengan boneka beruang di manga. Heh hadiah perpisahan buat Gaara.

Entah karna Inner sedang tidur karna kelelahan atau Sakura yang tidak fokus... BRUK!

**'Aww... Outer-chan!'**

'...'

"Gadis kecil. Minggir. Kau membuang waktuku." Suara dingin yang Sakura yakini adalah suara pria mungkin umurnya sekitar duapuluhan.

Sakura mendonggakkan kepalanya.

Rambut merah.

Mata hazel.

**'Imut.'**

Akasuna no Sasori atau Sasori si Pasir Merah... gelar yang ia dapat karna setiap ia mengalahkan musuh... pasir akan menjadi merah karna cairan kental bermuncatran dari tubuh para musuh.

Sakura terkekeh karna tidak menyangka ia akan bertabrakan dengan Sasori. Inner sudah kembali ke mode fangirlisme-nya dan Sakura pun harus menahan diri agar tidak berteriak karna didepannya adalah Sasori dan sayangnya kekehan itu tidak luput dari pendengaran si pria berambut merah.

"Apa yang kau ketawakan bocah?"

"Kau tuan."

Sasori menaikkan alisnya. Ia memperhatikan bocah kecil didepannya.

*Rambut pink panjang yang dikepang samping.

Mata hijau zamrud yang besar yang bahkan bisa membuat batu zamrud termahal malu akan mata bocah didepannya ini.

Hidung mungil, bibir penuh, lesung pipit dekedua pipi tembamnya yang merah.*

Sadar atau tidak Sasori terpaku dan untuk pertama kalinya ia takjub akan seni pahatan Tuhan didepannya.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau dan aku sama-sama tidak fokus. Kalaupun aku fokus aku tidak akan menabrak dan sebaliknya..."

Sakura menarik kerah baju Sasori agar menyamakan tinggi mereka. Sasori yang entah kenapa menurut saja. Sekarang mereka kini sejajar.

"Jadi jangan pernah bilang bahwa aku membuang waktu mu padahal kau jua sama membuang waktumu sendiri dengan berkhayal ditengah jalan."

Sakura melepaskan kerah baju Sasori dan tersenyum dan kembali menelusuri jalan.

**'CHA!' **Inner bersorak riang, kagum akan betapa kerennya Outer.

Sasori menyeringai. Baru kali ini ada yang menegur dirinya membuang waktu. Hal yang paling ia benci.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan karna kakinya yang panjang memudahkan ia berada dibelakang Sakura dan dengan gesit ia menarik, mengangkat dan menggendongnya.

"Hei Tuan!"

"Sasori."

"Huh?" Aku jua tau namamu Sasori.

Sasori menghela nafas, kalau saja ia tidak menahan dirinya untuk tetap dalam karakternya, ia pasti akan memeluk Sakura dengan kuat dan tidak melepaskannya karna gemas.

Sakura menatapnya dengan polos.

"Aku akan menghantar mu. Dimana kau tinggal bocah?"

"Turunkan aku Sasori-san."

Sasori tidak bergeming. Ia masih mendekap Sakura. Dekapan yang dulu ia rindukan dari orang tuanya yang bahkan boneka pahatannya pun tidak bisa menggantikan dekapan tersebut.

Sakura mengalah dan memberikan alamatnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah lelah jadi ia pun mengambil kesempatan dengan melelapkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa peduli bahwa yang didekapnya kini hanyalah sebuah seni yang abadi. Kulit sekeras kerasnya kayu dan tidak memiliki aliran darah yang ada hanyalah suara detakan jantung, satu-satunya yang membuat dirinya terasa 'manusia'.

* * *

Satu yang Sasori sesalkan... ia tidak tahu nama gadis kecil itu tapi ia yakin dimasa akan datang ia akan bertemu dengannya jua dan siapa yang akan lupa dengan warna rambut pinknya dan mata hijaunya. Lesung pipitnya.

Agar si gadis tidak melupakan dirinya, ia memberikan hadiah berupa boneka#2 yang hampir sama tingginya dengan Sakura. Andai saja Sasori tau bahwa Sakura tidak mungkin melupakan dirinya.

Mendesah. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia melihat gerbang desa Suna dan sekarang ia menuju ke tempat tujuan... Amegakure, markas Akatsuki yang menerima dirinya sebagai sebuah seni yang abadi.

* * *

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat disamping ada boneka yang tingginya hampir sama persis dengan dirinya berambut panjang keriting coklat, berkulit gelap dan bermata biru. Boneka yang belum diberi nama memakai kimono sutra merah dengan obi hitam dan sash kuning diikat setelah obi. Sakura memainkan rambut coklat diantara jari mungilnya. Ia ketawa kecil. Ia tahu, Sasori membuatkan boneka ini untuk dirinya. Tapi mengingat Sasori yang membuatnya, ia yakin boneka ini terbuat dari manusia. Entah siapa gadis kecil disampingnya ini tapi apapun itu. Ia sangat berterima kasih. Setidaknya ia bisa memamerkan boneka ini ke Kankurou dan bisa mempraktekkan apa yang diajarkan Chiyo dengan lebih mudah.

xxx

Sakura memeluk boneka yang awalnya ingin ia beri nama Tenshi. Tapi karna kekehan Inner yang menurutnya, apanya yang Tenshi kalau nanti akan dijadikan seperti Shinigami mencabut nyawa maka ia menamakan Kali yang diambil dari nama dewi#3 kematian dalam agama Hindu.

xxx

Chiyo tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia seperti kehilangan suaranya. Sakura melihatkan boneka yang ia beri nama Kali. Ia tahu siapa yang memberikan kepada Sakura.

Sasori yang sudah beberapa tahun lalu dicap sebagai ninja pelarian.

Seperti sudah mendapat suaranya kembali.

"Sakura, boneka mu? Siapa yang memberikan mu?"

"Orang yang menolong menghantarkan ku pulang semalam namanya Sasori-san."

Sakura memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu akan hubungan Sasori dan Chiyo.

"Nenek Chiyo, apa boneka ini bisa diberikan perlengkapan senjata dan racun? Seperti yang Kankurou-kun bilang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura membuatkan Chiyo harus menguatkan batinnya dan melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Ia tahu Sasori sudah besar dan terakhir yang harapkan agar Sasori selamat.

"Ah ha ha jadi kau akan menjadikannya boneka senjata mu?"

Sakura menangguk.

Dan berkat bantuan Chiyo, Sakura berhasil merubah Kali menjadi dewi kematian yang nyata. Mulai dari kuku-kuku yang diruncingkan yang dengan sekali cakaran bisa mematikan. Kunai dan senbon beracun yang disembunyikan diantara kimono. Didalam mulut Kali tersedia asap beracun sama seperti hos dikedua telapak tangan Sakura menambahkan hadiah perpisahan yang diberikan Temari, gunbai sebesar tangan pria dewasa bewarna merah semerah darah sama seperti kimono Kali dengan ukiran bunga sakura bewarna hitam sama seperti gagangnya dan ditepi luaran gunbai tersebut ke Kali untuk mempraktekkan jutsu angin yang diajarkan Kali disanggul rapi agar memudahkan latihan. Sakura memilih untuk tidak memotongnya karna menurutnya sayang toh kalau sudah dipotong tidak akan tumbuh sudah mengajari bebagai macam cara untuk memodifikasi Kali nantinya

* * *

Hari terakhir Sakura dan keluarganya berada di Sunagakure.

Temari senang pada akhirnya Sakura bisa mengusai jutsu angin yang ia ajarkan walaupun pada akhirnya menukarkan kipas dengan menggunakan gunbai#4 yang ia tempah langsung dari luar hanya untuk dihadiahkan ke Sakura tapi ia tidak menyesal menghabis seluruh uang tabungannya untuk membelikan hadiah perpisahan untuk Sakura karna ini pertama kalinya ia memeberikan seseorang hadiah.

Gaara yang dari tadi menahan tangisnya tak bisa membendung air matanya. Boneka beruang yang diberikan Sakura dipeluk erat.

Mereka berempat berpelukan.

Sakura tersenyum melihat boneka beruang yang dipeluk Gaara. Kipas besar yang diberikan Sakura untuk Temari yang sekarang dipegang Yashamaru karna Temari masih belum ingin melepaskan Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku Temari-chan. Atau kau mau aku panggilkan Daimaru-san?" Temari tidak peduli, ia sama seperti Gaara. Ini pertama kalinya ia mempunyai sahabat perempuan. Belum lagi semua anak disini takut akan dirinya karna ayahnya adalahn Kazekage-sama. Kecuali Daimaru.

Kankurou pun sama. Walaupun sedikit iri dengan kemampuan Sakura itu tidak membuat dirinya benci akan gadis kecil tersebut. Yang ada ia malah menyayangi Sakura seperti adik perempuan yang tak pernah ia miliki. Sakura memberikan Kankurou beberapa gulungan yang mengandungi resep racun untuk dirinya dan bonekanya nanti dan Kankurou memberikan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga sakura untuk dirinya dan Kali.

Gaara memberikan Sakura dua gelang terbuat dari pasirnya sendiri dengan bantuan Shukaku agar gelang tersebut tidak hancur dan bantuan sang ayah dengan kekkai genkai beliau menjadikan kedua gelang tersebut menjadi gelang emas yang kalau dijuak bisa harganya bisa membeli semua rumah didesa terpecncil atau bahkan seluruh desa dan kalung dengan liontin gentong pasir kecil untuk Kali..

Dan setelah bersusah payah Yashamaru membujuk mereka bertiga agar melepas Sakura akhirnya Sakura pun melambaikan tangannya ke mereka.

Sakura berjanji akan mengkhabarkan mereka melalui surat.

.

.

.

.

Gaara memeluk erat boneka beruang pemberian Sakura, menggigit bibirnya menahan isaknya tapi sia-sia, sekuat apapun ia memejamkan kelopak matanya, air matanya tetap mengalir dengan derasnya. Shukaku hanya bisa mendesah tidak berbuat apa-apa karna ia sendiri tidak tahu cara terbaik membujuk Gaara untuk tersenyum.

Yashamaru memegang lembut bahu Gaara dan menggendongnya untuk menuju kembali pulang karna bayangan keluar Haruno sudah tak nampak lagi.

"Gaara-sama, ingatlah apa yang diberitahu Sakura-san padamu."

_Flashback._

_Gaara dan Sakura sedang menikmati pemandangan langit yang sudah mulai berubah bewarna jingga._

_Kankurou masih berada di tempat nenek Chiyo sedangkan Temari sedang konsentrasi dengan jutsu angin yang baru saja dipelajarinya bersama Sakura. Melihat Temari yang sedang berkutat, ia jadi menyeringai sendiri mengingat mereka berdua mencuri gulungan-gulungan jutsu kelas 'A' dan 'B', jutsu yang pada umumnya bukan untuk genin apalagi mereka._

_Sakura menoleh kepalanya dan memperhatikan Gaara dari samping, ia tersenyum, setidaknya Gaara bisa merasa bahagia. Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, ia menoleh kearah Sakura, melihat Sakura tersenyum lembut kepadanya, ia jadi takut ditinggal. Ia tahu Sakura akan pulang ke desanya. Mengingat hal itu, ia menggigit bibirnya dan mencengkram bahagian baju didadanya, ia tidak rela. Ia tidak mau berpisah dari Sakura._

_Merasa tangannya digenggam, ia memperhatikan wajah dengan paras lembut milik Sakura._

_"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa untukmu Gaara-kun. Walaupun kita berjauhan nantinya tapi percayalah, aku tidak akan melupakanmu dan aku akan selalu menjadi teman mu."_

_Gaara menangis sekuat hatinya mendengarkan ucapan tulus Sakura. Ia bersyukur, ia sangat berterima kasih pada Kami-sama yang mengirimkan malaikat berwujud Sakura padanya. Ya, iya yakin Sakura pasti jelmaan dari atas langit diturunkan untuk menolong dirinya, menarik dirinya dari kegelapan menuju cahaya._

_Satu-satunya yang akan dilindunginya._

_Satu-satunya pelita hidupnya._

_Flashback OFF_.

Gaara yang terlelap didalam gendongan Yashamaru tersenyum didalam tidurnya.

* * *

Chiyo melihat Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya melawati gerbang desa Suna dari jauh.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas.

* * *

**misi Yashamaru menghabisi/membunuh Gaara yang berakhir dengan tewasnya Yashamaru sendiri.

***Diamabil dari Kakashi's quote yang aku ubah sedikit supaya nyambung ama alur ceritanya.

****Sasori merubah dirinya menjadi boneka.

Umur Sasori di canon 35... jadi usianya disini dalam umuran 19 tahun tapi karna sudah mengubah dirinya pada usia 15 tahun ya wajahnya masih imut.

Kazekage punya kekkei genkai seperti Sandaime Kazekage, tapi jutsu emas beliau dipanggil 'Sakin' or 'Gold Dust' or literally 'Sand Gold'.

##Seperti tempat kurungan Kurama atau tempat tinggalnya Zanpakuto di Bleach.

#1 (Courtesy: Google) Luka bakar derajat III: Luka bakar ini sangat dalam dan merusak organ-organ dibawahkulit seperti otot , syaraf, tulang dan bila terjadi karena listrik dapatmerusak organ-organ tubuh lainnya seperti hati, ginjal dan jantung. Kulit tampak putih dan kaku bila digerakan. Kulit yang kakuini bila terdapat melingkar pada anggota gerak harus segera dilakukan insisi(robekan) kulit untuk menghilangkan tekanan pada pembuluh darah Nadi yang ada dibawahnya. Bila tidak bagian anggota gerak bagian distal(bawah) dari lesi akan mengalami kematian.

#2 Sakura's puppet = Boneka Sakura pemberian Sasori, berkulit gelap, berambut coklat dan bermata biru seperti Adriana Lima.

#3 Kali = Dewi kematian didalam mitos Hindu

#4 Gunbai kecil = Terinspirasi dari Uchiha Madara and Obito and they're not the only ones know how to handle this type of fan. Kan keren kalau Sakura bukan Uchiha bisa menggunakannya. Biar Temari seorang saja yang menggunakan kipas.

* * *

**TBC.**

p.p.s: I am obsessed on how cute young Danzo was.

p.p.p.s: REVIEWS ARE LOVE. FLAMERS ARE... UM SECRET FANS?


	6. Re-encounter!

_**Merry Christmas**  
_

_Her long exotic pink hair splayed around her head in a halo. _

_A blink of those sparkling emerald eyes could get any men surrender to her and the way her porcelain skin glistens in the sunlight. _

_She is just painfully beautiful in strangest way. _\- **Me**

* * *

**guest**: Mabuti naman, salamat po. Hehe =D

**Sabila Foster**: Aku juga hampir jadi pedofil dengan keimutan Panda-kun! Sankiu =D

**yu**: Ini udah updated.

**yokiomiyamoto**: Gomen ne. Hehe sankiu anyway. =D

**Guest**: sankiu sankiu sankiu =* nggak tau Sakura-chan besarnya kapan hehe.

**hanazono yuri**: Hehe gomen ne, habisnya part Sasori itu kayak maksa banget.

**rainy de**: Tidak bisa kan kalo Sasori nggak jadi boneka, imutnya di kemudian chapter menghilang dong karna dimakan usia. *oops

**Lovesakura**: Sankiu sankiu sankiu. Habisnya aku baca berulang kali, tulisan ku ini kok kayak karangan anak SD loh. Karna itu minder ama karya yang lain. Memangnya mau tau tentang apa coba? Pertanyaan mana? Hehe will write about the bio next chapter, habisnya aku binggung mau nulis apa. And ohhh NO WORRIES! Ini fic multi-Saku so yeah just keep on reading and I know how to surprise everyone. Hehehe tapi benar loh tentang dimana Sakura yang cinta mati sama sang cowok. Kononnya mau bikin fic dimana cinta bisa ngalahin ego dan segalanya atau apalah tapi satu yang mereka lupa, harga diri Sakura sebagai seorang perempuan mereka lupakan kadang aku heran loh, kalo authornya perempuan aku pikir mereka itu sadis banget dimana mereka suka banget nyakitin Sakura padahal sama-sama perempuan. Kalau author nya lelaki yah ini aku pikir karna nggak ngerti kalau perempuan itu punya harga diri atau ego mereka tinggi atau mereka ngebanyangin ada cewek yang tergila-gila ama mereka tapi nggak ada dan berakhirlah imaginasi mereka akan Sakura-chan yang tergila-gila akan sang cowok dimana mereka ngebanyangin sang cowok itu adalah mereka. Kok aku ngomongnya ngawur ya? Once again, thank you. *hugs.

**mora**: Halo! Sankiuuuuuuuu. Memangnya mau diajarin gimana coba? Will try my best.

**Haruka Smile**: Halu! Sankiuuuuuu. Nah sini Sakura sudah di Ame. Hehehe once again makasih ya. =*

**scarlettsubaki**: sankiuuuuuu =D

**lestari**: makasih yaa!

**CheryminX**: kecepetan kali? Hehehe gomen neee. =)

**Naya Aditya**: Sankiuuuu darling!

**O. o**: Will Luna return to her world back? Idk yet. Still unplanned honey. Ino did approach her, mentioned in chapter 1 but Outer just didn't give a damn shit about her. I have my own plan siapa yang bakal jadi her girl buddy. Best friends? SasuNaru sudah tuhhhh plus Inner kalo counted in.

* * *

Obviously I'm experimenting with my ideas in this fic to see what would work best so please just keep on reading though the story clearly edited quite thoroughly and there are several times where the plot suddenly changes.

I'm trying hard in shaping our little Sakura-chan's character consistent karna aku sebentar mau Sakura dingin. Sebentar nya lagi jadi fangirl dan sebentar lagi emosian. It's hard to write cold and cool Sakura but it's easy for me turn her to psychopath and ruthless. It's hard to find dark Sakira, ne?

**About me**: A second year double major in chemical engineering and mathematics student. In love with the art of maths and physics. Stuck in a 10 year old body.

Disclaimer: Hail to the almighty Kishimoto-sama!

**.**

**WARNING: MARY-SUE, TYPO AND SAKURA-CENTRIC.**

**Previous chap's mistake: Sasori ngerubah dirinya menjadi 'seni' alias boneka pada umur 15 tahun dan beberapa tahun kemudian baru bergabung dengan Akatsuki.  
**

**Dedicated to Lovesakura** oh my poor baby I'm sorry. I had to re-type everything since I lost the old files... so yeah I had the hardest time to remember every single plots I wrote. Hehehe this is... as far as I could remember though I'm absolutely sure... some plots were missing. Tunggu aku ingat lagi, baru aku update.

* * *

_**Amegakure no Sato**_.

Mereka, keluarga Haruno sudah berniat dari awal sebelum meninggalkan desa Suna untuk berhenti sejenak di Amegakure sebelum kembali menuju Konoha.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang diambil Sakura sebelum menginjakkan kaki mungilnya keluar dari rumah penginapan mereka ialah mengambil payung dan hal kedua adalah Kali yang kini dikat dipunggungnya sama seperti yang dilakukan Kankuro, yang membedakan mereka berdua ialah Karasu yang diperban total sedangkan Kali tidak dan karena hal ini Kali bisa dilihat dengan sangat jelas.

Rambut coklat panjang dan ikal yang digerai dihiasi jepit rambut hadiah pemberian Kankurou. Kalung pemberian Gaara menghiasi lehernya. Kulit coklat gelap yang sangat serasi sekali dengan kimono sutera berkualitas tinggi merah dihiasi dengan ukiran bunga-bunga anyelir bewarna putih yang dipakaikan Sakura dan obi hitam yang diperindah lagi dengan ikat sash berwarna kuning. Mata tertutup yang nantinya akan memperlihatkan mata seindah batu nilam. Dua kaki yang sedikit lagi hampir mencecah lantai dibaluti kaos kaki putih dan kasut baldu berwarna hitam.

Kalau bukan karna Kali adalah boneka pasti orang akan menganggapnya putri bangsawan yang tersesat. Tapi secantik apapun penampilan Kali tidak bisa menandingi sang empunya.

Haruno Sakura yang kini tengah memperhatikan tiap titik kota Amegakure.

Rambut ikal bewarna langka sepanjang lutut yang dikepang samping dibahagian kiri dan jepit rambut berbatukan merah delima yang juga hadiah perpisahan dari Kankurou dijadikan hiasan rambutnya disamping kanan. Penampilan yang hampir sama dengan Kali, hanya warna kimono yang dikenakan Sakura bewarna hitam yang bisa ditebak harganya sama mahalnya dengan harga beberapa kepala ninja kelas 'A' dengan ukiran lily putih dan anyelir merah dan obi ungu yang jua diikatkan sash bewarna merah darah dan kaki mungil yang dipakaikan sandal geta. Belum lagi dengan anggunnya ia memegang payung dengan tangan kirinya dan menutupi sedikit wajahnya dengan gunbai yang diberikan Temari dengan tangan kanannya dan hanya melihatkan mata yang lebih mahal dari batu zamrud yang pernah ditemukan anak Adam.

Sekali lihat dari depan, Sakura seperti putri yang turun dari kerajaan atas langit akan tetapi dilihat dari belakang, hampir semua bergidik ngeri melihat Kali.

Sakura tidak mempedulikan tatapan takut mereka, yang ada ia dan Inner bangga bisa membuat mereka ketakutan hanya dengan penampilan Kali. Sakura diam-diam menyeringai dibalik gunbai yang dipegangnya.

'Sasori-_kun_ pasti bangga dengan apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Kali, Outer-_chan_.'

Sakura menyetujuinya. Lihatlah mereka, pada awalnya orang-orang itu sangat gemas akan tampang polos Sakura tapi sesaat setelahnya bergidik melihat boneka yang menurut mereka juga tak kalah imutnya dengan Sakura, sama seperti anak-anak lainnya tapi entah kenapa boneka itu seperti mengeluarkan semacam aura yang membuat siapapun bergidik dan membatalkan niat mereka untuk menegur Sakura. Mereka lupa bahwa Kali dibuat dari manusia yang umurnya sama dengan dirinya. Kadang ia berfikir kenapa Sasori begitu tega dengan 'Kali'.

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang biasanya melihat kedepan saat ini memilih untuk melihat pernak-pernik yang dijual dijalanan dan karna hal itu membuat dirinya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

'Ouch!'

"Gadis kecil."

Suara ini. Inner yang sudah mimisan hanya dengan mendengarkan suaranya saja sudah cukup untuk Sakura mengetahui siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Sasori-_san_."

Sakura membalikan tubuh mungilnya dan melihat dengan jelas Akasuna no Sasori dengan jubah Akatsuki-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Akasuna no Sasori. Nama yang sudah sangat ditakuti didunia Shinobi karna Sasori tidak akan diberikan gelaran seperti itu tanpa alasan bukan? Sewaktu Perang Shinobi ke-Tiga, semua ninja tahu kalau pasir disekitar mereka bewarna merah terkena rembesan darah bearti Sasori sudah menjalankan misinya untuk membantai habis pihak musuh. Tak ada satu pun yang tahu kemana perginya jasad-jasad korban setelah itu yang tinggal hanyalah percikan darah mereka disana-sini.

Dan tak ada satu nyawa pun tahu bahkan lalat sekalipun tahu bahwa ia yang berada disebalik kejadian empat tahun yang lalu dimana dengan hebohnya tersiar khabar menghilangnya Kazekage ke-tiga dan tak ada satu pun yang menyangka bahwa ia yang menculik dan menjadikan Sandaime-sama sebagai bonekanya. Mereka para ninja Suna menyerah dalam misi pencarian mereka yang menurut mereka melengahkan kemiliteran desa dan menyebabkan Suna hampir kalah dalam penyerangan dadakan dan akhirnya memberikan gelar Kazekage ke-empat kepada ayah si jinchuuriki, Rasa, yang menyelamatkan desa dari penyerangan tersebut.

Ia bangga akan dirinya yang mengalahkan Sandaime-sama yang kononnya adalah Kazekage terkuat yang pernah ada dalam sejarah Sunagakure. Dan karna alasan ini, boneka Sandaime menjadi favoritnya.

Dan sekarang disinilah ia berada, Amegakure. Sebuah desa dibawah kendali seorang yang dipanggilnya 'Leader'. Konan, tangan kanan Leader-sama, merupakan seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan hiasan kertas bunga merangkai indah disurai biru pendek miliknya yang mana adalah orang yang mengajukan penawaran kepada dirinya untuk bergabung dengan organisasi bernama Akatsuki. Ia belum tahu apa tujuan Akatsuki tapi menurut Leader, tujuan mereka akan diketahui langsung setelah mereka kecukupan anggota.

Penawaran yang diajukan pun cukup untuk seorang Sasori tanpa pikir panjang menerimanya. Ia diberikan tempat tinggal dan kebebasan untuk membuat 'seni-abadi' dan beberapa tes racun pada orang awam yang ia yakin akan dihalang dan dilarang keras di Suna.

Suna, ia jadi ingat beberapa hari yang lalu dimana ia berniat untuk mengambil (baca: mencuri) beberapa gulungan jutsu-jutsu terlarang atau dikenal sebagai 'kinjutsu'.

Bukan itu yang ingin Sasori ingat melainkan gadis kecil yang ditabraknya waktu itu.

Bukan mudah untuk melupakan warna rambut seindah bunga sakura dan warna mata semahal batu zamrud yang pernah dijumpai. Sungguh satu seni yang menurut Sasori sangat menakjubkan.

Mengingat hal itu, Sasori tensenyum sangat tipis. Ia bahkan memberikan boneka manusianya yang paling kecil yang ia sendiri belum ketahui apa anak kecil tersebut memiliki kekkei genkai atau tidak yang ia tahu anak kecil tersebut diculiknya dan dijadikan percobaan untuk racunnya dan mati dan pada akhirnya dijadikannya boneka.

.

.

.

.

Entah karena rasa ingin tahu akan nama si gadis kecil atau apa, ia melihat si gadis didepan pertokoan.

Saking senangnya, ia pun bergegas menghampiri gadis berambut langka itu.

Sasori melihat si gadis memutarkan badannya dan menatapnya dengan mata hijau dinginnya.

"Ada apa Sasori-_san_?"

Sasori menatap anak kecil didepannya dan menyeringai.

"Apa kau menyukai hadiah ku?"

Sakura dan Inner yang sudah pingsan karna kehilangan banyak darah akibat mimisan hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aa. Aku bahkan memberikannya nama."

"Berbicara soal nama, siapa nama mu?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura, senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan mu, Sasori-_san_."

* * *

Sasori dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu berdua sejak pertemuan mereka pagi tadi.

Sakura mengajarkan Sakura beberapa teknik yang belum diajarkan Chiyo dan bahkan memodifikasikan Kali untuk Sakura.

Sakura membaca dan menghafalkan habis semua gulungan yang dipinjamkan Sasori tentang boneka manusia dan pengendalian kekkei genkai boneka.

Hari sudah hampir gelap tetapi mereka tidak peduli karna sibuk akan urusan masing-masing hingga sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Sasori-san. Leader-sama ingin bertemu dengan mu."

Sasori menghentikan pekerjaanya dan memeberekan semuanya dengan cekatan tetapi sangat teliti dan Kali kembali seperti sebelumnya. Ia melihat Sakura yang juga memberekan gulungan jutsu yang dibuatnya dan dimasukkan ke tas ransel untuk diserahkan kembali pada dirinya.

"Sasori-_nii_, ini semua gulungan yang kau pinjamkan." Sakura menyerahkan tas ke Sasori. Sasori yang meminta Sakura untuk membuang -_san_ dari nama panggilannya dan Inner dengan seenak jidatnya memanggilnya _nii-san_ membuat Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak mengurung Inner ditempat yang gelap.

Sasori hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia belum rela mengakhiri perjumpaan ini. Dengan berat hati ia menyerahkan Kali yang sudah dimodifikasinya dan membuat beberapa segel tangan dengan sempurna, sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap ia sempat memberitahu Sakura untuk menemuinya ditempat yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini hanya tinggal Sakura dan orang tadi.

"Yo, Pinky."

Kedua alis Inner bertemu mendengar gelar barunya itu. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Hello Hiu-_san_."

Kini giliran orang tersebut yang mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Sakura mempelajari orang dihadapannya yang ia sendiri sangat tahu siapa. Tinggi hampir enam kaki, bewarna kulit tidak biasa dan berambut biru gelap tak sebiru kulitnya. Tak lain tak bukan, Hoshigake Kisame, salah satu dari tujuh pemegang lagenda Kirigakure atau gelarannya sebagai monster dari Kiri.

Kisame melihat gadis kecil dihadapannya dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Inner sudah hampir pingsan menahan takut mendengar suara ketawa Kisame.

"Aku menyukai sifatmu bocah. Siapa namamu?"

Sakura hanya bisa menatap Kisame heran. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum kecil yang menampakkan kedua lesung pipitnya, "Haruno Sakura."

"Ne, Sakura-_chan_, biar ku hantar pulang."

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang membuatnya semakin imut didepan Kisame. Ia mengangguk tanda menyetujui ajakan Kisame. Ia memgambil Kali dan mengikat Kali dipunggungnya.

Kisame yang dari tadi hanya melihat sambil menahan gemasnya akan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sakura dan membawanya dalam gendongannya bersama Kali.

Sakura menghela nafas, ini seperti dejavu tetali berlainan orang kalau dulu Sasori sekarang Kisame.

Sakura melihat pedang Samehada yang diikat dibelakan Kisame. Ia beniat untuk memegang gagang pedang tersebut. Tapi Kisame lebih dulu menahannya.

"Aki tidak akan bertanggung jawab kala terjadi apa-apa dengan dirimu Sakura-_chan_."

"Memangnya kenapa _Ojii_-_chan_?"

"Apa kau mau cakramu diserap habis oleh Samehada?"

Sakura hanya menggerutu dan membuat Kisame semakin ketawa dan itu sudah membuat Inner bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebalnya.

"_Ne Ojii-chan,_ apa kau mengajariku 'kenjutsu'?" Sakura sudah tau asas kenjutsu, ia sudah berlatih hal itu setahun yang lalu dan dikehidupan dirinya sebelum ini tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan berguru kepada sang lagenda.

Kisame mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berfikir dengan sangat teliti untuk menerima Sakura sebagai muridnya atau tidak. Toh tidak apakan mengajarikan 'kenjutsu' karna ia tidak ada kerjaan lain di Amegakure.

Dan dari saat itulah bermula latihan pedangnya Sakura dengan Kisame dan teknik Kali bersama Sasori.

* * *

**TBC.**

Di Jepang anyelir dan lily atau apapun bunga bewarna putih menandakan kematian. (Cousrtesy: theprotocolpartners.)

Sorry short. My brain can't fuction... I need more ayam penyet and yes some pork belly please.


End file.
